Unbreakable Bond
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: 500 years after the end. it never ends. Bonds to make, bonds that break, bonds through time. Envy will never know the end of Edward Elric. because he is the end.  huh...let's see if that actually makes sense :D
1. Chapter 1

here is my next EdxEnvy. it's got bloodsuckers and sex, everything. you'll love it. I know. (line totally stolen from Advent Children) yeah so. tell me what you think. I'll post chapter two...sometime...

Disclaimer: oh right...under no circumstances, shape, form, cow or bean do i own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters therein. though i do own Ed and Winry figurines. : D

Precious

Time was a completely irrelevant concept to Envy, for someone who had been living as long as he had, close to 900 years, and for someone who literally had all the time in the world as he couldn't really die. Living was boring. Not unless one had fun things to do, like playing cat and mouse or cops and robbers. Envy had to laugh at that, what he did didn't really involve children's games. He had toys really, human toys. To occupy his time he would play with humans, maybe impersonating them and then acting like a complete fool and ruining their reputation, or sleeping with a co-worker. It was really a lot of fun. And besides...what else would he do?

After Edward Elric had killed Dante, Envy had pretty much been free to do whatever, after he convinced Ed he didn't really care about the stone and Dante's ideals, he had only been following her because he needed something to do. Ed had let him live but only after he made Envy promise that he wouldn't kill anyone for fun anymore. Envy agreed reluctantly. And for some reason 500 years later, after Ed's death, he had never killed a person for fun yet, he had had to kill a few out of self preservation, but Ed hadn't said no killing period so it was fine. Envy often wondered why he had actually listened to the pipsqueak. But he never came up with an answer.

Right now he was stalking a very pretty girl with black hair and dark green eyes, she was ghostly pale and very attractive. Envy was in his newly acquired look, it wasn't that different from his favorite but since his favorite tended to get him stares he had refrained from using it and made a new one. This one had bright green eyes and still had long spiky hair only it was black and tied back, he didn't want to admit it was slightly reminiscent of Ed, but moving on, he wore black pants and a simple black button up shit untucked and the cuffs were loose. He had grown very fond of the look after a couple of centuries and decided to stick to it, and plus girls just flocked to him and so did guys for that matter. He was following this particular girl because she had rejected him and he wasn't going to let that happen, he smirked as he saw her turn towards a nightclub and go in without a problem, Envy used his magical skills of manipulation, in other words he turned into a drop dead gorgeous woman to get it. He changed back as he stepped into the dimly lit club, the dance floor was fairly packed the bar also had several patrons and Envy found his mark making her way through the crowd and stopping at the bar. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Let me pay for your drinks," he said right in her ear, she looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's you again," she said seeming uninterested. Envy gave a pout then leaned on the bar and looked towards her.

"Oh come on don't be like that, just one drink?" he asked fully intending for there to be more than one. The woman turned to him and Envy got a good look at her cleavage he hummed in appreciation.

"I don't want a drink from you, now excuse me," she gave a nod to the bartender then left the bar. Envy gave a grown and let his head hit the bar.

"No luck tonight pal?" the bartender chuckled. And Envy gave a sigh then looked up at the guy, he was reasonable looking brown hair sparkling blue eyes. Envy would take him maybe if he couldn't get anything else.

"No luck all week actually," Envy said sadly looking at the bartender pathetically, hoping to at least to make him sympathetic. The Bartender gave him a calculating look before cracking up.

"Sorry but I'm straight," he said between laughs and Envy pouted.

"Daaaamn," he whined. And the man laughed again then prepared and handed him a drink.

"Here on me, you amuse me," he grinned and Envy couldn't help but grin back this guy wasn't so bad, he'd be better if Envy could get his pants off but otherwise not so bad. Envy smiled in thanks for the drink. He took a sip and deemed it alright. He'd had better.

"Well then...do you think you could tell me about Miss Sexy-legs?" Envy asked, and the guy laughed again.

"Oh I'd love to see her face if she ever heard you call her that," He grinned, then had to fill a few orders before coming back.

"Her name is Verity, and I wouldn't push her if I was you, she can be very scary," He warned and Envy cocked his head to the side.

"How so?" he asked curious. And the guy smirked.

"Let's just say she's a real...heart breaker," he said and Envy felt there was a deeper meaning to it, Envy smirked.

"Well that just makes me want her more, you know where I can find her?" he asked and the guy looked contemplative for a minute before grinning.

"I wouldn't tell you to save your life, but since you seem like you might actually enjoy it..." he smirked then pointed to a door by the booths near the edge of the dance floor. "She should be through there, but be careful if the boss is here he won't appreciate the extra company." he said, and Envy felt like the warning was meant to taunt him. To make him go, but he could care less as long as he ended up getting laid.

He flounced through the door and found a hall with back offices, he walked down the hall frowning a little until he came to a door that read "Storage" and heard people talking in quiet voices behind it. He pressed his ear to it and found he couldn't make out the words but he distinctly heard a woman's voice. He grinned as he slipped the door open without a sound and slipped in, he felt the cool temperature but couldn't be bothered by it. It was very poorly lit but he could see fine as he made his way towards the voices. Now he was slightly curious, what were people doing in here? He found them standing in the back. There was Verity, looking exceptionally good in her black dress that showed plenty of cleavage. And there was another man standing in the shadow his long hair tied back, his stance strangely frigid.

"Why do I have to wait here?" Verity snapped at the man, who spoke in the same snappish tone.

"Because that's what the Boss told me to have you do," he said to her and she huffed crossing her arms, and turning her face away childishly, Envy chuckled. She was funny. She seemed to have heard him and her head snapped in his direction.

"Who's there?" she demanded. And Envy walked forward a bit putting on a confused facade.

"Well this isn't the bathroom," he grinned and she made a face at him, before she sat on a wooden box.

"Get lost, I already told you I'm not interested," she sighed in irritation. And Envy leaned on the stacked boxes next to him.

"Yeah...but I need a better reason than that." Envy grinned. And she gave another irritated sigh before glaring at him.

"Just get out alright, unless you want to die, I'm this close to tearing your throat out," she growled, and Envy purred.

"Damn, I think you just turned me on," and he laughed at the disgusted look she gave him.

"I'm sorry friend but Verity doesn't go for men, so you'll just have to give up," a voice said from behind him, and Envy felt himself shiver. Why was that voice so familiar? And how the hell had they gotten so close without him noticing? Envy turned around and swore.

"Fuck. Edward?" he gasped as his eyes widened and took in the sight of the person he thought he'd never see again. Those same golden eyes that same blond hair, the same body structure and stature. Except he was a bit different. His eyes were a colder and his normally tan skin was much paler, his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck instead of in a braid. And he gave no recognition of Envy when he saw him. Envy stepped back still slightly in shock then shook his head. No Ed was dead this person wasn't him.

"Uh...s-sorry, I...uh thought you were someone I used to know, never mind" Envy mumbled and looked down, he couldn't stand looking in those cold eyes, not when he was so used to seeing other emotions in them.

"My name is Edward, but how do you know? We have never met," Envy looked up at him; oh that cockiness would never leave him would it? Envy narrowed his eyes at the Edward look alike.

"Never mind I said, it's not a big deal people mistake people for others all the time," Envy shrugged and faked a yawn then started towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's past my bedtime," he said sarcastically as he started walking but an arm shot out and stopped him.

"You will answer my question first, then perhaps you will have the privilege of leaving," The Edward wannabe said and Envy scowled, he didn't like this guy, the cold demeanor was wrong coming from Ed's body, and that way of speaking, it was all wrong. Where were the swear words? Where was that aura of stubbornness and cockiness? Where was the determination? Where was Ed? No, no, Ed was dead, Envy had heard about it on the grape vine that Edward Elric had died shortly after his brother's murder. And that was the end of it, Envy had been a little upset that he wouldn't be able to bug the chibi anymore, but he couldn't be bothered by one little human. Envy snarled at the blond.

"Get out of my way Shorty," he growled but the last word was barely out of his mouth before he was pinned to the crates behind him. Two strong arms holding him up and a snarling face glaring at him.

"Do _not _call me short stranger, it will be the last thing you will ever do," he snarled, and Envy just stared at him. Was this guy really just an imitation? Or was it really Ed reincarnated? Envy didn't think it was either, he knew there was something more, but then he realized he was being pinned and couldn't move. Only someone with strength rivaling his own could do that. As Edward looked like he was pleased with the reaction he loosened his hold a bit but didn't let go.

"Now you will answer my question," He said glaring at Envy whose eyes were wide and eyebrows were knitted together. He didn't know what was going on but he was pretty sure that this person was Edward. The one he had known, but he had changed. This was understandable seeing as they hadn't met in over 500 years.

"You...what the hell happened to you?" Envy whispered, and one of the blond eyebrows quirked.

The blond looked at him for a long while before he looked at the other two in the room and gave a nod of his head, they left, Verity looking slightly disappointed.

"I asked you how you knew my name, now answer," he whispered menacingly, and tightening his hold on Envy pushed him harder into the crates.

"Fuck...what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be dead," Envy whispered more to himself than to Ed.

"As you can see I am not in a grave," the man responded and Envy looked at him as if really making sure that was true.

"But you can't be Ed...It's impossible...you just can't be," Envy mumbled.

"I am understanding that you are mistaking me for someone else with the same name and features?" Ed asked and Envy nodded and Ed gave a cold smirk. "You are correct it is impossible, I have never met you before. I do not make it my priority to be acquainted with people such as yourself," he said. And Envy's eyes snapped to his, then he grabbed the wrists pinning him.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snarled and started putting pressure on the wrists but they didn't relent.

"It means I don't make it my business to be around those who are weak," He said with a slight smirk and Envy growled before he increased his hold on the wrist to strong enough to snap any normal humans then he brought his foot up and kicked Ed off.

"I am not weak, now let me leave before I get angry," Envy said already trembling in fury. He didn't like being called weak since he was far from it. Edward's eyebrows shot up looking very surprised he had been thrown off.

"You will not leave until I am satisfied, now calm down," he said and Envy was glaring at him straight in the eyes and felt a slight haze from staring at him he felt like taking a deep breath and doing as the Edward look alike said but then he recognized he _never _did that. Anger was always the best form of persuasion. So Envy blinked and snarled before leaping at the blond and pinning him to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell do you look like Edward Elric?" he all but screamed. "And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he couldn't help but adding after he saw that after slamming the man to the ground where he'd seen a few shards of glass on the floor, he'd seen a little bit of blood but then the wounds had healed right before his eyes.

That was something he was all too familiar with, being a homunculus. But he was sure that this person was not a homunculus and he could find no explanation as to what he was.

But before he answered Edward flipped the situation around and had Envy pinned to the floor, with more than just muscles Envy realized later.

"I would like to ask you the same thing, you are as strong as I and could almost withstand my mental attack, this makes me curious," he said contemplatively, Envy's eyes were wide as his body continued to shake in anger, the one on top of him didn't seem to notice. Envy frowned in utter confusion, this look a like had thrown him down a hole and he didn't know how to climb back up. He was pretty sure he was in shock.

"Why do you talk like that?" Envy whispered. He didn't know what else to say, he was so confused, this person was very strong and had mind powers…what?

"I have always talked like this, ever since I was born," he replied, and Envy shook his head knowing that wasn't the truth, but didn't feel like arguing.

"Now tell me what you are before I have to pry the information from you myself," Edward said and Envy just stared at him before replying.

"You first," he said quietly, and he saw the golden eyes darken in anger.

"Very well," and then he lowered his head to Envy's neck and opened his mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" Envy said panicked, but then he felt teeth puncture his skin and then he felt blood being sucked from his neck and into the mouth of the one pinning him down. Envy tried pushing him away but it was feeble, for some reason it felt really good, he didn't want him to stop, but it was such a foreign concept he was sort of freaking out about it.

"Nnn! No! Stop it!" He pushed against the guy after he regained a semblance of control of his body, the man stopped and sat up wiping his mouth he was smirking slightly.

"Your blood tastes different, you aren't human at all," he said, and Envy felt himself shudder at the sight before him, but it wasn't in disgust it was far from that.

"No and most humans don't go around drinking blood," Envy said a little shakily as he felt the puncture wounds on his neck heal and knew his blood was replenishing itself as he spoke.

"And you heal quickly, could you be soul bonded to another of my kin?" he asked quietly, and Envy snorted.

"You kind of need a soul to do that," Envy replied with a little sarcasm, he was starting to remember in a book about creatures of the night, who drank the blood of humans, but he couldn't recall what they were called.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked neither of them really seemed to notice what position they were sitting in, or neither of them cared. Envy was on the floor with Edward straddling his hips his hands were resting on Envy's waist and Envy's were on his thighs, but they didn't seem to mind.

"In order to have a soul one has to be human, you said so yourself, I'm not human," Envy replied, and the blond nodded.

"Indeed, now then, what are you?" he asked and Envy gave him a look.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are," he said and the blonds' lips broke out into a cold grin.

"I thought what I just did to you would have been as close to spelling it out to you than anything." He chuckled and Envy heard the laugh of Edward hidden in that, he felt sad for some reason.

"Well obviously not cause I still don't know," Envy replied, and the blond cocked his head to the side fake grin still in place.

"Most would call my kind a vampire," he replied and Envy racked his brain for where he'd heard that before then he frowned.

"Vampires are supposed to be a myth…or should have died out long ago," Envy replied still frowning.

"Well your information must be out of date, as one is right here," he gave another cold laugh and Envy frowned.

"Don't laugh unless you really have something to laugh about," he said sullenly, and the Ed look alike gave him another look as if trying to x-ray him.

"Hmm and now tell me what you are stranger," he said quietly, and Envy sighed.

"The name is Envy please try to remember it, and I'm a…homunculus," he wasn't used to telling people because most people never saw him as anything but human but there was always room for change in a person's life.

"A homunculus? I don't know what that is…but it seems familiar to me," Ed said and looked lost in a daze.

"Well it should, we were always trying to kill each other way back when," Envy said, and from that little statement he knew that this was in fact the same Ed he had known, only he had forgotten his old life and had made a new one.

"But that's not possible, you can not be older than the age of twenty, I am over five hundred years old," Ed admitted, and Envy cracked a smirk.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm over nine hundred myself," he smirked and Ed's eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"I want to know more, and you will tell me," he said in a low voice.

"Says who?" Envy asked indignantly. And Ed growled and lowered his face close to Envy's.

"I do, and you will do as I say unless you wish for death," he growled and Envy gave a chortle.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't die very easily, and I do know how to kill you," he replied, even though technically that wasn't true, but he figured anyone but him would die if their head got detached.

"Very well, shall we make a deal then?" Ed asked, his face shadowed slightly as he looked down on Envy.

"A deal?" Envy asked he was slightly intrigued, after all he had been bored for a very long time, and he needed something to do. "Like what?"

"I will give you anything you want for the exchange of information I want," Ed said and to most this would be a great deal but Envy was not most.

"Well...I can already get whatever I want, I'm immortal, I can look however I want, I don't need food or sleep, what could you possibly offer me?" Envy asked and he gave a small shrug, the smirk on his face not really as cocky as it should have been. Edward looked at him for a moment calculatingly.

"If that's true, then why do you not look as happy as you should be?" he asked quietly and Envy looked at him eyes wide and no answer forthcoming.

"I think you are lonely," Edward said even more quietly, and Envy frowned then pushed Edward off of him.

"Of course I'm not, and why the hell would that matter? I am an endless existence, loneliness means nothing to me," Envy said, his voice was even, repeating words he'd told himself too many times to count. Edward continued to stare at him as they both stood facing each other.

"You say that, but your face is begging for anything but that, you don't want to be alone anymore," he said and Envy scowled, turning away, he didn't need this shit. He started walking away but a grip on his wrist made him stop.

"Let me go," he said quietly. "I don't need anything you offer me, and besides. I hate your face." he said and yanked his hand away and made his way to the door but the moment his hand was on the knob his eyes widened in shock. He felt teeth in his neck again and then lips gently sucking; it was the same feeling as before only this time it didn't stop. Envy felt himself going weak he was leaning against the door being held up by Edwards arms around his waist. Envy knew that Edward was going to take it all this time, every drop of blood was being drained and for the first time in his homunculus existence Envy blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that the first chapter is still named Precious. Ooooops. I name my stories randomly so they aren't all untitled. Yeah oh well I'm too lazy to change it.

I'm too nice sometimes I think...posting this chapter so soon...aaah oh well. Enjoy!

Unbreakable Bond

Envy woke with a start and a groan. That was weird. He didn't hurt but he felt...new he supposed, and that probably had something to do with all the newly regenerated blood in his system. Envy growled as his violet eyes opened and saw a red canopy hanging over his head. He sat up in the bed, it was fairly comfortable, the red comforter and endless number of pillows. He felt the satin under his hands and knew that it was expensive, damn where the hell was he?

Envy looked around the room he was in, it was a bedroom obviously, and there were odds and ends but mostly books, a desk, a very expensive looking one, in the corner. There were book shelves on every wall, full of books and several boxes that looked like they were full of expensive looking nick-knacks. The shelves were only broken by two doors in between them, one of which Envy assumed led to a bathroom, the other one could have been a closet. but there was a wardrobe. Who knew?

Envy frowned; the room did kind of remind him of Ed...Well the books did, but all of the useless objects, not really. Envy got off of the bed, and looked around there was the door made out of mahogany wood, it was intricately carved. Envy stared at it for a moment and debated whether he should leave now and come back to beat the shit out of the pipsqueak or just do it when he came back. Envy decided to go with the latter because it was easier, but what was he going to do until then?

Lucky for him he didn't have to wait long as Edward came walking in a few minutes later looking slightly irritated. Edward walked past Envy to the desk and shuffled through a few papers. Then he heaved a sigh before turning around to look at Envy who was giving him a cold glare.

"Asshole," Envy said, and Edward let a small smile grace his lips before answering.

"How are you feeling?" he asked somewhat amused. Envy raised an eyebrow then walked over to Edward and punched him in the gut. Edward bent slightly from impact then glared up at Envy.

"I may have deserved that, but there was no need for physical violence," he said straightening and Envy glared at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he snarled, and Ed sighed then sat at his desk.

"Simple...I don't want anyone else to have you so I claimed you as mine by biting you and draining you, now if you were a human, you would have died and no one could have you anyway. But since you can't die, I'm trying to think of a way to show claim over you, but I can't mark you since you he al so quickly," Edward said and Envy gaped at him.

"You're fucking insane, that's it, no wait I'm insane...or dead and I've gone back to the gate and this is my own personal hell! Yeah that's it; being stuck with an emotionless chibi is fucking HELL!" Envy threw his hands up as he stomped away from Edward who was looking slightly amused.

"Not at all, this is just life," he answered and Envy turned to glare at him and Edward had to hold back a chuckle.

"If I want to rant, let me do it shrimp," he snarled, and held up his fists before Edward could make a move.

"Very well, but don't call me that," Edward said his eyes narrowed. And Envy smirked.

"But why? You didn't mind when I used to call you Chibi-chan," he lied grinning like an imp and Edward's eyes narrowed into slits, Envy couldn't help but chuckle.

"I highly doubt that, now tell me," Edward demanded and Envy looked at him bemusedly, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Huh?" he asked, and Edward let out a sigh, and Envy was sure he almost rolled his eyes. Envy's lips quirked, maybe he didn't like letting people see him having emotions? Envy grinned, if he had to stay here for a while, maybe a fun game would be to see how long Edward's emotionless mask would last? He restrained himself from giving a devious chuckle.

"Tell me how you know me, you can't leave until you do," he said and Envy gave him a look before tapping his chin.

"Well….maybe I don't want to leave yet hmm? I kind of like it here, very exquisite, who'd you have to kill for this place?" Envy asked then went over to sit on the bed, lying across it so he was looking at Ed upside down.

"That is none of your business, now tell me. I tire of your games." He said his voice harder, but Envy didn't care he cared what the words Edward just said implied. Envy sat up and turned to look at him, he was still on the bed and his hair had come out of it's tie so it was sticking everywhere making him look wild especially combined with the look on his face.

"Fuck, I was kidding, are you saying _you_ actually **killed** someone?" Envy asked slightly shocked. Edward seemed to have forgotten why he had Envy there in the first place and answered.

"Yes, it's not anything new, I have to kill humans to survive, they are little more than food for me." He said and Envy's eyes widened. He looked totally aghast.

"Shit…." He muttered, "I can't believe those words came out of your mouth, this coming from the boy who wouldn't even sacrifice convicts to save his brother…." He mumbled, finding it really hard to believe.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother," Edward said and Envy looked at him, almost sadly.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asked quietly and gave a sad sigh at the look on Ed's face.

"So maybe this won't be as fun as I thought…" he muttered to himself, but he made up his mind that he would stay, mainly because he had nothing better to do and because Edward interested him and he wanted to figure out the puzzle.

"Whatever, here as to your deal, you can ask me anything you want," Envy said looking at him with a slight grin, "But I don't guarantee everything I say will be true," he smirked at Edward's slight scowl.

"Fine, in that case you have to stay here, and don't let anyone else touch you," he said and Envy heard the unsaid, "because you are _mine_" in there. He chuckled.

"Liked my blood that much did you?" he laughed at the more pronounced scowl that showed up on the blonds' face.

"That is no matter, just make sure you don't get attacked, I would hate to have to rescue you if they find out you're immortal, and can become an endless supply for anyone," he snapped, and Envy chuckled saluting in a mock fashion.

"Yes Sir, but I don't want to stay in here, I'm not very tame you see I like the outside…" he said then a totally evil smirk came over his face.

"You gonna get me a collar? Though _I'm_ not the military dog here," he smirked at Edward who actually did roll his eyes, but looked confused at the last part of Envy's statement.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Envy smirked at him, Edward waved his hand to neutralize the question.

"Never mind and I am working on the 'collar' as you so eloquently put it," he said and Envy was sure the scowl on his face was going to be a permanent feature whenever he was around the homunculus. Envy couldn't be any more pleased.

"Oh goody! Now what do I do until then?" he asked and flopped back on the bed, then flinched and frowned.

"Damn," he muttered and stuck his tongue out so he could look at it, "Bit my fucking tongue," he muttered angrily to himself. He made faces as he swished his tongue around his mouth to get rid of the taste of blood. But someone else had other things in mind.

Edward was over and on top of Envy in a flash, he pinned the homunculus' hands down and he was straddling the slim hips. Ed's eyes were slightly glazed as he bent down and licked the small amount of blood off of Envy's lips. And soon it was just their lips, Ed's moving gently over Envy's and Envy soon lost himself in the sensation, letting his eyes slip closed and letting himself relax.

"Open your mouth," Edward whispered, and Envy opened it automatically with a moan, and then Edward's tongue was licking away at every drop in Envy's mouth. Envy moaned louder, and then Ed started sucking on his tongue, which was almost healed, but stopped when Ed started sucking. Envy would have gasped if he had had the use of his mouth so instead his body compensated and he bucked his hips toward the smaller blond on top of him. Eventually Edward stopped sucking and Envy opened his eyes to see him looking a little loopy. Envy smirked.

"You are _**so**_ addicted to my blood," he grinned, and Edward glared at him before bending down and biting Envy's lip and then sucking on it for a bit.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm usually not one for sharing," He mumbled against Envy's lips who couldn't help but smirk in response as he licked them clean.

"That's good cause neither am I," He said and then flipped them around so he was on top and pushed his blood covered tongue into Edward's mouth. Edward moaned and Envy smirked then sat up looking down at him completely satisfied by the reaction. Edward glared.

"You bastard why did you-?" but he paused as he heard a knock on the door, he scowled at the door.

"Yes?" he said irritably, and the voice on the other side sounded a little terrified at the prospect.

"Um...t-the master said he...h-he would see you now," a young woman's voice squeaked, Edward shoved Envy off of him, who pouted but didn't really mind, there had been a glimpse of the old Edward in there. He was happy to know he wasn't all gone. Edward walked over to the door, and yanked it open.

"Fine, tell him," Edward took a huge breath to calm himself, "Thank you we'll be along shortly," he said, his emotionless facade back. Envy sat on the edge of the bed, watching with a slight smirk.

"Woah, you said 'shortly', interesting," he chuckled and Edward gave him a look that told him to shut his mouth or else Ed would be sucking on his tongue, but not while it was still attached to his mouth. Envy did although reluctantly, he figured now would not be a good time to argue. He sighed as he looked at Ed, he was fairly attractive blond hair and golden eyes fit body, Envy had always had a thing for blonds. And Ed's lips were literally to die for; he thought maybe it was an ironic joke, since they did kill. Envy looked at them and saw they had a bit of blood on them. He stood up and trotted over to Ed who was standing by his desk; Envy took his chin and tipped it towards him.

Envy's eyes stayed on Ed's the whole time he licked it away, the blond looked slightly stunned. When Envy finished he placed a very gentle kiss on those lips, then smirked down at Edward.

"That was strangely erotic," he chuckled and Edward was about to agree, then he remembered they had somewhere to be.

"Come on," He said and grabbed Envy's wrist then dragged him out the door and down the hall.

"Don't talk too much unless you have to, my maker isn't a very wordy person and he tends to have a very short string so watch what you say," Edward mumbled to him, and Envy raised his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling that if I were human this would be terrifying," Edward let a small smirk grace his lips and Envy grinned at the change in his face.

"Yes I suppose it would be, now come on," Edward came to a door with another person standing out front; he spotted Edward and opened the door with a bow.

"Oooh…service," Envy mumbled and he felt a slight jab in his side, telling him to shut up. Then Envy saw they were in another bedroom only this one about ten times as lavish as Ed's cushy chairs and a four poster bed with hangings and bottles of expensive wine and bottles of a liquid Envy figured was blood, there were chocolates and woman as well. Envy raised an eye brow looking at all of the scantily clad girls who wore expensive jewels. And some wore clothes but they were all designer. Envy saw there were paintings and sculptures that were supposed to be lost works of art, and there were many completely useless things that were probably there on whims. Envy rolled his eyes at the caged peacock.

"A gift," a deep voice said, and Envy saw a man at a desk he was dressed just like a Roman rich man, robes and all. Envy would have laughed but thought the man would look very odd in a business suit. The man was staring at him with eyes that had obviously seen a lot.

"Ah," Envy replied, remembering not to talk much. Edward walked over to the man and bent his head slightly Envy figured it was supposed to show respect; he couldn't help but turn away to hide his smirk. He would always have a problem with authority figures.

"Alexius," Edward said and Alexius turned to him, Envy saw from the corner of his eye as he walked over to a painting and pretended to be interested by it.

"My son, you have not been with me for a fortnight, I am disappointed," he said bluntly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Envy held back a sigh so _this_ was where Ed got the speech thing and the emotionlessness.

"Forgive me, Verity has been causing me trouble, she was feeding in Lord Claudius' lands and he complained with me, I was going to take care of things but I was…distracted," Edward said and Envy grinned knowing he was the distraction.

"Claudius should know not to complain by now, and is this the distraction you speak of?" he asked and indicated Envy. Envy frowned and was very tempted to throw him a dirty look but instead he turned his back to him and stuck his tongue out, some of the girls giggled. They stopped almost immediately probably by a look from the man, Envy stopped in front of another painting. And let his smirk be seen, as he gazed at it. He was intending to pretend again, but for some reason this painting looked familiar.

It was of a very beautiful city, the picture was focused on a park there were children, in very old clothing, playing and mothers talking with each other fathers playing with the children. The trees were green and the grass was well kept. The leaves and plants were swaying in a breeze one of the mother's was holding down her hat over her brown hair, the soft chestnut curls swaying gently in the wind, she was laughing at two others who were on the ground also laughing, one looked like the father who had beautiful blue laughing eyes then the boy who looked like he had tackled his father to the ground and was sitting on his chest had the same chestnut hair as his mother and blue eyes as his father. He was laughing too, this small part of the painting was almost hidden by a branch of a tree in the foreground, but it was there. The scene of a once happy family.

Envy's hand came up to barely brush the woman's face, smiling like it should have been and then the father, who was laughing a loud happy roar. The child, ungrateful for what he at that moment had and would lose, was also smiling.

"_Father!" the small boy called right before he tackled the man to the ground, the man fell with an 'oof' and then stopped moving. The boy and mother looked on in concern before the man quickly started tickling the boy who giggled in joy._

"_Father Stop I can't breath!" the little boy cried and the man started laughing at the look on the young boy's face, who started pouting._

"_Father! Don't be mean!" he cried but his mother too was laughing, he probably looked quite ridiculous for them both to be laughing, his lips broke out into laughter as well-_

"It is best if you do not touch it," A voice said behind Envy who jumped nearly a foot in the air he turned to glare at the old man who looked amused by the reaction.

"Sorry," he muttered, then turned and went away from him. Stepping near another picture this one of a very familiar gate Envy scowled at it before turning away and stopping to pout next to Edward.

"This is a very old painting, it is of a place that no longer exists, called Centurie," Envy didn't bother looking at him, he already knew that. He crossed his arms and refrained from sighing. "It used to be where-"

"Central stands today, yeah I know." Envy said getting impatient. Edward elbowed him in the side. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You know? How is that?" Envy shrugged ambiguously. Edward touched his arm for a moment.

"You should tell him, he doesn't like any lack of knowledge," he said quietly and somewhat amusedly, and Envy looked at Edward for a moment then grinned.

"Well you see I would, but I just can't remember how I know, odd isn't it?" he said and his voice was so thick with insincerity it would have been hard to swim through. The man raised an eyebrow and looked less than amused.

"I can detect a lie even from the most devious mouths, so do not try," he said, and Envy, ever the intelligent one took it as a challenge; one he would take up later. But he had to deal with the here and now.

"That's good to know, since I did make it fairly obvious, but...if you want to know the truth, I suppose you'll have to give me something in return...a little _equivalent exchange,_" he said emphasizing the last words and giving Ed a significant glance. Edward's eyebrow rose a fraction.

"How about the assurance you will live another day," Alexius said a barely noticeable growl in his voice.

"Oooh well that is a good deal, but I think I'll pass," Envy said and he heard a small huff come from Edward, he grinned. He felt him move away and a second later the man was right next to him and before anything else happened Envy dropped down an instant later and swept his legs under the man who seemed surprised at first but jumped over them Envy did a few back hand springs to get out of arms length from the man and landed near the girls.

"Sorry ladies," he said jovially. They all were looking at him as if expecting his head to fall off at any moment, he grinned then sat down on the couch.

"Edward," Alexius said his tone hard he was staring at Envy with a very intense look.

"No," Edward replied to the question Envy didn't even know had been asked. He looked at Edward then at the man then to one of the girls next to him.

"Are you as lost as I am?" he asked and the girls looked like they were trying to decide if they liked him or not, one of them gave a short nod. And Envy leaned back.

"Yeah I thought so, you guys need to spell it out for those of us who don't have telepathic abilities," He said looking at them with one eye and through his hair. Envy was pretty sure he was making both of them pissed now, he grinned at them.

"Envy just answer his questions, unless you want your blood to soon be a part of the décor," Envy heard the warning Edward was giving him about how he would beat the shit out of him too if that happened. Envy scowled but relented.

"Fine, fine, stupid over protective obsessive bloodsucker," Envy muttered the last bit so quietly that only the girl right next to him heard, she giggled.

"They're all like that," she whispered to him with a grin, he looked at her and noticed she had puncture wounds on her neck. Envy nodded then looked back at the other two who looked amused by the conversation that had just happened as if they had heard it. Envy waved his hand in an open gesture allowing for the first conversation to continue.

"Very well good sir, ask away," he said only slightly mockingly. Envy saw Edward sigh, and he grinned again.

"Very well, I will come back to your speed in a moment but first," Alexius walked over to the painting, and then turned to him, "How did you know about the history of this painting?" he asked and Envy sighed thinking of just telling the truth about how he knew or the truth about the painting. He decided on the former, no need to get in to the personal shit.

"I was alive when it was painted," he said, and he saw Alexius frown slightly, so maybe the man knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Envy was slightly impressed not many could see through his lies.

"You were alive? How is that possible?" he asked, a little slowly, Envy knew he was confusing the man, and if he wouldn't have been throttled for it he would have relished in the moment.

"I was born in 1402 and I died in 14 21, then I was given a new life in 1423, and now here I am," he said simply. Alexius stared at him for a moment.

"When you say new life...?" he asked quietly, and Envy sighed.

"I'm not human if that's what you're asking, but I don't do the whole," Envy put his fingers in front of his canines to imitate fangs, "blood thing, so..." he shrugged.

"Then what are you?" He asked a little impatiently, Envy was only half paying attention right then he was looking up at the ceiling which looked like that of the Sistine chapel.

"Hmm? Oh I'm a Homunculus," he said airily and heard a snort. He looked at the man tilting his head side ways as he saw the disbelief on his face.

"Homunculi do not exist," he said firmly and Envy laughed.

"That's funny, that's exactly what I said about you!" he snorted with laughter. "But...I was proven wrong, how would you like me to prove you wrong hmm? Perhaps I should die and then magically not be dead? Or how about my super human strength? Or how about my speed? Oh but wait you've already seen that," he smirked and Alexius' eye twitched at the reminder. "So what'll it be old man?" he asked and he heard Edward groan slightly.

"Do not call me old," the man growled, and Envy looked at him then at Ed and back again before he broke out into laughter.

"Oh shit! You two are too much!" he howled with laughter. And he heard the whoosh of the air as a knife flew down from above and behind him; he saw the slim arms slam the knife into his chest. He let it happen to prove a point and he thought he proved it well.

"Ow," he said in response, lacking all conviction. The girl backed away after she had done it, looking horrified she had tried to kill someone. He looked down at the knife in his chest, with a pout, and then he sighed and took it out. The wound healed quickly as Envy tipped his head back to look at the still terrified girl.

"It's okay, you didn't do much damage, if I had a heart you would have missed it," he said reassuringly. She nodded hesitantly, her hands clutching together he smiled slightly to show her he didn't hold a grudge, before turning back to Alexius.

"Well? Convinced yet?" he asked him and the man's emotionless mask was back as he gazed at him.

"You were intending for that to happen?" he asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh yeah, though I was kinda hoping it would be you and not one of your...um...ladies," Envy shrugged and tried not to smirk. Alexius gazed at him for a moment longer before turning to Edward who looked like he was trying to stop a head ache from forming.

"I'm not human and I'm bored that's all there is to explain why I'm here, just in case you were wondering," he said and leaned back on the sofa again. Alexius looked at him again.

"Ah, and Edward?" Alexius turned to the blond, who was giving Envy a look that clearly said he was an idiot. He kept his eyes on the homunculus as he spoke.

"He interests me, that is all, but I know how the prospect of an endless supply of blood will intrigue our kin, so I wish to have a way to claim him as mine so no one tries to feed from him. And he might be a little troublesome to them if he doesn't have a form of protection," Edward said and Envy had to stop himself from whistling. That was the most Edward had said in one go. He gave a small chuckle. Alexius studied them both for a moment, before nodding.

"I understand. Child come here," he told Envy who looked at him with a raised eyebrow; he wasn't used to being called a child.

"I am nearly 1000 years your senior, you are a child." he said, and Envy gave a nod, he could understand that. Envy stood up and walked over to the man who was now standing in front of his desk looking through his drawers. He pulled out two silver things that looked like thick bracelets.

"My son come here," he said and Edward was beside him instantly, Alexius took the hand Edward was already offering, and then stabbed his finger with a knife, then flipped his hand over each of the bracelets. A drop of blood landed on each, and Envy looked on in awe as the blood then branched and formed a design in the silver the blood glowing a bright red.

"Child," he said and Envy frowned but gave him his hand, already catching on. The man poked Envy's finger and did the same, Envy's blood entwined with Edwards making more complicated designs. Alexius nodded seeming satisfied, then he took Envy's hands and put the bracelets on both of his wrists. Then the blood glowed again before Edward's turned to silver and Envy's turned black.

"That's hot," he mumbled sarcastically, then looked at them and sighed. "I'm going to need new clothes because of these," He said and looked at Edward with annoyance. Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you really that vain?" he asked, and Envy grinned.

"What do you expect? My name_ is_ Envy," he smirked as Edward rolled his eyes then turned to Alexius, and nodded.

"Thank you," he said and Alexius nodded back, Edward grabbed Envy's hand and tugged him to the door.

"You may come back whenever you wish, Envy, just as my son, I find you interesting," he said and Envy saw the small smirk on his face and he was yanked to the door.

"Sure thing," he said with a yelp because Edward had yanked him harder and then they were out of the room and down the hall.

Once back in the room Edward threw Envy onto the bed and went over to his desk and started sorting through the papers on the desk. Envy looked at him with an open mouth.

"So uh...do you not like that guy or something?" Envy asked, and Edward glanced at him before going back to the sorting.

"I have nothing against Alexius, he is in all respects my father, he treats me well and kindly and he gave me this life, I have no reason to hate him," he said and Envy narrowed his eyes.

"But that doesn't stop you does it? You still hold him at fault for something, right?" Envy asked gently, and Edward stopped what he was doing, then turned around slowly.

"No," he said but Envy knew he was lying; Envy sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, he sighed then tipped his head over to the side to indicate Edward should sit down. When he didn't move Envy grabbed him and pulled him to the bed.

"Now that we're comfortable, tell me," he said and his tone left no room for excuses.

"I don't trust him that's all, and that's normal, our kind never trust each other," he said, and Envy raised an eyebrow to tell him to keep going because he knew there was more. Edward sighed. "We are supposed to trust our makers though," he said quietly. And Envy nodded starting to understand.

"Okay, but there must be a specific reason why, if the norm is for you to trust your maker you should have a good reason not to," And then Envy remembered how contradictory Ed had always been, and smiled a little.

"He's keeping something from me and it's making me feel uneasy," Edward said quietly, and Envy understood that, he hated not knowing things and he really hated not being able to find those answers.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Envy asked, as if stating the obvious.

"I have, he always avoids the topic, and tells me not to worry about it," Edward said again and heaved a sigh, his lips were pursed.

"Well what is it you want to know?" Envy asked, now he was just curious, Edward looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I want to know more about my past...lately I have been having my memories resurface, but none of them make any sense, I can't see faces and it's bothering me," he said, and Envy looked at him a little surprised.

"Oh...well I guess it's good you found me then, right?" he grinned and Edward looked surprised.

"Why? I know you said I looked like someone you knew but..." Edward began and Envy sighed, interrupting him.

"You are the same person, you just don't remember," Envy said and then leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Ah..." Edward said, and then he frowned.

"I'll stay…if you want to find out who you were, I didn't know everything about you…but I knew a lot," Envy said watching Ed who was a little lost in his own thoughts before he turned back to Envy.

"What do you want in return?" he asked. And Envy smirked shrugging.

"I'll think of something," he said giving the blond vampire an intimate look over, Envy swore if he was capable Edward would have blushed instead, he frowned and went over to his desk with a small huff. Envy chuckled then lay back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three though i've scarcely gotten any reviews! *huff* is that going to change? I sure as smut hope so.

Unbreakable Bond

"Tell me about someone," Edward demanded, like he usually did, one evening after his work, Envy lay on the bed reading like he usually was.

"Mmmkay...let's see...oh I know! Winry Rockbell, she was your automail mechanic." he said with a grin and turned into the long-blond haired girl. Edward looked her over, face passive but eyes drinking her all in.

"Automail...?" Edward asked, and then nodded, "You mean the mechanical prosthetics limbs?" he asked and Envy nodded then moved over to the blond and grabbed his right arm.

"This arm used to be all metal up to here," he ran his finger up the arm to the shoulder, "and your leg was, from here down," he put his hand on Ed's left thigh.

"I'm curious as to how you managed to get two brand new limbs, maybe you used all the memories of your brother to get them back," Envy mumbled more to himself.

"I don't have a brother," Edward's automatic response, the same response he gave whenever Al was mentioned.

"Mmm right. ...let's see what else about Winry?" Envy continued on ignoring Edward's response. "Let's see, I think she liked beating on you...with wrenches...?" he thought and then laughed, "Not really otherwise you'd have serious brain damage..." Envy looked at him for a moment, "So maybe she didn't know when to hold back," he said and Edward's eyebrow rose a little.

"Um let's see what else?" he said moving on, "Mmm oh yeah I'm pretty sure she had a thing for you," he grinned at his raised eyebrow.

"But I wasn't with her...I know I wasn't," he said and Envy nodded.

"Well okay then, what do you remember of her?" he asked and Edward paused.

_Flashing silver and clanking tools, a wrench descends from the heavens and lands on his head, he looks up to see that long blond hair and angry blue eyes glaring down at him._

_He yells something up at her and she yells back, but then her face breaks into a smile as he still sits on the ground rubbing his head._

"_Welcome home," she says with a warm smile, he smiles back._

"_Yeah," he replies and is happy to be in the folds of familiarity._

"She was home..." Edward mumbled and Envy nodded.

"She was a childhood friend I think...in your boondock town of Risembool," he grinned and Edward nodded, then his face changed and looked at Envy in a way the homunculus was becoming familiar with.

"I'm thirsty," he said simply and Envy sighed, he changed back into himself and let his arms out gesturing his openness to the idea.

"What is it today? Wrist or throat?" he asked almost mockingly, and Edward's eyes narrowed and he slunk closer.

"You know there are three...major arteries in the human body, the Ulnar..." he lifted Envy's wrist and let his tongue run over the veins there, his eyes never leaving Envy's intent one.

"The External carotid...more commonly known as the Jugular vein..." his lips found Envy's own jugular then, his teeth barely grazing over the skin.

"And finally there is the Femoral," slowly his hand, which had been lightly holding Envy's wrists moved down to his leg, reaching into his inner thigh and resting right above the supposed artery.

"A cut to any one can bring about one's death, but not you...I can have as much as I want," he said and Envy could hear the smirk in his voice as he felt the lips on his neck open.

"And here I thought you liked me because you could actually reach my neck," he breathed out the snipe at Edward's height and had to hold back a moan when the teeth sunk in and Edward started to suck. He was on the bed with his hands pinned in seconds, trying to hold back his moans but was finding it increasingly difficult to do with Edward's knee pushed up against his crotch. He let out a disappointed moan when Edward moved away and wiped his mouth his eyes gleaming at Envy, the golden orbs becoming bottomless pits.

"It seems you enjoy that just as much as I do," he said and Envy laughed as he sat up, he rested against the head board with a smirk.

"No one enjoys this as much as you do Edward, one because you won't let them and two because you are hopelessly addicted to my blood." he grinned and Edward leveled him with a steady stare then got off of the bed and went back over to his desk. Envy snickered and grabbed the book he'd been reading before, but didn't open it instead he watched Ed work for a while.

"You know I'm curious, where does all of that paperwork come from?" Envy asked after a moment of silence.

"Most of it is for the clubs I run, and there are a few hospitals, that allows for the blood donations to come straight here, I also own several research facilities, they all involve alchemy, though I don't know why I'm so interested in it," he said and Envy smiled.

"Well that's cause you were the Fullmetal Alchemist, the shortest alchemist in history," he said and then there were angry eyes directed at him, "Oh did I say shortest? I meant youngest, my bad," he grinned at Edward who let his eyes narrow before he went back to work.

"Tell me more," he said and Envy had to think about what he was talking about before he understand what the blond meant.

"Well let's see...you want me to just tell you your whole life's story?" he asked a little sarcastically. And Ed glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Too much at one time might be overwhelming so just give me a watered down version," he said and Envy nodded as he started thinking about it.

"Alright, let's see I think you started out living with your mom and then she died of some sickness and you and your brother decided to bring her back," Envy started.

"I don't have a brother," Edward said and Envy rolled his eyes ignoring the response.

"Needless to say it didn't work you lost your limbs and Al lost his body and you guys went to the military to become State Alchemists, you passed and then went in search of the Philosopher's stone then you met with my people shit happened and then lo and behold you got your brothers body back, and you've got your limbs so I guess it worked out in the end," Envy finished and realized he'd given the super watered down version, he shrugged, it worked.

"That was horrible," Edward said and Envy froze for a moment before he broke out into laughter.

"You never said it had to be good!" he replied with a mischievous cackle and Edward rolled his eyes. And that's how life went. Ed would ask about people and Envy would turn into them, well any he could remember. Envy spent almost all of his time with Edward, showing him people he'd forgotten, but strangely enough he didn't mind.

Riza Hawkeye, Envy's long black hair turned into the long blond hair that was held up in a bun, her copper colored eyes warm but still firm. There was a pistol in her hand as well.

_A motherly smile directed at him, but still there was a pistol pointed at his head, the smell of gun powder means it had just been fired recently._

"_Edward you're late, I told you to be here thirty minutes ago," she said in a strict way, he chuckled nervously eying the pistol in his face._

"_I would have but I fell asleep, I was up late...doing the stuff you told me too yesterday," He said and she looked surprised then smiled._

"_You're a good man Edward," she replied with a smile as she took the paperwork._

Jean Havoc, Envy turned into the blond haired blue eyed man, the lopsided grin intact, and the cigarette between his lips.

_Laughter at a stupid thing said, the smell of cigarette smoke filling his nostrils. The blond hair in his amused blue eyes didn't stop him from laughing in full at his expense._

"_Come on Boss it's not that bad," he said with that stupid lopsided smile on his face._

"_Shut up Havoc," he said simply but he was smiling too, so he really didn't mind._

Alex Louis Armstrong, arms the size of boulders and twinkles that seemed to follow him around as he boasted of his family.

"_This has been passed down the Armstrong line for Generations!" his voice, deep and carrying._

"_Oh dear shit! No!" he screamed trying to get away but was captured in those arms and was totally helpless to stop it._

Lust, long black hair and a tattoo right bellow the middle of her collar bone, her eyes violet and alluring, her lips were full and smirking.

"_What do you want?" he asked his body moving into a defensive position._

"_I just want to be human," she said her eyes sad and pleading, "Please Edward, I will help you if you turn me human," he had to agree she looked so desperate._

Wrath, small with wild black hair and even wilder violet eyes, but his arms and legs were mismatched.

"_I want your body! Give it to me!" he screamed insanely, and He had to dodge the small rock covered fist._

"_Get your own!" he yelled back knocking him down. And the boy screamed in fury. _

"_I want yours! Then I can be human!" he screamed again and He had to throw him out a window before running. _

Trish Elric, long tied brown hair, beautiful, kind eyes, and an even kinder smile, his mother was so beautiful and sweet.

"_Edward," she said scoldingly but fondly, "Come here...my little man," she smiled and he ran into her arms._

Scar, an X on his face and red angry eyes, he was buff but not overly so, and on his right arm he had a very odd black tattoo.

"_Fullmetal Alchemist get out now!" he said after distracting the others, and Ed scowled._

"_I don't need your help!" he yelled back but his voice was shaky, he did need help, dammit. _

There were some that Edward remembered faintly and told Envy as much of their appearances as he could and Envy would try his best too look like them even if he'd never seen them for himself.

Russell Tringum, short bright blond hair, arrogant smirk on his lips, he was taller than Ed and that was irritating.

"_Calm Down Ed I don't want to fight you," that cocky smirk set him off, and he attacked._

"_Stand still so I can kill you!" he said and the boy just smirked and he just went off the handle._

Izumi Curtis, long black hair in braids, her dark eyes narrowed in disappointment, but still she was soft.

"_Teacher?" he asked and she was smiling almost fondly at him even though he was on the ground in pain._

"_To train the mind you must first train the body," she lectured and then he went flying again. _

"Oh man I can't believe I forgot him! I must be out of my mind!" Envy chuckled one day as he lay on the bed he turned over and grinned gleefully at Edward.

"Who?" Edward asked and Envy's grin grew, he sat up on the bed.

"Only the bane of your existence," he smirked as he stood and Edward raised an eyebrow and then Envy changed into the man.

Blue military uniform, black hair brushing into deep black eyes, and that smirk, that infuriating smirk it was ever present on those lips.

"Roy Mustang," he said and Edward's eyes widened as memories hit him. And Envy was relieved to see they actually seemed to be making an impact.

"_Fullmetal, is this what you call a report?" he asked scathingly, and his eyes narrowed then he crossed his arms exuding arrogance._

"_Oh does that mean you actually read it? That's a first," he replied and Mustang's eyes narrowed. _

"_No a first would be that I can actually see you over my paperwork today," the black eyed man replied smirking again and he screamed in frustration._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN OVER AN INCH TALL STACK OF PAPER?" he screamed and Mustang chuckled._

"_Did I say all that?" he asked rubbing his ear grinning in amusement, and he huffed in irritation._

Fading...then another...

"_Aren't you here for a reason Ed? Aren't you trying to get your body back? Then you can't get side tracked by every little thing!" Roy yelled and he knew he was right he just didn't want to admit it, he looked away and wrenched himself free and then ran, he needed to stop running._

...Another...

_Fingers trailed down his face, mapping it, then moving onto his body as he did the same, he ran his hands through the black hair and then pulled the man closer so he could connect their lips in a searing kiss. There was a gasp and then another fiercer, deeper kiss, he moaned and sunk deeper into him...they sweat and moaned and clung and loved..._

Edward gasped as he broke free from his memories and stared at the man who was standing in front of him. His arm reached up and his finger trailed down the face.

"Roy..." he whispered and the black eyes closed in what looked like bliss, "I remember you..." he whispered more to himself than to Envy.

"That's a relief," Envy-Roy said and grinned, Edward's eyes softened for a moment, and Envy-Roy's eye widened

"I don't believe it..." he whispered and Edward's eyebrow rose.

"What?" he asked and Envy turned back into himself and sat on the bed with a thump he stared at the blond in shock.

"You're Gay and I never knew? What the hell? AND you were getting screwed by Roy the-ladies-man Mustang?" he asked in total shock. Edward blinked.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I updated it's a short chapter so...yeah. Review please.

Unbreakable Bond

"I'm curious as to how your mind works...You can remember Mustang because you loved him I guess...but you can't remember your brother and I figure you'd have loved him more than anyone...I mean after all of that shit you guys went through...hmmm...this is a conundrum..." Envy muttered to himself as he followed Edward as he made his rounds of his clubs and hospitals and research facilities, Edward was mostly ignoring him

"Are you planning to figure me out?" he asked and Envy stopped for a moment, then he smirked taking on the challenge.

"Fuck yeah I will, I swear on my delicious blood," he replied and Edward shook his head in exasperation Envy grinned at the reaction.

"Well let's see you still remember Mustang yes?" he asked and Envy held his chin in thought, "Who else can you remember?" he asked and Edward stopped for a moment to think about it before continuing on.

"I can remember the girl for the most part, but she isn't as clear as Roy, I also remember the woman, but it seems almost like there are two of her..." he said and Envy nodded and then flushed in embarrassment at his blunder.

"Oh well that's cause I forgot...when you tried to bring back your mother you created a homunculus that looked just like her," he said and Edward looked at him and nodded accepting the explanation.

"So there are more of you?" he asked and Envy shrugged.

"I guess, well of all the ones you knew, only me and...Wrath I think are alive, maybe Gluttony…but he doesn't really count," he said. And Edward opened the door to their now shared living place since Envy had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"Wrath...?" Edward asked, and Envy turned into the wild boy.

"Mhmm...he was a right pain in the ass, but he could perform alchemy so he wasn't completely useless, just annoying," and Edward nodded he remembered the boy.

"Who are the others?" he asked and Envy named them all and he changed into each as he said their name.

"Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and me Envy," he said and then finally ended on his own form, his old one before returning his clothes to the ones he'd grown a liking too.

"Greed...Eric?" he asked and Envy nodded.

"It seems you were attached to him because he was the first person you ever killed," Envy said and Edward's eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Envy shrugged.

"From what I can remember Greed had kidnapped your brother," he glared at Edward who had opened his mouth for the normal rebuke and ignored him. "I'm not entirely sure what happened but Dante -oh that's the crazy bitch who you had to kill in the end- well she had tried to kill him then you showed up and tried to get your brother back, and some how you managed to kick his ass, I'm immensely depressed I wasn't able to witness it, but you did and ended up killing him," he finished and Edward sat in silence processing what he'd just been told.

"And what of the others?" he finally asked. And Envy had to think about it.

"Um...Wrath ended up killing Lust, the little fuck I liked her despite her humanity obsession, and I think your Mustang killed Pride, oh and you also took out Sloth, quite magnificently too, turning her into ethanol, brilliant, Gluttony...I have no idea, last time I saw him he was a half crazed eating machine, and Wrath...he's probably out there somewhere...I'm surprised he hasn't shown up in the humans news, he always was making a mess of things," he finished and Edward was silent for some time before he looked at Envy with a slight glint in his eyes.

"So you can die," he said and Envy blinked and nodded.

"Never said otherwise really, and most don't consider us ever truly alive in the first place, so yeah," he said slightly confused at where this was leading.

"You can die...so you aren't truly immortal," he said and finally Envy realized where this was heading and he smirked.

"Oh we are, but by Alchemy our birth place do we only return to," he replied al la scholar and Edward frowned.

"So you can only be killed by alchemy?" he asked and Envy nodded still smirking.

"That's right, and there's only one person who knows the incredibly complicated and dangerous array that will bring about our demise," he said his smirk growing wider. And Edward scowled at him.

"I know it, but I can't remember it," he said and Envy chuckled.

"You got it, sorry love, but the only way to kill me is practically lost so you don't have a way of controlling me," he said wickedly and Edward scowled at him before going to his paperwork.

"But you should know that's not necessary, I am determined to figure out your puzzle Edward Elric and I'm not leaving until I have," he whispered and he was right next to Edward his mouth by his ear, and he swore the blond shivered. He turned and gave Envy a look then his eyes narrowed and he stood up Envy took a step back to give him room. He didn't recognize that look Edward was giving him, it was predatorial, like how he looked when he was thirsty, But Envy knew he wasn't, he'd fed a few hours ago, so right then he was a little wary.

Without preamble Edward threw Envy onto the bed and pinned him there. Then his mouth was taken quite forcefully and a tongue was wrestling with his, but he was so shocked he didn't put up much of a fight. And then hands were roaming over his chest, his shirt had been forcibly torn open, Envy let out a moan as Edward's mouth started to trail down his neck and chest. His hands were slipping into Envy's pants, and pushing them down over his hips, Envy gasped as he felt them come completely off. Envy wondered if maybe he'd gone a little far, but if this was going where he thought it was, maybe it was worth it.

Edward's eyes burned, and Envy knew then exactly what was going to happen, and he was completely okay with it, Envy fumbled with Edward's pants until finally deciding to just return the favor of ruined clothing and ripped them off. Edward growled at him but then took his mouth again more roughly than before and his hands buried themselves in Envy's hair and tilted his head up so he could trail his lips over the exposed skin of his throat, Edward's tongue licked lightly at the point he always bite, Envy mewled in want and Edward smirked.

He took three of his fingers and sucked on them while his other hand fondled Envy's member, Envy moaned in longing, it had been a really long time since he'd gotten any of this. Edward started to pump slowly and Envy bucked at the sensation but then Edward sat on his legs preventing that movement, he wanted to be in complete control. Envy groaned, he didn't know whether to find that erotic or annoying, when he felt Edward's own member brush his, he decided it was erotic, and definitely hot. Edward pushed a single digit into Envy's opening, Envy arched from the intrusion; he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of this. He had the feeling that he really didn't have a choice in the matter though.

"Hnnng!" Envy clutched the sheets in his hands as Edward pushed in a second digit. His eyes were snapped closed, so he couldn't see the satisfied smirk on Edward's face. He was enjoying this a little too much. Edward added another finger, it was the least he could do. And then he bent them slightly and Envy's eye snapped open and the breath left his mouths in a whoosh. Edward pressed his fingers against that spot again and Envy bucked his hips, letting out a wanton moan.

"Fuuuuck!" he cried out when Edward pressed even harder, the vampire gave a small chuckle that Envy barely noticed. He took out his fingers and smirked at the whimper from the being under him. Then his pants were off and he lifted Envy's hips and pressed into Envy's entrance, Envy tensed and Edward wrapped a hand around his length, and he relaxed as he moaned, Edward pushed forward, completely to the hilt, and Envy bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming, but it wasn't from just the pain, how Edward was treating him was turning him on more than he could believe. And the pain just turned to pure pleasure after the initial sting had faded. But Edward hadn't waited long before beginning to thrust, brushing against that spot again, he made Envy cry out in ecstasy.

Soon they were lost in a dance of pulsing hips and locked lips, but as Edward's thrust became more erratic, he traced his mouth down Envy's jaw then onto his neck, and right as he was about to find his release he bit down and sucked, Envy cried out as he climaxed his hands had been pinned by Edwards the whole time so he couldn't do anything except ride it out and gasp as Edward slid out of him and let go of his neck. He looked down at the homunculus with a smirk and Envy smirked back.

"We are so doing that again," Envy said and Edward paused before he gave a short laugh and stood up to go clean himself off.

"We'll see," he said before entering the bathroom, Envy gave a satisfied sigh and lounged on the bed. Now this was the life.


	5. Chapter 5

Yep there's a warning...oooooh crazy! Read. Review. Good.

(**Warning explicit content: Rape)**

Unbreakable Bond

For months Envy was with Edward, following him around during errands or just waiting in the room, sometimes he would even go and hang around with Eric. But mostly he was with Edward who had started retaining some of the memories Envy had unlocked, many times Edward asked Envy to turn into Roy, who he remembered the most, and Envy usually didn't mind because then Edward tended to get in the mood and Envy got laid. He found nothing wrong with that. But right now Edward was grumpy because Verity, the vampire Envy had followed the first time and led to him meeting Edward, had gotten into trouble, again.

"So you're going to a meeting?" Envy asked and Edward nodded absentmindedly as he looked over some papers.

"Can I come?" he asked and Edward looked up with a slightly raise eyebrow.

"Why would you want to?" he asked in return and Envy shrugged.

"I have more fun when I'm in your presence," he grinned and Edward rolled his eyes, a thing he tended to do a lot around the homunculus.

"Very well, but you would have to wait in the bar," he said and Envy shrugged.

"That's fine with me," he grinned and Edward nodded, then grabbed some papers and headed out of the door.

"So what did she do?" Envy asked as they walked out of the mansion and into a waiting black car.

"She hunted on someone else's hunting grounds, she's been doing it more and more lately, almost like she wants to get punished," and he sighed, "I don't know why," he grumbled and Envy hummed in thought.

"Maybe she wants attention, maybe she wants to die, who knows?" Envy shrugged and Edward frowned in thought.

"Maybe she's an idiot," Eric added from the driver's seat, and Envy grinned at him.

"Perhaps, but whose attention is she wanting? And why would she wish for death? She asked to be changed," Edward said and Envy shrugged.

"Got me," he said and Edward relapsed back into thought until the car pulled up to a fancy bar, Envy went out first then held the door open for Edward, making it look like he was a human claimed by Edward even though he was smirking the whole time.

"This way sir," the host said to Edward, he led Edward and Envy and Eric to a table in the back, Envy waited for Edward to sit before plopping down himself just so the seat would make Edward bump up. Envy grinned in reply to Edward's glare. Eric stifled a laugh but straightened his face when Edward's gaze landed on him.

"For a nine hundred year old shape shifter, you are more childish than a new born baby," he said and Envy's grin just grew.

"I try," he said with a flirtatious smirk. Edward ignored him to look at the other patrons of the bar, they all seemed normal, none of them looked like hunters, but the three buff men who were sitting a few tables away were giving Envy looks that made Edward growl.

Envy looked over at him in slight shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly, and his eyebrows were hidden in his hair.

"You okay?" he asked, still shocked and Edward schooled his face and nodded.

"Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking of unpleasant things," he said quickly and Envy blinked at him for a bit before giving a hesitant nod.

"Uh-huh," then he looked at the glass of alcohol that had appeared by waitress a few moments before. "Hey Edo, would you mind teaching me Vampire laws and stuff? I'm getting really bored when we're not trying to get your memories back…" Envy pouted and Edward gazed at him for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't care," he said and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered and Eric gave a chuckle.

"Edward Sir, they are ready for you now," said another waitress who smiled nervously at the brooding vampire.

"Thank you I'll be there in a moment. Eric," Edward stood and Eric started moving towards the back door, Edward hesitated for a moment then grabbed the back of Envy's neck and claimed Envy's lips in a very rough kiss, then he dragged his lips down Envy's jaw and landed on his throat, he sucked it hard for a moment then licked it, and as he did he glared over at the three men who were still watching Envy. The middle man smirked, but didn't do anything else. Edward's eyes narrowed at him as he stood, the man broke eye contact and Edward smirked, then he swiftly turned and followed Eric out of the main part of the bar.

"Well then…" Envy muttered and rubbed his neck where Edward had sucked on it, he'd never done that before.

"Not that I mind," he murmured to himself with a smirk. Because in fact, Envy enjoyed being dominated by the blond man, he wasn't really sure and didn't really care why, he just liked it.

Envy sat in the booth for about ten minutes before he started getting bored; he groaned and let his head fall to the table.

"Daaamn, he did this on purpose!" he whined to himself, then gave a huff and decided to go and take a walk to pass the time, who knew how long the meeting would last.

He stood with huff and walked out of the bar, he wasn't aware of the three men who followed him out.

Envy kicked a can that was in the back alley of the bar it bounced off of the brick wall and flew over his head. He gave a slight cackle when he heard it hit something, but peeped when he heard a grunt.

"That wasn't very nice, sweetheart," came a gruff voice from behind him, Envy turned and felt himself pale, three very large men blocked his way out of the alley.

"Who're you calling 'sweetheart'?" Envy snapped at the guy, who smirked and licked his lips, he glanced at the other two men and they were looking very pleased with their catch.

"Feisty, I like feisty," the man on the right purred, and Envy was beginning to grow angry, these guys weren't going to know what hit them.

"And a pretty one too," the man on the left said, Envy couldn't help the shiver of terror that ran down his spine because of them. What the hell? He could take them, they were just disgusting perverts.

"Get away from me before I have to hurt you," he hissed and the men laughed, that made Envy snap, he ran at the first one and threw a punch. And he couldn't believe that it was caught in the man's own hand, Envy brought his leg up and swung it at the guy only to have it caught by one of the other men. Envy snarled at them and yanked his limbs back, or tried too, his leg was released only so the guy with his arm could yank him closer.

"Let go of me you sick motherfucker!" Envy shouted, he wouldn't start panicking, he wasn't one for that kind of response, but these guys were stronger than him not exceedingly so, if it was one on one he knew he could win, but unfortunately it was three on one, the odds did not look good in his favor.

"Why would we want to do that sweetheart? You're a cutie, though you have a rather foul mouth, we need to take care of that," the guy with his arm said and he pulled Envy closer Envy aimed his other fist at the guys face, only to have it caught too.

"Let go of me you asshole! And stop calling me sweetheart I'm a guy!" he yelled hoping maybe that would get him released but the men just laughed.

"Oh we know, but you're just so cute," the man on the left said and he grabbed Envy's ass, squeezing it hard. Envy gave a screech and let his leg snap out and kick the guy in the shin.

"Now, now sweetheart, if you stop that and cooperate it'll be good for you too, _I promise_," the man who had his arms said leaning in closer to his face and let his breath brush against Envy's cheek, his voice went all gravely and had an almost hypnotic quality to it. Envy scowled.

"Fuck you, shit head," Envy hissed, and the man frowned in confusion, the other two men looked at each other in shock. The first man cleared his face and smiled at Envy again.

"_Come on love, I'll be gentle, just say you want it_," his voice dripped with that same hypnotic quality and Envy scowled and decided to kick the guy in the balls, his aim was off and he got the guy in the thigh but, he got his point across.

"Fuck off, shit head!" he yelled and aimed another kick the guy scowled angrily and snarled as he caught Envy's foot then lifted him from the ground and threw him against the brick wall. Envy hit the wall hard; needless to say it hurt, a lot. Envy crumpled to the ground with a gasp before glaring at the guy venomously.

"That wasn't very smart sweetheart, you should have just gone along with it, now you've made me mad," the guy growled and Envy scoffed.

"I really don't give a damn," Envy said and then he attacked again, pushing off of the wall and aiming his fist at the guy's face just as he aimed a kick at one of the other men. But some how Envy got tripped then slammed against the wall, he was able to throw the man off, but then he had two people holding him down, and he couldn't move, for the first time he felt apprehensive, this wasn't good.

"There now, that's better," the man said and Envy glared at him, the man chuckled then stuck his hand under Envy's shirt, Envy gasped, the guy's hand was really fucking cold!

"See I knew you'd like it," he chuckled again mistaking the gasp for pleasure, Envy lashed out again and growled.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled not wanting to believe that he sounded scared. But he did.

"Sorry sweetheart, we're not leaving till we get what we came for," the man said huskily as he ran his hand over Envy's chest and stomach, leaning his face closer to ghost breath over Envy's neck and collar. Then Envy felt fear claw its way down his spine the same way one of the other guys hands was doing, it reached into his pants and fingered at his entrance.

It was then Envy truly started to struggle, he used all of his strength to free one of his hands and push at the other guys trying to get them away, as far as possible. But the first guy grabbed both of his hands and slammed him against the brick wall again, hard enough to tear his shirt and scratch his back, he cried out in surprise and pain and then he was pressed firmly against the wall by the man's body, his arms were pinned by the other two men. Then his pants were pulled down roughly, and his legs got bent up against his chest.

"No! Get off!" he cried, and he knew what was going to happen next, he knew because he'd done it to other people before. Stripped them, pinned them and then entered them with no preparation, they would scream and cry, and he would laugh, it couldn't truly hurt that badly to warrant screams of pain.

He felt the guy line up and plunge and Envy screamed.

He cried, but not for the pain he was receiving for the first time he was crying for the pain he had caused, feeling like you were being torn in half repeatedly, and then the shock waves of what should have been pleasure but was fire along ones veins. And then the pain in his back from the bricks digging into his skin from the tears in his shirt, each thrust caused him to cry out in pain. And then finally the man came and slid out looking pleased with himself as he did up his fly.

"I want a go," said one of the men holding him down and Envy almost didn't hear, but he saw as the man smirked then bit his finger and then stuck it in Envy's entrance, the blood on his finger forcibly caused the rips in his flesh to mend, and Envy watched in horror as the other guy dropped his pants and smirked at him, holding his legs up and then without any other notice plunged, Envy screamed again as the process started over again. It was worse this time reopening the rips from before and creating new ones at the same time, it felt like twice as long as the first time as well, Envy's voice was horse and his tears had dried up when the man finally came, Envy would have wept with relief.

"You want to try him? He's good," the second man asked the third as he pulled up his pants, the third man shook his head.

"Nah, I'm too thirsty," he replied and Envy knew this was going to end badly, the other two laughed as Envy slumped against the brick his arms still pinned, the second guy brushed his hand across Envy's face almost intimately.

"Don't worry sweetheart it'll be over soon," the third guy whispered and then licked the junction behind Envy's ear and Envy started shaking in his attempt to struggle out of their hold, it wouldn't be good at all if they tasted his blood. But the guy bit him then and Envy cried out in pain, it was nothing like when Edward bit him. The man started to suck and Envy felt his moan as Envy's blood hit his tongue. The other two guys gave chortles of laughter and the first guy pushed up Envy's sleeve with the intention of biting his wrist, but he froze. The cuffs, they were over Envy's wrist and they showed claim.

"Fuck!" the guy hissed, and went to tell his friend to stop when his friend stepped back and cried out in pain. He looked down at his side and saw his own blood beginning to leak out of a wound, Envy was dropped from their grip and he slid to the ground. He looked at the wound in the guy, it looked like one from a gun, but he hadn't heard a gun shot.

"Step away or I'll fire again," a voice said from the entrance to the alley, Envy recognized Eric's voice but he was getting dazed, the guy had taken a lot of blood and he was in pain and none of his wounds had healed yet.

"Who the hell are you?" the first guy shouted, "You'll get called in by the council for that!" he said and Eric shot again hitting the ground in front of the guys feet.

"Actually no he won't, I can't say the same for you and your companions however," and Envy wanted to cry for joy, Edward was there.

"You can't do anything, we were feeding, these are our grounds," the man said and Envy swore he saw fear on the guy's face.

"That may be, but he is not free reign, he has been claimed, and you were aware of that fact, you've broken my right of claim and I will personally see to your punishment." Edward said and then there were police taking the men in to custody but they weren't normal police Envy could tell they were vampires, they took away the three other men and then Eric was in front of him crouching about a foot away. Envy saw a gun in his hand, there was a silencer on the muzzle and that explained why Envy hadn't heard it.

"Hey are you okay?" Eric asked softly, and Envy raised and eyebrow at him.

"What do you think?" he asked his voice croaky, Eric flinched and frowned then looked over at Edward like he'd called him and after a moment, nodded.

"Can I carry you? Edward has to deal with some things," Eric asked calmly, and Envy would have sighed if he had the energy. Eric was treating him like a traumatized human, kind of him but unnecessary. Envy lifted his arms in a 'don't care' gesture, and Eric placed the gun in a holster at his back, Envy realized it had been there the whole time. Was Eric like Edward's body guard or something? But Envy wasn't able to think much on it as Eric gently picked him up, bridal style since anything else hurt, well it hurt anyway, but Envy was going to heal really fast, once he let himself, so it didn't really matter.

"Envy can you tell me what happened?" Eric asked soothingly and Envy sighed, then elbowed him in the stomach, gently.

"What do you _think_ happened?" Envy replied dryly, giving Eric a look, "My pants are down I'm bleeding and my voice is horse from screaming, perhaps you can use your deduction skills and figure it out for yourself," Envy said and Eric frowned at him, that wasn't exactly what he'd expected, Envy was still being his sarcastic self it just wasn't the humorous sarcastic Envy, it was morbid sarcastic Envy. Sure the words were the same it was just the tone; Eric sighed and started walking out of the alley.

At the entrance to the alley, Envy watched as Eric and Edward made eye contact briefly, staring at each other before Edward's face darkened and he frowned, then he nodded to Eric and gave a little jerk of his head. Eric nodded and then took Envy to the black car that was sitting in front of the bar.

He carefully slid Envy onto the back seat trying not to hurt him further, Envy appreciated the care, it wasn't usually something he received from others, or needed. But it was nice to get, he flinched when his ass, which was still tender hit the seat, it was cold, and he was still bleeding. He frowned and stopped that. No need to be more uncomfortable than needed.

Envy was too caught up in thought to notice the Eric had gotten into the front seat and started heading back to the mansion. He gave a sigh before letting himself loll on the seat.

He got lost in thought so many times on the way to the mansion Envy barely realized that he was back in Edward's rooms and on the bed.

In his head he thought of all of the people he'd ever done that to, the same thing he'd just experienced, he could see them in his minds eye, crying, screaming, and pleading for him to stop. But he never would, he would just laugh and be rougher, making sure it would hurt more. He was terrible to them, to those who were weaker than him, he would use that weakness against them for his own gain and it was despicable. He was a terrible being; shouldn't it be that someone such as himself should protect the weak? Hell it's not like he needed payment, he could get whatever he wanted with ease so why not protect others?

Because he was a fool, that's why, he didn't know how to be a good guy he only ever knew how to be a villain, thanks to his ever loving mother for that.

Envy gave a snort at that, his mother, when he was human, was a wonderful person, but the moment he was brought back and was not her son, she was caustic. She was terrible to him and made him hate his father because he wasn't who he was supposed to be. But Envy knew without his mothers influence, he would have stayed with his father and probably been content until the man died of old age. And he probably wouldn't have left and Ed and Al would most likely have been born by someone else, but they probably would have had a happy life too. But she didn't want for anyone's happiness, she wanted revenge. So he was turned into a monster. A terrible being that took pleasure in being the cause of the pain to others.

"I am a monster," he said out loud and hadn't noticed that Edward was now in the room the blond man turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Edward asked. And Envy blinked he wasn't expecting that response, he frowned and sat at the edge of the bed glad to realize his body had healed itself.

"What happened earlier…I used to do that to people, I used to make the scream and cry…I never felt anything for them, just like those men." Envy said and Edward gave him a look then went back to his paperwork, but not in away like he was ignoring Envy, just because he had to get it done.

"Have you done any of that recently?" Ed asked and Envy shook his head knowing Ed would hear the sound of the movement.

"And now you feel remorse for those actions correct?" Edward asked, sighing off on something in his fancy script that made Envy laugh. Envy frowned but nodded, was Edward going somewhere with this?

"Then why are you a monster?" Edward finished and Envy blinked, had the blond been listening at all?

"Um because I killed people and raped them and laughed at their pain, I don't know about you but that seems pretty horrific to me," Envy said and Edward sighed then turned back to him.

"Yes, that may be true but you are forgetting what applies to you now, you keep saying 'used to' that means you haven't done any of that recently, and then there is the fact you feel bad for doing it in the first place, remorse is key to cleansing. You are no longer a monster, you may have been at one time but you are a new person," Edward said and Envy blinked, he hadn't looked at it that way, then he smiled and hopped off the bed and did something he'd never done before, he hugged someone. Edward sighed and continued working; Envy thought he might as well go all the way so he kissed the blond on the cheek to top it off. Then he went back to the bed and flopped down with a smile on his face.

"And to think I'm here to help you, but you helped me too," he grinned and Edward gave a small smile.

"Wasn't I always into the whole 'Equivalent Exchange' thing?" Edward asked and Envy laughed.

"You bet you were! Now I think I'm in need of some exchange for that kiss," Envy grinned devilishly; Edward rolled his eyes but got up from his desk and went over to the bed. They did a lot of equivalent exchange that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Read...Review yep.

Unbreakable Bond

Envy was in high spirits for a long time after that incident, knowing he wasn't a monster took a lot off of his shoulders. And because of the whole fiasco he became much more interested in vampire politics and asked Edward to teach him, and he didn't really seem to mind. Envy learned all about how the 'claim' system worked. If a human was claimed by a bite then there wasn't much punishment for the offender because it would be fair game for a hunt, but if there was a mark then the offender was punished much more harshly for taking blood. And if what happened to Envy, who had been both 'bitten' marked and had the cuffs as a show of claim, and the offenders were aware, and they also did it without the human's consent, which did matter in these cases, then they would usually get killed. And the offended vampire had the privilege to do the killing, and Edward had told Envy he had killed the three other vampires because he didn't share. He'd glared at Envy when he said that. Envy had been offended and called for a mediator; Edward had rolled his eyes and gone back to work.

And then Envy asked about how Edward's job worked and he said it was just like human because they had to work with the human government because they were unaware of their existence still. Ed just owned a lot of places, some bars and dance club but he got most of his money from research facilities, trying to find alchemic cures for medical cases. And alchemic cases who just didn't want to admit it. He said it was just to keep him busy because he didn't like hanging around doing nothing so he had started all of the clubs and bars, which were specifically for vampires and any humans who came in were fair game. Envy understood they still needed to eat, though he liked that they still used blood drives for most of their supplies. Fresh blood was just a treat.

And also concerning punishment there was a Council made up of the five oldest Vampires who were still alive; they had the say in almost everything that went on in the world. Edward gave a small snort when he mentioned them, apparently most vampires weren't very fond of the council, especially the president, but he wouldn't expand about it.

And then Envy remembered something he'd been curious about before.

"Hey Ed do you guys have like…special powers?" Envy asked and Edward turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" he replied and Envy smirked then flopped back down on to the bed.

"I thought so," he muttered to himself, and was quiet for a while before caving to the inquisitive eyes boring into his head.

"I remember the first time we met, you stared at me and my head kinda went fuzzy, was that just me or was it you?" he asked and then immediately remembered another time, "And then after the incident you and Eric were talking to each other only with no words," he said and then sat up to stare back at the gold eyes.

"I keep forgetting you aren't human," he muttered after a moment and Envy raised an eyebrow at that. And Edward continued, "Most humans wouldn't notice those fine subtleties, but yes I guess you could say we do have special powers," he snorted at the terms and Envy pouted.

"Alright so how do they work?" Envy asked and Edward shrugged.

"It's different for all of us, some don't have any, but the only reason I do is because I found out by accident, I got angry and I was staring at a human and then all of a sudden she did exactly what I wanted, it doesn't work to the same degree on everyone, and it doesn't really work at all on you, but it's there." He said and Envy nodded. Then looked over at Eric who had just walked into the room.

"Edward, Alexius said he _needed_ to speak with you," Eric said grumpily, and Edward turned to look at him.

"He's making you play messenger again isn't he?" Edward asked and Eric nodded, Edward snorted and scowled, he stood up then left the room, Envy pouted because he had another question, but then again Eric was still there.

"Hey Eric?" he asked and Eric turned to look at him, seeming to break from his thoughts, he walked over to Edward's abandoned chair and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked and Envy grinned, the man knew when he was going to get interrogated, that was a good quality. Envy chuckled under his breath.

"You know how you and Ed kinda like talk in your heads at each other?" he asked and Eric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sure…I don't think I've ever heard it described that way but yeah…what about it?" he asked and Envy pouted in thought.

"What is it?" he asked and Eric blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Envy flailed his hands around as he thought, trying to come up with the right words.

"Okay so you know how Edward can control peeps with his eyes?" he asked and Eric nodded, "Is it like the same thing as your 'telepathy' stuff?" and Eric laughed at that.

"Um sure," he said trying to hold back his laughter. Envy pouted at him and he waved his hand in apology, "Sorry you're just funny, I like how you describe it," he grinned and Envy twitched, was he really that bad? He huffed.

"Whatever, forget I asked," he muttered and Eric shook his head.

"No, no go on," he said and Envy shrugged.

"I just wanted to know what it was, you and Ed can communicate so easily, it's kind of cool," he said and Eric frowned in thought, but didn't have to answer since Edward walked back into the room and had heard their conversation.

"We can communicate easily because I used to only drink from him," Edward said and Eric nodded in confirmation.

"Uh…..huh?" Envy said and Eric laughed, Ed gestured to him and Eric quickly got out of the chair so Edward could get back to work, Eric then came over and leaned against the bed.

"Okay so, here's the deal, blood is the essence of the soul, according to most philosophies, and by taking only a little of someone's blood you take a little of their life force, whereas if you were to take all of their blood you would just be taking away the means for the soul to stay attached to the body, making sense?" Eric asked and waited for Envy's nod to continue. "So, take me for example, when Ed took most of my blood when I was changed he left only enough for my soul to stay attached to my body and then he used his own blood to do the whole vampire thing, I'm not sure how that works but you get the idea," he said and Edward shrugged he didn't know how it worked either. Envy waved his hand to tell him to go on.

"Alright and then there is the idea of blood bonding, it's usually where a vampire and a human exchange blood and their souls are then bound together until one of them dies, but that's always a downer because a part of your own soul dies with them. With Edward it's kind of special, what was your reasoning, you were tired of human blood?" he asked and Edward shrugged and Eric nodded, "Yeah so he decided to feed off of only me for awhile and now we're fairly close considering the blood soul relation thing so that's why we can communicate so easily. Did that answer your question?" he asked and Envy nodded while Edward looked at Eric with slight amusement. The man turned with a pout.

"What?" he asked petulantly and Edward shook his head. Then sat back in his chair and crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"We are also close because he was my first," he said and Envy frowned in confusion for a moment before he caught on, Eric was his first 'kid'.

"That matters?" Envy asked and Edward nodded.

"Yes, because you usually give your first the most blood out of inexperience, so he has more of my soul than any of the others," Edward said and Envy looked up excited.

"Others? You have more?" he asked excitedly and Edward nodded. Envy grinned, "Are they anything like Eric? You saw them and thought you knew them?" he asked and Edward nodded.

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't have changed them. Come to think of it, I would have changed you too, if I could have," he said and Envy nodded, he just wanted to keep his past close to him, which was understandable.

"Cool, so…can I meet them? How many more?" he asked and Edward turned back to his paper work with a shrug.

"There are three more, but I'm not sure where they are," he said, "I did change all of them against their will, using my 'special powers' to do so," he said throwing a smirk at Envy who scowled at him. "And they decided they needed time away from me, I granted them that since I really don't care as long as they're mine," he said with a shrug and Envy laughed at the possessiveness.

"Oh I see," he grinned at the blond who glared at him then turned back to his work.

"Stop distracting me, I need to finish this, Eric go make sure he is occupied and that he doesn't get into any trouble," Edward said and Eric saluted mockingly, Edward rolled his eyes then waved his hand at them dismissively.

"Come on Envy," Eric said and then grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the door, Envy grabbed onto the frame so he could call out to the working blond.

"You _owe_ me after this!" he called and then was gone, but only after he heard Edward's sigh.

Eric had dragged Envy to one of the many bars they usually frequented together; Envy was usually there to help Eric pick up dates. There was a drink in front of each of them and giggling girls were glancing at Eric after he flashed them a smile.

"Honestly…" Envy muttered and Eric frowned at him.

"What?" he asked and Envy rolled his eyes as Eric flirted with another one of the girls.

"You, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were his exact reincarnate, but you can't be, you need a soul to be reincarnated," Envy said and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and he must have been confused because one of the girls was giggling at him and he didn't even notice.

"So you know Ed bit you because you look just like someone he used to know?" he asked and Eric nodded, "Yeah, well it turns out you act just like him too, but it really doesn't make sense," he sighed and Eric cocked his head in question.

"Why not?" he asked, and Envy sighed.

"Because he didn't have a soul," Envy said and Eric frowned.

"That's rather cold," he said and Envy rolled his eyes then kicked the man under the table.

"Not like that, I meant literally, he wasn't human, he didn't have a soul," Envy said and Eric looked at him surprised.

"Then what was he?" he asked and Envy thought for a minute then figured telling him wouldn't cause any big problems.

"He was a homunculus, an alchemically made human, they were originally humans, but then brought back by alchemy. So they were initially shells of their former selves, only immortal and much stronger and faster than real humans." Envy said and Eric listened to him slightly awed.

"I see…" he muttered then frowned, "How is it you know all of this? And how is it you knew of the former me?" he asked suspiciously and Envy sighed.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't figure it out," he said and Eric blinked a few times before frowning.

"Wait…are you saying…?" he whispered and Envy rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, I'm a homunculus," he said, his tone implying how stupid he thought the man was at the moment. He sighed then continued, "I can't die, Edward has drained me and I woke up just fine, you could punch me in the face and I'd be fine, well I'd probably be angry but besides that, I'm pretty sure I could out run you as well, I'm still iffy about whether or not I could beat one of you down all considering, I think one on one probably," He shrugged, "In other words I'm no human," he finished and Eric gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Alright so let's say I believe you, if that's true why are you here?" he asked and Envy smiled he was glad Eric was going along with it.

"I'm bored, and I used to know Ed way back when. Used to know you too, but I want to help Ed regain his memories, that's all." He finished with a shrug and Eric nodded.

"Well okay, and you knew me? Was I as handsome as I am now?" he asked with a smirk and Envy threw his napkin at the man.

"Shut up, now tell me about the other three…what do they look like?" he asked and Eric thought on it for a moment.

"Well after me there was James, he's blond and blue eyed, he acts like he hates Ed but he really doesn't I can tell he admires him, it's almost cute," Eric grinned and Envy nodded trying to wrack his brain for someone fitting that description but nothing came up.

"And then there's Sabrina, she is one sexy lady, I tell you what. She was angry at Ed at first I think, she was complaining about not being able to get married now, but I never saw a ring on her finger, who knows," Eric shrugged.

"And then the newest member of our family, besides you, is Sam, he's kind of shy and has dirty blond hair, he's not a bad kid, I just think he needs more confidence, not to mention he's completely scared shitless of Edward, it's pretty funny." Eric finished and Envy nodded.

"I see, I don't know if I know any of them, but I'd have to see them to make sure, and by the way, what about Verity?" Envy asked and Eric snorted.

"Oh her, she was a hand off, as in her creator didn't want her so he gave her to Ed, it happens from time to time, it's disgusting, but I understand why, that chick is freaky," Eric gave a dramatic shudder. Envy grinned.

"I guess it's a good thing I never got into her pants then eh?" Envy asked and Eric nodded adamantly.

"She would have fucked you up man, immortal or not, she's a freak, but she prefers women, at least that's what I'm told I've never actually seen evidence of it but I know others who have and they've never been the same after." Eric said shaking his head Envy thought that was a bit melodramatic but Envy honestly didn't care.

"Right hey Eric what do you know about when you're bitten and changed?" Envy asked and this he actually was interested in, and this time for Edward's sake.

"Like What? You mean the whole blood thing?" Eric asked and Envy shook his head.

"No...I wonder do you know how much control the maker would have over the new born?" he asked and Eric frowned and stayed quiet for a long time.

"I think...I think they can effect memories, I remember events from when I was human but I can never remember faces, and I have asked Edward about it, he said he made me forget so I wouldn't get upset or lonely, he knew he'd taken away my first life and he said he was trying to make my second life easier because he'd taken it in the first place,." he said almost nostalgically, and Envy smiled. Ed would always be Ed.

"He's really not that bad of a guy just misunderstood I think, the others never really gave him a chance, I think because they were just in shock, but they will come back, they always do," Eric shrugged leaning back in his seat, "So was I any help?" he asked and Envy smiled.

"Oh yeah, you might have solved my problem. And now I think I'm done. I'm going to go back, talk to you later," Envy gave Eric a wave but the man was already distracted by a pretty young thing that had taken Envy's seat. Envy rolled his eyes and smirked as he made his way back to Edward.

When Envy returned, Edward was on the phone, talking to one of his researchers, and he didn't see to be very happy, he was frowning and had his forehead resting on his fingers in an aggravated way. Envy looked at the desk and saw that it was spotless Edward had finished all of his paperwork. He smirked maybe they could take advantage of that. He was busy smirking when Edward put the phone back down with a sigh.

"Idiots, don't even know how to deconstruct a chimera," he muttered, and Envy gave a small laugh in the vampire's ear as he leaned down next to him, he slowly wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"Not many people know how to do that Edward," he murmured, "Even you didn't know until you were older, and you were a prodigy." Envy said against Edward's neck, Envy was pleased to feel the blond shiver in pleasure.

"Who'd have known you would have been a prodigy in more than just alchemy," Envy said sensually, and Edward snapped. He reached his arms around and then Envy was up on the desk his shirt clutched in Edward's hands and their lips stuck together in a searing kiss.

"Mmmmg" Envy moaned deep in his throat and then pulled at Edward's shirt. The blond got the hint and tore off his own shirt all the while keeping their lips connected. Envy ran his hands over Edward's toned chest and purred; Edward chuckled then let his lips fall down to Envy's neck. He sucked on the vein there mockingly.

Ever since the incident Envy had made a fake heart and more veins so he looked and sounded more human, and Edward had a harder time resisting him if he could hear a heart beat.

Edward trailed his tongue down Envy's throat and growled at the shirt that stopped him, Envy laughed but that was turned into a groan when Edward tore off his shirt and attacked his nipple. Edward's hands then felt all over Envy's sides making the homunculus gasp and squirm. Then Edward's hand went to the bulge in Envy's pants and he moaned. He threw back his head and let out a louder moan when his erection was freed from its cloth prison and found it's self in a warm mouth.

"Oh Fuck!" Envy cried and he bucked, then two hands were firmly holding his hips in place. And Envy had to brace himself against the desk otherwise he would fall back, his arms shook as they tried to keep him up. The tongue on his length swirled and he whined, the mouth around his head smirked and he would have reacted, if he could. Then there was a suck and one of his arms gave out, he landed hard on his elbow and he glared at the blond who chuckled at him. Envy growled at him and then gasped again when he was taken in completely, it was so sudden it only took one suck for him to find completion, and with that he finally fell to the desk top panting.

"You're an ass," he panted and Edward chuckled and ran his fingers over Envy's stomach, smirking slightly.

"Turn over," he said and Envy blushed but complied, he felt as Edward's hands slid into his pants and then helped them slide off of his hips. Then he was pulled to the edge of the desk, and felt a few fingers probing. He bucked his hips again and the fingers slid in and started stretching, Envy gripped onto the desk as he felt three fingers enter him right off the bat. His body arched at the intrusion but it soon turned into pleasure as the fingers pressed against his mock prostate. But then the fingers were gone and replaced with something much bigger. Envy's knuckles went white at the initial entrance but after a few thrusts he was moaning in pleasure.

"Eeeed…" he whined as Edward's thrusts hit his prostate directly, and then somehow he felt himself being flipped over and he was arching off of the desk and then he was being thrusted into so hard the desk was shaking. After what felt like too long to Envy he came, deliciously and hard, he cried out and then sucked wind so he could pant as Edward finished and pulled out then braced himself against the desk, his arms on either side of Envy's legs, he looked at the homunculus with half lidded and pleasure filled eyes.

"You are a bastard," Envy panted and Edward just smiled then frowned as he saw Envy pull his pants back on with effort, he paused for a moment and then pulled Envy up and immediately fused their lips together. Envy looked surprised at first but relaxed into the kiss, resting his arms on Edward's waist but Edward pushed them up his own body so they were around his neck. He trailed his lips along Envy's jaw and down his throat, he nipped at the vein there and Envy shivered in pleasure.

"Again?" he breathed pulling himself closer to the blond, he sat on the edge of the desk and Edward wrapped his arms around his back and chuckled.

"You're not human, you can handle it," he whispered then he bit down on Envy's jugular, Envy moaned again, his arms tightened around Edward's shoulders. His breathing was becoming ragged fast as Edward sucked and his hands went around to cup his ass. Envy pushed his hips forward and his newly reawakened erection that was once again confined in his pants brushed against Edward's stomach.

"Fuck," He breathed and thrusted again to feel more friction, one of the blonds' hands wove in his hair, holding his head still so he could suck sensually on his blood. His other hand went down to Envy's thigh. Envy pushed his body closer to Edward's, the hand on his thigh squeezed gently, Envy's arms shook with pleasure and strain.

"Oh god..." Envy moaned, he felt like Edward was claiming him all over again only it felt so good, he felt like Edward was his. And it felt wonderful. Why did it feel so good? Maybe this was how Eric had felt after being bitten by Edward after so many times as well. But Envy didn't have a soul so he wasn't sharing it with Edward, he was just becoming physically attached, VERY attached. It was very different for him, Envy wasn't used to it but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was enjoying it immensely.

Edward's leg went in between Envy's and brushed harder against his length. the dark haired man gave a throaty moan and thrusted against it again and again, the friction was delicious. And his thrusts sped up until he came with a cry, he panted against the vampire who released his neck, licking the wounds in a sensual way then they healed and Envy felt a little out of it because of the blood loss, even though Edward hadn't taken enough to make him black out it was really close to that.

"I think..._I'm _becoming addicted," Envy mumbled and Edward laughed quietly, and Envy smiled that was the closest Edward had ever come to laughing for real, he'd let out a bark of laughter before but never really laughed. Envy sat back and watched, it was a beautiful sight, he let his fingers trail down the side of Edward's face, the gold eyes looked at him in question.

"What is it?" he asked and Envy shook his head continuing to run his fingers over the pale skin, he didn't know he was still smiling, but Edward saw, he said nothing but took the expression in with hungry eyes, he didn't think this man could ever look that gentle..

"It's nothing just an errant thought," Envy said quietly and Edward nodded, staying within arms reach for as long as Envy kept up the caresses, it felt wonderful.

Eventually they ended on the bed, both laying there side by side but not touching except for their hands which they held loosely. Envy was talking about Edward's past again.

"Oh yeah, I think I know why you can't remember," He said and Edward's head turned to him, blond eyebrow arched in question.

"Why?" he asked his voice soft but Envy knew he was reeling for a reason behind his amnesia.

"Eric told me you made him forget some stuff as a human right? I think Alexius did the same thing to you, and honestly it was pretty smart of him, you're a hellfire when angered and I think being turned into a vampire warrants that anger, and whatever happened to Al too. He was your whole world back then," Envy said and Edward was silent.

"I would share anything with him wouldn't I?" he asked quietly and Envy thought it was more to himself than to Envy. And Envy frowned in thought, sharing wasn't a very big rung on vampire etiquette, in fact they didn't share at all, they respected others' property but did not share. So sharing must have been for someone you loved. Envy smiled. At least he understood just how much Al meant to him.

"How would you regain your memories?" Envy asked after a lengthy pause, Edward frowned in thought.

"It depends, with Eric he would have to see the face of the person he knew and be feeling exactly as he felt before in order to remember, I thought it would be easier for him, in case he saw someone he'd known before on the street," Edward said and Envy nodded then looked at Edward's profile he was staring up at the canopy in thought.

"I think yours is a word or maybe a phrase," Envy said and Edward blinked as he looked at him and Envy continued, "Well you know how you always used to deny having a brother? Well maybe it has something to do with him," He said and shrugged then turned and smirked, "I guess I still have to keep helping," he grinned and Edward snorted, almost relieved, he thought Envy might leave now, but he was staying. And he hoped that even if he did get his memory back, Envy would stay, that was then and this was now and now he wanted Envy there, a lot, and he would have his way. He always did.


	7. Chapter 7

Read...i was gonna cut it off in the middle but...i didn't. feel privileged.

Unbreakable Bond

Envy was in the room thinking a lot more than he had been before. if the words that seemed to block Edwards memories were about not having a brother then the release had to be about having one right? Well Envy wasn't so sure, because he'd continually told Edward he'd had a brother and that never did anything. So maybe it was related to the fact that he had a brother, or maybe it was really more so related to Alphonse himself, but Envy didn't really know much about Alphonse, then again neither did Alexius so that made things a little bit easier.

"Envy," Edward called softly breaking Envy from his thoughts, he looked up at the blond who looked amused, perhaps he'd been calling to him for a while, he had the courtesy to blush.

"What is it?" he replied and Edward sat on the bed next to him, close enough but they weren't touching, yet, they probably would be though, Envy thought, ever since the night a few weeks ago, they had some how gotten closer.

"You never tell me about yourself," Edward said and Envy raised an eyebrow before he understood what the blond meant.

"Oh um...I guess...I just forgot," Envy said, lying, the truth was he didn't want this Edward to remember what he was like back then, it would ruin their congenial relationship, one Envy really liked, he didn't want it ending.

"You forgot?" Edward asked an eyebrow raised, he looked a little amused.

"It's not really one of the things that was on my priority list, we weren't close back then," Envy said with shrug.

"Why?" Edward asked though it sounded more like a curious demand.

"Well one you were with Roy before remember?" he asked and Edward nodded, conceding the point, "and well...back then we were fighting the same battle...just on different sides," Envy said looking away, but he saw Edward nod.

"We were enemies," he said and Envy shrugged.

"That's one way of putting it," he mumbled then shrugged again hoping that would put an end to the conversation, Edward sat on the bed for a while and watched him and Envy had never gotten fidgety before but right then he was seriously considering it.

"Did you hate me?" Edward asked and Envy's eyes snapped to him, inspecting the face in front of him, he looked calm and curious not angry like Envy thought.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked in a rushed way, he didn't want to admit that back then he really did hate him, but he really didn't have any good reasons for it, just because he hated Hohenheim. Looking back on it, he was an idiot, then again he probably still was, but at least he was smarter than before, that's something.

"I am just curious," Edward said but by Envy's reaction he had already gotten his answer and he found it intriguing, maybe when his memories were returned to him he would understand. But...Envy didn't want him to understand.

"I did…though you did nothing to warrant it, needless to say I no longer do." Envy said quietly, and Edward gazed at him almost knowingly, then sighed and turned away returning to his work.

After that conversation Edward seemed to want to get closer to Envy, he started brushing his hair and they stayed in bed after sex instead of getting up right after, but Envy didn't mind at all, to him it felt more intimate and he liked the idea of being intimate with Edward, Envy followed Edward around more and when there weren't others around, Edward would reach out to hold Envy's hand and Envy never noticed the stupid grin he wore whenever this happened. And then the sex turned into love-making and Envy was finally finding he truly enjoyed spending time with Edward, but now more than ever he didn't want Edward to remember, he didn't want to be pushed away. But he also didn't want to break his promise so he did try to help Edward regain his memories still.

Everyday Envy would try out some words or phrases on Edward to see if there were any reactions from Ed and the blond would tell him if he'd felt anything from any of the words, sometimes there would be something, sometimes Edward would look at Envy like he was stupid, Envy would usually grin mischievously and continue on.

"Okay...how about...Al can kick your ninny ass?" Envy asked and Edward sighed, ignoring the dark haired man.

"Alphonse Elric is your most beloved brother...?" he tried for real this time and Edward turned to him, with a light eyebrow raised.

"I do believe we've already covered that one, and also one involving my ass, and cats," he said teasingly and Envy laughed.

"Right, right," he said and then some words floated into his brain that he hadn't thought of before he stood up and pranced over to Edward at the desk and loosely wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"How about, Your brother Alphonse loves kitties and would die for them?" he asked with a grin and figured that would get him another roll of the eyes, but instead Edward froze under his touch and Envy backed away from him immediately standing close to the wall as Edward stumbled away from his desk and clutched at his head as if in immense pain.

Envy stood by and watched almost in disbelief as Ed saw every memory he'd ever experience from the age of two to twenty, he couldn't believe that had been the trigger, it was so stupid. But then he was overcome by another emotion because of Edward's recovered memories, he didn't want to admit he was scared but he was. The blond would see everything from his father leaving to his childhood to when he tried to bring back his mother, from then to when he met Mustang and his journey to find the stone, probably his relation with the black haired man as well, he would see everything, including all of the horrible shit Envy had done to him. He was worried Ed would hate him now, and he didn't want that, he wished everything could be the same as before, but Envy knew Ed wanted his brother, and Envy had promised to help. He didn't want to break that promise.

Ed was panting now; he released his head and was staring at the floor, Envy didn't dare move but he didn't think Ed was going to move himself.

"Ed?" he whispered and Ed's eyes snapped to him, Envy flinched as the cold stare found him. He was hoping too much, Ed remembered he hated him; the last year wouldn't count for much.

"Envy…" Ed said and Envy watched as Ed stood straight and stared at him, then he walked over to him his hand raised, Envy closed his eyes and flinched back leaning against the book shelf he was next to waiting for the blow but instead he felt the cool hand caress his skin. He opened his eyes and saw that Ed was looking at him…lovingly. He was shocked.

"Thank you," he whispered and then their lips were together and Envy was so startled Ed had to force his mouth open and slip his tongue inside. Ed's hands were on Envy's face while he did whatever he pleased to the shell shocked homunculus. He ran his hands down Envy's face to his shoulders and then arms, he took both of Envy's hands in his own then stopped and looked at the right one.

"I don't have Automail..." he muttered, his hands stayed on his so he could remain close to Envy.

"Wait I'm lost...I don't get it," Envy said completely frozen in shock still "Why don't you hate me?" he asked and Ed frowned at him then rolled his eyes.

"For several reasons, you helped me, you kept your promise...but more importantly..." then he drifted off into thought for a bit before his eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He grabbed Envy tighter who yelped in surprise.

"Where's Al?" he asked urgently his eyes wide with hurry.

"I don't know, it has been five hundred years..." Envy said and then Ed was lost in another memory.

"Yeah...but...but I froze him...with Alchemy...so he wouldn't die..." he said his eyes glazed in the memory but then his face grew angry, and Envy thought it was directed at him before Ed snarled a name.

"Alexius," Ed's face grew feral, and Envy was glad all that antagonism was not directed at him, five hundred years ago Envy would have found it fun, but not now that Ed was nearly as fast and as strong as Envy was himself, and there was the whole didn't-want-to-hurt-some-one-you-care-about thing but that was minimal in the equation for the time being anyway.

Ed must have felt that Envy needed to be with him always; Envy figured he was still extremely possessive; he was still a vampire after all, as he had his hand in a tight grip and was dragging him along to go and see his maker.

Ed slammed the door open and Alexius looked up in surprise he stood from the couch he'd been sitting at.

"My son-" he started but Ed had released Envy's hand and was now in the older vampire's face; he was furious.

"Save it! Where is he? Where is my brother?" he all but screamed Envy cringed. This was getting ridiculous. Alexius paused for several seconds thinking before he sighed and handed Ed something, Ed looked at it for a moment then was out the door again, Envy being dragged along the whole way.

They went through several corridors and halls before they came to a door it wasn't extravagant or special just a door, but the lock was fancy, which meant that whatever was inside was expensive, priceless even. Ed let go of Envy's hand to take the key that had been handed to him by Alexius and stick it in the lock, he turned it and they both heard the mechanisms click, and there were a lot of them. Ed reached for the handle and froze, but he was shaking, Envy recognized it as anxiety, and came up behind the blond and placed his hand on top of Ed's and helped him open the door.

Inside wasn't exactly like they expected; there were clothes and random objects that didn't look all that expensive. Ed frowned as he looked around they walked through the several displays that held up the outfits and then came to the back wall where there was a black shirt and black pants and a red coat with a cross and snake on it. Ed gasped then his eyes widened as he saw his automail ports and arm and leg on stands next to it.

"He collects people, I always knew he liked collecting things turns out that his 'kids' are his most treasured possessions after all." Ed said and Envy frowned.

"And it looks like you are the most precious, isn't that sweet?" he mumbled and Ed gave him a smile but it was somewhat pained.

"Oh yes especially at the cost of my brother…" he said and Envy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blond. Ed took his hand for a moment before he frowned then looked at what Envy thought was just another wall display but in fact was a door. Envy let Ed go but Ed kept the tight grip he had on the homunculus' hand.

They looked in the door and Ed gasped.

Through the door was a small room with a table bed, and laying on it was Alphonse Elric, he looked no different than before, in fact he looked frozen he wasn't breathing or flinching like he was dreaming but it wasn't as if he was dead, just frozen.

"Al," Ed said with a strangled voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Envy asked and he ran a hand over the boy's forehead half expecting it to be cold, but it wasn't just room temperature.

"I…froze him…he was going to die…" Ed murmured lost in his memories again, and Envy turned to look at him.

"We had gone out to eat, cause he liked that, he liked being able to share food with other people in the restaurant, and on the way home…he heard a kitten in an alley and had to go see if it was okay, it took way too long and when I came to check on him…and he was slack in Alexius arms, I was so angry I can't exactly remember what happened, but I know I used alchemy to stop everything around Al to freeze him so he wouldn't die. And…I got beaten badly, then he…Alexius he bit me and then…he made me drink his blood, I was so out of it I had no idea what was going on. And then it hurt everywhere but especially my arm and leg…" he looked down at his right hand which was normal again. "And then I couldn't remember anything," he finished and Envy looked at him slightly awed.

"Shit Ed…you used alchemy to freeze time and you get your limbs back without a price…" Envy said slightly blown away, Ed let a small smile grace his lips before he looked back at his little brother.

"What am I going to do? I don't know if I can still do alchemy…having him dead is better than this," he said and Envy grabbed his hands.

"I think you still can, the ability shouldn't have been lost to you otherwise you'd be better off dead," he grinned and Ed scowled.

"Gee thanks," he snapped and Envy grinned then Ed clapped and his eyes widened with joy, he could feel the alchemic energy flowing in him he was about to touch his brother, but Envy grabbed his wrists.

"What are you going to do once he's awake? When you froze him he must have been close to death and I can tell he's unnaturally pale still." He said and Ed looked like he obviously hadn't thought of that. He took his hands back and touched the table making it softer to diffuse the reaction.

"I…don't…" he muttered but then he looked sad and then his face hardened.

"I have to change him." He said definitely and Envy nodded he'd figured as much.

"Take it away Fullmetal shrimp," he said and Ed scowled at him then clapped again, Envy knew that if Ed's heart had still been beating it would have been kind of like Envy's fake heart at the moment, beating rapidly, pounding in his chest.

Ed touched his brother and it looked like everything around him started to move again his face was still slack but his breathing was labored and his whole body was shaking, yearning for oxygen from the blood that carried it which he was a little short on at the moment. Ed looked like he really didn't want to do this but his face showed the resolve he needed as he bent down and pressed his lips to his brother's neck then Alphonse's eyes snapped open and he grabbed at his brother's head to get it off, Ed released him then, bit his own wrist sucked some of his own blood before transferring it to his brother's mouth. Then he let up and then pushed his wrist at his brother whose body had taken over reactions and he started sucking even though both Ed and Envy knew Al would do anything before willingly become a killer.

Ed stepped back to stand by Envy while Al convulsed for what felt like forever as Ed panted slightly from his own blood loss and held his wrist to his chest as it healed. Then Al stopped and lay panting on the table bed, Ed took a cautious step closer Al froze like he'd heard the delicate foot fall. Ed came closer.

"Al?" he asked quietly and Al's face turned, he looked healthy but in a living dead sort of way.

"Brother?"Al replied and Ed jumped at him wrapping his arms around the boy, now young vampire and Envy knew that if he could Ed would be sobbing.

"Oh god Al I thought I'd lost you I was so worried!" he said into his little brother's chest and Al patted his back as he held him.

"I'm sorry brother…" and he sounded like he wanted to say more, Ed looked up at him with his golden eyes and Al looked away.

"What is it?" Ed asked and then Al flushed Envy raised an eyebrow even though no one could see.

"Is the kitten okay? I can't remember what happened," he said and Ed groaned before he started laughing, he kissed his brother on the cheek and squeezed him tightly which made Al squeak.

"Come on Al…I have a bit of explaining to do," he said and grabbed Al's hand who slid off the table bed.

"Okay…but brother…I'm thirsty…" he said and it almost sounded like he was pained by it. And Ed froze.

"Oh…yeah…I'd forgotten about that," he said and Al frowned, Envy from the shadows where Al hadn't seen him yet had to hide a smirk from Ed who glared at him.

"Um Al…You see…you and I aren't really human…any more…" he replied and Al's frown deepened.

"What do you mean brother?" he asked in a tone reminiscent of Hawkeye, when Mustang said he'd forgotten all of his pens at home.

"We're vampires," Ed said and Al's eyes widened before he laughed.

"That's funny brother where did you hear that one?" he giggled and Ed groaned.

"No Al I'm serious, I was changed then you were frozen for five hundred years then I found you and changed you so you wouldn't die," he replied and Al grew stern.

"Brother that's not funny anymore," he said and Envy couldn't hide his laughter then, Al whipped around to look at him.

"Envy?" he said with a gasp, and Ed smacked his own forehead, and then glared at the homunculus.

"Hey there tin-can-no-longer! Hmmm that's a mouthful…can I just call you Al?" he asked smirking as he took a few steps closer to the boy.

"No! You can't-" he began but then he was staring at Envy's neck, and Ed grabbed Al and flipped him around.

"Right now you're thirsty, very _very_ thirsty I'd imagine, since you haven't fed yet, you need to or else you'll pretty much go insane," Ed replied holding his brother's arms in a firm grip.

"Thirsty…?" Al asked and he kept trying to look at Envy who frowned and was beginning to understand something.

The older a Vampire was the less they needed to feed where as newborns didn't have the control to stop drinking once they started and always killed the first time they fed. Envy knew Al wouldn't do it, he'd choose insanity, Envy frowned and hoped Ed would appreciate him after this.

"Yes it means you need to feed…as in drink blood…human blood," Ed said and found himself at the same conclusion as Envy, Al wouldn't kill anyone.

"What?" Al asked in a hushed voice Ed had his attention now. Ed let out a breath and gave his brother's arms a squeeze.

"A newborn usually kills…on there first go…and they usually need all the blood anyway," Ed said quietly he couldn't bring himself to look at Al's face.

"Brother I can't!" Al said in a horrified voice, "Why did you-?" he began and Envy interrupted he stepped right up behind Al, who he knew could hear his heart beat.

"Well that's enough drama for one day I think, Ed…do you still hold true to the, 'I'll share anything with my brother' mumbo jumbo?" Envy asked and Ed looked at him for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding, he looked at Envy for a moment longer then he gave a resigned smile of thanks.

"I think I can handle it," he smiled and Envy knew he was going to get some good sex later when he woke up.

"Well then, by all means…please be gentle," he said and Al was now staring at his neck again Envy tilted his head up.

"I'm the perfect match Al, because you can drain me dry…and I won't die, though…I am pretty addictive, once you go green you can never go back," he said and Al looked at him for a moment before Envy grabbed on of his hands and pulled him flush against himself, his head still tilted.

"Go for it," he said and Al was already on his neck he couldn't resist the temptation. Envy cringed, the thing about newborns was they lacked finesse, it hurt. Envy looked at Ed over the boy's short hair and saw Ed was a little put out he had to share now but didn't mind as he smiled at Envy right before the homunculus smiled back and lost consciousness.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay brother? He hasn't moved at all!" Envy heard Al's worried voice over the fog then he heard Ed sigh.

"I told you Al, he's practically dead right now, his body needs time to regenerate the blood," Ed said sounding exasperated.

"But are you-" Al began but Envy interrupted.

"I didn't know you cared for me that much Alphonse…" he mumbled before starting to sit up, Al rushed over and looked like a fretting nursemaid, Ed just rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading.

"Are you okay?" Al asked and Envy looked at the boy then rolled his eyes. Then he sat up and stretched.

"I'm fine, actually we should do it more often, I feel brand new afterwards," Envy grinned and Ed snorted.

"See Al, I told you he's fine," Ed said and Al turned to snap at him.

"I can see! But you still could have acted more concerned brother!" he whined and Ed rolled his eyes then looked at his brother more seriously.

"I knew he would be fine cause I've done it before," Ed replied and Al's demeanor changed a little he said a small "Oh" before it returned.

"You could have told me that sooner!" he shrieked and Envy started laughing.

"You two argue like a married couple," he said when they turned to look at him, then Ed smiled.

"Yeah, no one would know it's been five hundred years…though normally it is the other way around," Ed said tapping his chin, Al looked at the two of them with surprise.

"Brother…since when have you been so calm…and why are you friends with Envy…and what do you mean five hundred years?" Al asked and Ed groaned. Envy leapt off the bed and went to stand in front of Al.

"Okay! Al! Here's the deal...bout five hundred years ago...you went to see if a kitten was okay instead you almost died by a Vampire who then turned Ed and made him forget EVERYTHING about his past life, then he met me oh...bout a year or so ago and I helped him get his memory back, then he changed you to save your life now you're back we're all happy! THE END!" Envy finished off with a dramatic sweep of his arms and a huge grin. Al blinked at him again.

"That still doesn't explain...why you're friends," He said yawning, and Ed smiled a little then got up from his chair and pushed his brother to the bed.

"Go to sleep now Al, I'll explain things better in the morning," he said gently and Al nodded and was out the moment his head hit the pillow. The second that happened Envy was right behind Ed and his hands were already in his shirt.

"Envy! Not in front of my brother!" Ed squeaked and Envy just laughed as he put his lips right by Ed's throat.

"I think he'll be fine…he's asleep, and you guys sleep like the dead." Envy murmured, Ed huffed.

"That's because we practically are," he mumbled and Envy rolled his eyes. Before flipping the blond around and smashing his lips to the blonds which were open in surprise.

"I am not a necrophiliac," Envy said and Ed paused before breaking out into quite laughter.

"Fair enough," he said before grabbing the dark hair and yanking him down for a rough kiss forcing his mouth open to plunge his tongue in.

"Bottom or top?" Ed asked when they let up for a moment Envy was looking thoroughly pleased with where the conversation was heading though surprised too because he'd never asked before, he'd just done.

"I don't care I just want it," Envy mumbled and Ed laughed lightly.

"Bottom it is," he said and Envy rolled his eyes and then followed Ed who went into the next room which so happened to be the mini library Ed had. Once the door was closed Ed slammed Envy against the wall and pinned him there. Envy was taking Ed's shirt off just as roughly; he got it open before his hands were pinned to the wall too. Ed gave a suggestive suck to his neck and Envy moaned.

"I don't know if it's more fun or less now that you're as strong as me," Envy said and Ed looked up and smirked.

"Well _I'm_ enjoying it," he said and Envy gave a soft laugh, Ed's lips were right next to his and he was having a hard time concentrating on words.

"I've noticed," he muttered and saw the lips smirk again before they came crashing on to his own. He moaned and felt as one of Ed's hands crawled under his shirt and began to rub up his chest until he found a nipple. He gave it a pinch and Envy yelped then glared, Ed smiled then ripped off the black shirt covering Envy's torso, he transferred his mouth to the abused nipple and Envy moaned. He ran his other hand down the man's side and stuck his thumb in the waistband of Envy's pants, Envy's hips gave a thrust and Ed smirked then moved his lips back to Envy's as he pulled the pants down a little.

"Nnnn…" Envy mewled into the blonds' mouth, Ed chuckled then yanked the pants off tearing them and letting them fall to the ground. Envy gasped as the air hit him then he moaned when Ed's hand took him and started stroking him gently. Envy whimpered and Ed quickened his strokes ever so slightly and Envy gave a frustrated moan.

"Ed…" he growled and Ed looked up at him face looking as innocent as Al's.

"Hm?" he asked and Envy's eyes narrowed, then Ed grinned, "Do you _want_ something?" he asked his eyes glinting and Envy knew he was trying to get him to beg, Envy shut his mouth and tried to free his hands half-heartedly. Ed slowed the pace down and Envy whined Ed chuckled. Envy murmured something he knew Ed could hear with his super human thing and everything but Ed got a little closer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear it," he said and Envy glared.

"You're evil…" he said and Ed's smile just widened. His pace was tortuously slow and Envy tried to quicken it by thrusting his hips but every time he did Ed would stop. He gave out a cry of frustration.

"Please….Please!" he finally relented, Ed stopped again, and Envy whimpered again.

"Please what?" Ed asked his smile showing how much he was enjoying this.

"Faster Please!" Envy cried and Ed obliged with a chuckle Envy moaned and writhed under him. After it looked like Envy couldn't take it any more Ed stopped and Envy gave his most frustrated cry yet, Ed flipped him around so he was facing the wall.

Ed made a shushing noise as he took off his own pants, he deliberated for a moment before he stuck a few fingers in his mouth and thoroughly coated them with saliva without further prompting he stuck a single digit into Envy's entrance. Envy threw his head back at the intrusion before he started to moan as Ed thrusted his finger in and out. At Envy's bucking Ed stuck another finger in and started scissoring, Envy mumbled something incoherent and Ed just smiled as he stared to brush kisses and mock bites over his bare shoulders. Envy gave another moan and Ed put in his third finger and barely brushing over the sensitive flesh that drove Envy insane, he pressed oh so lightly and Envy gave a mewl sounding like a kicked cat. Ed couldn't suppress a chuckle. Envy looked over his shoulder his eyes half lidded to glance at the blond.

"You're enjoying this far too much..." he said panting, and Ed smiled.

"This is my revenge for all the times you beat me up," he said and Envy looked at him in open mouthed shock. Then whimpered again as Ed brushed the sensitive patch far too gently. He guessed he deserved it, he'd done a lot to Ed before and he was pretty smart in getting revenge by way of something Envy really liked. Ed pulled his fingers out and pushed his body flush against Envy's.

"I would leave you here like this but," he pulled back still pinning the homunculus with one hand while he did something Envy couldn't see. "But I can't leave you looking so vulnerable..." his lips were brushing his hear as he whispered into Envy's ear, "it would drive me _insane_," and then he thrust his member into Envy smoothly, Envy tensed and let out a shout before he felt his body beginning to shake in anticipation.

"Nnnng!" Envy could only makes sounds as Ed began thrusting into him hard. He started panting and almost came when he felt Ed's teeth slowly sink into his neck, his hands gripped at the wall where they were still pinned. Ed started sucking and Envy couldn't hold back, he climaxed and rode out his orgasm as Ed still thrusted and sucked before coming himself.

Ed started kissing up Envy's neck and licked the junction behind Envy's ear, Envy gave a small shudder and Ed laughed then pulled out and righted himself as Envy simply transformed back into his clothes and turned to Ed with what looked like a glare but Ed could tell he had been sated and had thoroughly enjoyed the rough sex.

"You're pure evil you little bloodsucker," Envy said and Ed smiled and chuckled then sidled up to Envy again and kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue into the homunculus' mouth and pinned him to the wall again. Ed leaned back and Envy stood panting, Ed smiled then gently rested his lips against Envy's in a soft tender kiss.

"I love you..." he whispered and Envy stopped kissing back to stare at him, his eyes wide, Ed ran a hand down his cheek.

"I...I..." Envy stuttered and Ed smiled and ran his hand over Envy's forehead and down his cheek to his neck and shoulder and arm to hold his hand.

"I know," Ed said and kissed him again. And then he left, letting his hand linger a moment before leaving the private library to go to the bed where he glanced at his sleeping brother with a smile before laying down himself.

Envy watched with an expression a kin to bewilderment and joy. He touched his lips with the same hand Ed had held. No one had ever kissed him like that before; no one had ever said they loved him before either. He smiled, he liked it, he just didn't know if he could return it, he was a homunculus and homunculi did not feel love. But he did feel something for Ed he just didn't know what.


	8. Chapter 8

Read. Love. Review.

Unbreakable Bond

Envy knew he was happier, it was because Ed was back, it was Edward Elric the real one the one that would get angry the one that would smile, not the fake Ed that couldn't remember his past. And Envy found himself beginning to become extremely fond of Al, the boy was just so lovable it was hard not to like him. It had taken a while for Al to trust him but when he did it was almost like nothing bad had ever happened in their past. Everything was normal, Ed would pin him to the wall randomly and fuck his brains out, Al would tentatively say he was thirsty and immediately get it quenched. Ed spoiled his little brother rotten and Envy couldn't help doing it too, and since Al was a new vampire others came to meet him, at those times Ed would go back to his cold indifferent attitude, it shocked Al. But Envy understood it to be a way to protect Al, if Ed was still the bastard who was feared by everyone Al wouldn't be touched.

"So you own all of these places?" Al asked and Ed nodded, he was telling Al about his businesses which were a lot.

"Mhmm, they bring in a lot of money, but I don't ever really use any of it..." Ed said leaning against a book shelf and Envy snorted.

"No, he only gives it to charities and rebuilds places destroyed by natural disasters," Envy said not looking up from his book and Ed frowned.

"N-no!" he tried to deny but Envy raised his eyes to give him a look and Ed sighed.

"How'd you find out?" he asked a little miffed, and Envy shrugged.

"I was bored and went through all of your spendatures for the last hundred years," he replied going back to his book. Ed frowned and threw a pen at Envy's head it bounced off and Envy gave Ed another look. Ed smirked then sauntered over to him with a look Envy was beginning to look forward to. Envy smirked in return and stood up and went into the bathroom, Ed followed and the door closed, Al blinked he didn't know what had just happened but he had a fairly good idea.

He heard the shower turn on, but he still heard the moans, he frowned. Why did he feel so...so _j__ealous_? He had no idea why, maybe it had something to do with the fact he'd never been with anyone before, or his new vampirism, because Ed had told him vampires obsessed over many things, but mainly Blood, Money and Sex. Al couldn't lie about not liking blood, Envy's blood made him feel full and happy and something else he wasn't sure, it made him feel good, really good. He wanted it all the time but Ed had told him he needed to learn restraint. Control was very important. Al didn't really care about money he never really had, and he knew his brother only made all that money as something to do. But Al knew his brother liked sex, he liked it a lot because Envy and him were at it all the time. Al always acted embarrassed about it, but in truth he was curious. He wanted to know what it was like he wanted to know why people liked it so much. He had been debating whether to ask his brother about it, he knew Ed would give him anything. He just didn't know if Ed would let him have this. Al really wanted to try with Envy.

Ed and Envy both came out with wet hair and content smiles on their faces, Al noticed Envy, who only had a towel around his waist, whose chest was defined and smooth, his legs were long and slender. His arms…Al wanted to be held by those arms, and his face smiling his eyes sparkling his lips twitching upwards in a smirk. Al hurriedly thought of something to say as Envy's clothes returned and the towel was tossed into the bathroom.

"Um...Brother...would I be able to help with your research in the medical field?" he asked and Ed looked at him rubbing his hair with a towel. He was fully clothed.

"Sure, you can have anything of mine you want," Ed said and Envy hummed as he went over to the bed to start reading again.

"O-oh kay...thank you..." he muttered and went back to looking at the notes Ed smiled at him and went to go sit next to Envy on the bed. Al watched and felt all the more envious as Envy wrapped an arm around Ed and pulled him closer. Ed started reading the book too and they stayed like that for a long time. Al sighed...he would ask his brother if he could borrow Envy, he'd read that people did that sometimes. So he would be acting like a real vampire. He snorted.

"Welcome to you new life," he mumbled to himself.

o0o0o0o

"Hey...B-brother?" Al asked one day when Envy had gone off with another man named Eric to go play pool at a local bar, leaving Al alone with his brother.

"Hmm?" His brother said looking over some papers with a frown. Al squirmed a little on the bed.

"I was...I was wondering," he took a deep breath, "What's sex like?" he asked and his brother froze and stared at him for a moment before his expression relaxed.

"Oh yeah...sorry Al I'd forgotten," he said gently and smirked a little. "not only are you a virgin but you're new to the whole sensation, though I'm not sure what I can do for you..." he frowned and Al blushed.

"Um...I..." he swallowed, "I...like Envy..." he whispered and Ed blinked in slight shock before raising an eyebrow then breaking out into laughter.

"Oh jeez...when he finds out his ego is going to be bigger than...Roy's!" he laughed and Al was shocked, he'd expected his brother to get angry and possessive, he'd seen him do it a few times before and it was scary.

"Wait...you're not mad?" Al asked and Ed shook his head.

"Not at all...if you want him that's fine with me... I've always said I'll share anything with you, I shared his blood with you, so sex really isn't that big of a deal, however, you'll have to ask him I'm not forcing him into anything," he said and Al was amazed before he squeaked in understanding.

"But Brother! No I-!" and he started making sounds of embarrassment and distress. "I can't ask him!" he finally squeaked out. Ed was holding back a smile.

"Well I mean I could always ask him but..." and he turned away when Al gave a shriek because Envy whispered something in his ear and surprised him so much he fell off the bed.

Envy looked down at the surprised boy with a smile, Al looked horrified.

"E-envy!" he squeaked and Envy smiled at him.

"Hey Al," he replied and Al would have passed out if he'd been capable. "So I hear you want something of me?" he asked and Al's face would have been bright red if he still had the ability to blush.

"Um I-I...eeeeeh..." and Envy gave a small chuckle.

"You're so cute," he grinned affectionately at the younger boy. Ed gave a small laugh of his own.

"Envy stop teasing," he said not looking up from his work. Envy stuck his tongue out at the older blond then reached his hand out to help the younger one up. Al took it and bowed his head in embarrassment. Envy chuckled then pulled the boy to the bed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, in fact I'm quite flattered, I thought you were into chicks..." he said taking Al's hand and tracing it gently with his fingers. It helped him calm down significantly.

"Brother did say something about your ego," Al murmured and Envy laughed.

"Your brother would know all about that wouldn't he?" he asked and yelped as a book came hurtling at his head. He ducked and looked at Ed who looked like he hadn't just thrown a book at Envy's face. Al laughed a little and Envy smiled.

"If you want anything Alphonse just ask okay? I'll be happy to oblige," he said and before Al could say anything else Envy placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up and placing the book Ed had thrown at him back on the desk.

"Are you always horny or just when you're around us?" Ed asked and Envy looked to think on it for a moment.

"I'm always horny," he replied and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Thought so," he murmured then went back to working on his paperwork, he grumbled under his breath about it.

"Um...well...I think me and Al are going to go talk about things kay Edo?" Envy said and Ed rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm going to say you perv, so don't make me have to do it," Ed said while still writing. And Envy chuckled, Ed would always be a big brother, from now until the end of eternity.

"Yes sir, Mr. Big Brother sir," he said saluting and Ed rolled his eyes again. Envy walked over to Al grabbed his hand and yanked him out of he door.

"Wait Envy!" Al said and Envy turned to look at the boy, he still had a hold on his hand it wasn't tight though.

"What is it?" Envy asked and knew the boy would have been blushing.

"Um...I..." Al stuttered, and Envy smiled.

"Al, I'm not going to take you in the library, we're going to talk about it, okay?" he said and even without trying he sounded a bit mocking, Al frowned at him and Envy just smiled. "Alright so if it leads to some making out so be it...we'll get there when we get there," he laughed and Al couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Envy led the boy to the library and pushed him down into one of the seats then plopped down into an adjacent one.

"So! Where do you want to start?" Envy asked smiling and Al couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the whole topic. He made a small noise and then hid his face in his hands.

"I don't think I want to talk about it..." he said into his hands. Envy laughed.

"That's fine I can wait...what I really wanted to say was you can take it at your own pace, I'm here so if one day you feel like jumping me you can, though I highly doubt you're that type, I mean you're..." he trailed off with a chuckle, Al moved his fingers so he could glance up at the chuckling homunculus.

"I'm what?" he asked a little indignantly. And Envy looked down at him with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Why, you're far too sweet and gentle..." he said but Al picked up Envy's tone, he was calling him weak, Al looked surprised for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" he said his voice quiet, he didn't pick up the small smirk on Envy's lips.

"I'm just saying there's no way you could handle that, it's not in your nature...being top..." he said and those seemed to be the right words because the next second Envy was on the ground with an Alphonse straddling his hips and attacking his lips. His hands were pinned but he was fine with it, he was used to it by now.

Al's tongue was in his mouth in less than a second, and Envy recognized that he was claiming it just like Ed had. Envy's tongue pushed back and Al bit down on it, drawing blood, Envy moaned, he remembered the first time Ed had kissed him was because his tongue had been bleeding. Al sucked on it for a while before continuing to kiss him. Then he stopped and stared down at Envy in slight horror, he got off really fast and started fretting.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said and Envy sighed from the floor and looked up at the blond.

"If it makes you feel any better I made you do that on purpose," he said and Al looked down at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked with an adorably confused look on his face that made Envy smile.

"I was seeing if you were top or bottom material, looks like you're top," he said and finally sat up. Al still looked confused. Envy sighed then stood and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," and he took him back to the room he pushed Al towards his brother then flopped on the bed.

"Ed you have to tell your brother the finer aspects of being top, I'm afraid I might just confuse the hell out of him," Envy said and put an arm over his eyes. Ed turned and looked at his thoroughly confused little brother and then the homunculus.

"Al's top?" Ed asked and Envy looked at him and nodded.

"Yep," Envy replied and Ed smirked he looked proud. Envy rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked in total confusion Ed smiled at him and gestured for him to come over to him.

"You know...having to tell you about sex makes me a little sad baby brother," he grinned and Al blinked.

"Um..." was all he could say.

"When it concerns two men, top refers to the one who penetrates. You know about regular sex right?" Ed asked and Al nodded. Envy had to hand it to Ed, he wasn't even batting an eyelash, he thought the older brother would freak out or get embarrassed at least.

"Right well...with guys you can penetrate them by using the um..." he paused and Envy grinned.

"The butt hole, the ass, the-" Ed threw a book at him.

"Thank you Envy," Ed said with out amusement as Envy laughed into the pillows. "The rectum, do you get it?" he asked and Al's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"And that feels good?" he asked incredulously. Ed nodded. And looked at Envy who nodded too and he had a smirk on his face.

"Envy would know all about it though wouldn't he?" Ed asked and had a pillow thrown at his head in return.

"Only because _somebody_ won't let me top every so often," Envy replied with mock indignation and Ed laughed, that wasn't the case Envy just liked being bottom.

"Al it'll be a lot easier to do than to explain, and I'm always up for it so if you want to go for it just drag me somewhere and we'll go at it," Envy replied and Ed rolled his eyes, Al nodded but didn't look so sure.

What had he gotten himself into?

o0o0o0o

"Nngh! Al!" Envy was surprised when the boy had pinned him to the wall and started to kiss him mercilessly. Al's hands went under the homunculus' shirt and started to mess with his nipples, then Al's leg was in between his and brushing against his crotch Envy wasn't prepared for it and felt himself go weak in the knees. When he'd told Al he could take him whenever he hadn't been lying he just hadn't expected Al to take that at face value.

"A-al!" he gasped as Al's mouth moved to his throat to suck on the skin gently, Envy's hands were clutching to Al's shirt. His head was turned up to give the boy better access. Al's hands moved from his nipples to the waist of his pants.

"I want it now..." he said and Envy looked at him as shocked as he could from his place against the wall.

"Are y-you sure?" Envy asked through a gasp. Al's hands had trailed past his crotch. Envy's eyes closed and he pursed his lips trying to keep himself in control, but unfortunately the fact that gently and kind Alphonse was acting top was a definite turn on and was bringing him to his knees.

"Yes," he breathed, and Envy opened his eyes to see Al's looking down on him with a glint of power. "I heard you and brother at it yesterday, I didn't want to wait..." he said and Envy couldn't help but think that Al overhearing he and Ed was a little kinky.

"Um...but you sure you want to do it here?" he asked and had to suppress a gasp as Al's hand cupped his crotch.

"Where do you suggest we take it then?" Alphonse asked his voice lower and Envy shivered as that husky voice went straight to his groin.

"Um how about _not_ in the middle of the hall way?" said an amused voice a few feet away, Al's head snapped over to see his brother standing there holding some books an eyebrow raised and a very amused smirk on his lips.

"Brother!" Al squeaked and Envy couldn't suppress the smile, Al really was adorable sometimes, Ed just continued smiling then grabbed them both and dragged them along back to their room which luckily was close. He shoved them into the room and walked to the desk grabbed a few things then was gone again, but not before throwing Envy on the bed then giving his brother a look that Envy was sure would have had the boy blushing. And after a moment of just standing there while Envy was breathing fairly hard because of all the stimulation Envy spoke.

"You just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to jerk off in front of you?" Envy asked and then Al's head whipped to him and then without warning Envy's pants were off. He yelped and then his mouth had another mouth attached to it. And then his shirt was gone and hands were trailing down his chest, one hand made it to his length and started to stroke, he gave a mewl and the lips on his own smirked.

Then the mouth left as did a hand but the stroking continued it was slow and torturous, then Envy felt a finger slide into his entrance he gave another mewl as it started to thrust in and out. Then another finger was added thrusting in and out scissoring to help him stretch and bending to hit Envy's special spot. Envy gave a throaty moan and bucked his hips. Then the fingers receded Envy whined and Al gave a chuckle then shushed him as Envy felt the boy's length touching his opening, Envy had no idea when Al had taken of his pants but right then he really didn't care.

Al pushed in a little and Envy whined again, Al couldn't help but smirked as he seated himself and hissed in pleasure. And then he started to thrust and they were both moaning in pleasure Envy writhing trying to feel him and Al kissing him roughly. His tempo started to increase and soon they both came, shouting to the heavens before coming down and laying in each others arms.

Envy saw here what the vampire blood had done to the ever gentle Alphonse Elric.

It made him a beast in the sack.

He was rough, possessive, passionate, hard, demanding, but still very loving-in a weird way. Envy found it different from Ed, who was also passionate but just not as rough, it was strange to think that Edward Elric the more volatile of the two Elric brother's was the gentler one when making love, and the gentle and caring Alphonse was hot and fast. Though Envy and Ed had had their share of fast sex before, it was just different.

Envy sighed he shouldn't compare the two there was no comparison, Ed was Ed, Al was Al. And Envy liked them both. He was fairly content with having two lovers, who just happened to be brothers, and vampires. Envy smirked. Ooh if he could, he'd brag.

Envy turned to Al who had a lazy smirk on his face Envy chuckled then ran a hand through the dark blond hair as he sat up.

"Next time try giving me a bite right before the end, it makes it," he bent down and kissed the boy roughly, "that much better," he smirked then transformed back into his clothes, sitting up then getting out of the bed to stretch.

"Well, now that both you and Ed will be wanting to screw me all hours of the night, whatever shall I do with myself?" Envy asked in mock dismay, Al sat up in the bed and rolled his eyes.

"You could always stay in the bed, and just wait for one of us," Al said with a sweet smile, Envy turned around and frowned at him.

"If I weren't immortal, I'd be absolutely terrified by that smile," he said and Al laughed.

"You should be terrified of it anyways, it's the 'I'm the little brother and I always get what I want' smile," Ed said as he walked in the door, Envy turned to watch as the man shuffled through some papers, "And Al...Please put some clothes on...it's weird..." Ed said not looking up as he sat down at his desk. Al's face took on an 'Oh my gawd' look before he scrambled to get his clothes. Envy laughed then walked over to his other lover; he bent down to read over Ed's shoulder only to have his lips claimed again. Envy gave a sound between a moan and amusement.

"Felt the need to make claim?" Envy asked and Ed just smiled.

"Hey brother?" Al asked and Ed tilted his head past Envy to look at his little brother.

"Hmm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when you said I could help with your medical field?" Al asked and Ed nodded, "When can I start? I'm getting bored..." he said and Ed smiled, he waved his brother over then handed the poor boy a stack of files.

"Here! You can start with these they're all case files of people with unknown ailments that have something to do with alchemy," Ed replied and Al looked thrilled then went over to the bed laid out the files and began to work. Envy gave them both looks of disgust.

"Ew...well since you guys are busy...I think I'm going to go find Eric," Envy said and he got two waves in return he snorted but couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips. They really were something, the Elric brothers. And lucky Envy, he got them both.

o0o0o0o0o0o

well then Al gets thrown into the mix. Huh. Okay then. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Heeey...yeah awesome...read.

Unbreakable Bond

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. And the three lived and loved each other to the point of insanity. Ed was still Edward the hard cold man, when he needed to be but was himself when around Al or Envy. But tonight it would have to be 'Edward' because they were going to a ball all three of them, and no matter how hard they tried, they were late, first because Ed saw Envy in a suit and then Al saw Envy in a suit and both decided they needed to make their opinions of him in a suit known. It made them a _little_ late was an understatement.

When they arrived Ed had to go into cold mode so Al had the privilege of holding Envy's hand as they walked into the magnificent ball room. While Ed looked the part of cold, hard vampire he was really sulking because he couldn't hold Envy too.

"Can you remind me again why we're here?" Envy asked, as Al leaned against his shoulder. The boy was always so affectionate, it was cute.

"I had to be here, you two volunteered to come along," Ed replied as he scanned the other patrons attending.

"Yeah okay...um why?" Envy asked again and Al sighed. Ed turned to give him a small smirk.

"I dunno, why don't you ask yourself that question," he said and Envy frowned, well more like pouted because he knew he came along because he just didn't want to be left behind again.

"Humph," he said and Ed gave a soft chuckle before turning to watch the people again, then a young girl beautiful and blond walked up to them, smiling she was wearing a catering uniform.

"Hello sir, can I offer you some O positive?" she held out her wrist and smiled brightly. And before Ed could reply the girl looked behind him and terror crossed her face then she excused herself and scampered off. Ed turned around to see Al laughing in Envy's shoulder while Envy looked like he had just notice Ed's presence.

"And you call _us_ possessive," he said amused then ran his finger down Envy's cheek which had turned red.

"You _are_," Envy murmured and Ed snorted, then tapped Envy's lips before turning back around.

Envy continued to pout as Al laughed into his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile because of it, Al was always so happy.

Envy sighed in boredom; Al was now talking to his brother quietly while Envy was leaning against a marble pillar. Envy watched as some people decided to dance it looked more like the females dragging the males around the decorative room. Envy snorted at the poor fools then smirked he walked over to Ed and he gave him a look that clearly noted he was up to something. Envy bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a deeper, trying-to-be-classy voice that made Al burst into giggles.

"Dear lord...you _are_ insane," Ed replied and Envy stood straight with a huge grin.

"I try," he smiled and Ed shook his head but was smiling too. But the moment didn't last long, just as the music came to an end there was a crash and glass shattered, through the far window five people came crashing through it making glass fly every where. And they all pulled cross bows from their backs and started firing as fast as the devices would allow.

Envy didn't think, he pushed Ed and Al down to the floor just as some of the shots came their way, two got him in the torso one through his ribs the other through his gut, he caught one in each hand as well before he snarled and threw them right back then tugging the other two from his body and throwing them back too, he was fairly satisfied when each one hit a target.

The four hit men fell to the ground and started to writhe, Envy raised an eyebrow then inspected his hand there was something on it, it was liquid and burned a little...poison? Well then. He looked to the last man who looked absolutely furious. Envy took a step in his direction and the man gave a manic war cry and started shooting at him Envy dodged a few but several hit, one of which was right in the neck.

Envy pulled it out and would have thrown it back, but the man had decided to run. He was out of the window and flying with a para glider out of sight. Envy frowned. How incredibly lame. Ed was next to him in a moment looking over his neck and chest.

"You alright?" he asked softly and Envy gave a smirk in reassurance, then took a step back as he tugged the other arrows out of his body, one from his leg and three more from his torso.

"Better not touch, there's poison on them," Envy said when Ed reached for them, he frowned then looked around. None of the vampires seemed to be hurt a few of the humans were though and Ed went over to their vampires to tell them of the poison.

"Are you really okay?" Al asked his face showing his worry, Envy grinned then tossed the arrows on the floor.

"I'm fine Al, remember I can't die," he said and Al looked marginally better about it, but still worried.

"You can't die?" a high voice asked, Envy and Al turned around to see what looked to be a very young girl, her hair was red and curly there were two white bows on either side of her head, the bows matched the white frilly, lacy dress she had on. Little buckled shoes also with white bows were on her tiny feet she held a stuffed bear, she looked like an adorable little girl maybe seven years old. But her eyes were a sparkling blue and looked like they had seen several life times' worth of things. Next to her stood two very buff men, both wearing suits and Envy didn't fail to notice the firearms attached to their hips.

Envy broke himself from staring with a small smile.

"Oh of course I can, I was just saying...it's a little inside joke," he laughed and the girl just kept staring. Al was nodding in agreement to Envy's hasty lie. The girl looked away after a moment.

"I don't believe you," she said in the voice of the little girl she looked like. Before Envy could come up with another lame thing to say, Ed was next to him.

"Scarlet," Ed said his eyes and face as cold and expressionless as ever. The girl looked at him, her head tilted to the side. Envy thought she looked adorable like that, he frowned that was so weird; he never thought anything was adorable, aside from Al.

"Edward," she replied and Envy looked between the two of them, it looked like they were having a staring contest. Vampires were so weird. Then they both blinked and she smiled, it was one of those I'm-adorable-I-know-it-and-I-always-get-what-I-want smiles.

"So tell me Edward, how is it your friend can survive getting hit in the jugular and not dieing of blood loss?" she asked sweetly. And Ed's face darkened slightly.

"I don't know what you mean," he said and the girl gave a trill of a laugh. Envy frowned at the two of them, he looked around no one else seemed to be paying them any attention. Well at first glance anyway, most people who weren't hurt or didn't have an underling hurt were looking at him. For some reason he really wanted to disappear.

After a while of Edward denying things and the girl, Scarlet, arguing she finally gave a huff and pouted at him.

"Edward, I don't want him. I know you want to protect him, he's all yours I just want to know," she said and Ed pursed his lips then nodded. The girl looked at him curiously, her eyes alight in fascination.

"What is he?" she asked and Ed looked at Envy, it was up to him to share that bit of information. Envy cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you so curious?" Envy asked and she looked somewhat surprised and then at Ed, Envy figured she wasn't used to not having her questions answered. Envy had been surprising people a lot lately hadn't he? She raised her eyebrow and turned to Ed, who smirked she looked surprised to see that expression on Ed's face.

"I don't control him, he's free to do whatever he wants, well...within reason," he said and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah my blood and my sex all belong to him...and Al...but no one else!" he said in mock indignation. She raised an eyebrow then shook her head her red curls bounding around her face.

"Well then, may I ask what you are?" she asked him directly this time. He smirked; the one Ed knew meant he was going to be a pain in the ass. Ed gave a sigh.

"Why yes you may," he replied and she waited for him to continue before her eyes narrowed. Envy just continued smiling.

"Will you tell me?" she asked trying again, and Envy tapped his chin in a contemplative manner, then Ed and Al both elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," he muttered as he glared at them, "I'm a homunculus," he said and seemed happy that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm tired," Envy said and Ed and Al both took that as, 'I don't want to talk any more let's get the hell out,' both nodded Al took Envy's hand and started to head out the door.

"Wait, I have a question for you. How old are you?" Envy asked half turned to go, the girl smiled, her white teeth gleaming.

"I'll be 3525 in two months, I'm having a party, I might invite you all," she said, Envy looked impressed then continued on with Al.

"Alright, we're taking our leave, it was nice speaking with you Scarlet," Ed said and she nodded as they all left, the others still staring.

Ed didn't mind Scarlet she was fairly honest, Ed took that as her inner child coming out; he knew she wouldn't spill about Envy, but the others who all looked curious. Well Ed couldn't control everyone, unfortunately.

"Hey Envy…I'm curious. What did you do before you met us?" Al asked one day, as he played a game of cards with the homunculus while Ed brushed and braided his hair, several weeks after the ball incident

"Um…a lot of stuff…" Envy said ambiguously glancing at Al over his cards, Al gave him a look.

"Care to explain?" Al asked and, Envy knew Ed was listening too, they both had that thirst for knowledge, he got a feeling they'd wanted to ask him for awhile now.

"Not really, no," Envy said and discarded two cars and grabbed another two. Al frowned and put his own cards down.

"Why not?" he asked with a confused frown, Envy sighed.

"Because…I don't want your opinions to change because of how I used to be," Envy said and Al looked confused, but Ed understood, he remembered how Envy was after he'd been raped. He'd been remorseful. He must have done a lot of bad things to a lot of people. Ed sighed as he finished up the braid he gave his brother a look when it looked like he was going to ask something else. Al stopped with a pout but looked at the door when a knock sounded.

Ed stood up to get the door he sighed, it was fairly late, who on earth could be calling at this hour? He opened the door and saw several large men with grim expressions.

"May I help you?" He asked and he saw Alexius coming down the hall a barely concealed frown on his face.

"We are here for the non-human, he must come with us," one of them said, and Ed scowled just as Alexius walked up.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave no permission for anyone to enter at this time," he said and he didn't look too happy that people had disobeyed him.

"They're trying to take Envy away," Ed said to him and Alexius' eyes narrowed he came to stand next to Ed.

"Well he does not belong to anyone he cannot be told to do anything," Alexius said and Envy raised an eyebrow, he didn't know Alexius was aware of the entire situation, or that he cared. Then again, the man _was_ possessive.

"That is no matter, this is by order of the council," the first man said and both Ed and Alexius stopped moving, Al exhaled in a hiss. Envy looked around in confusion; he had no idea what the problem was.

"They can't have him," Ed said quietly, and then he glared at the other two men. "They can't have him!" He yelled desperately and when it looked like he was going to fight both men took out guns, Envy knew they were the kind with anti-vampire poison, the kind that had been on the arrows at the ball, hunters had invented the stuff and it worked well, very well. Ed froze when one was pointed at his head; Envy had to make a split second decision.

"That's enough," he said fiercely then smiled slightly, "Where exactly am I going?" He was gone in an instant from the bed and was now looking the barrel of the gun right in the face, glaring at the man behind it.

"Envy!" Al shouted and reached for him Ed stared at the back of Envy's head. Envy turned and smirked at him.

"Don't worry about me, you know how I am," he smiled and Ed looked split between anger and terror.

"No…" he whispered and Envy smiled turned and kissed him, holding his face in his hands and not letting go, Al was over in a second clinging to his shirt.

"Envy…no…" Al whispered and Envy grabbed his face too kissing him just like he'd kissed his brother.

"You two are impossible, I'll be fine," he said with a wink, but he couldn't stand the look on either of their faces, Al looked like he was about to cry, and Ed looked like he'd been torn in half.

He kissed them both again before walking over to the two armed men; he turned to them with a smirk.

"Well then! Shall we gents?" he asked and they grunted before leading him out, one grabbed his arm and he had to slap it away.

"Brother!" Al turned to his silent brother who was looking down at his hands, Al clung to him. "Brother! They _can't_ take him! BROTHER!" Al said starting to sob, and a red tinted tear fell from his eye. Alexius placed a hand on his shoulder along with Ed's then led them to the bed.

"It's aright young one, calm yourself," he murmured quietly and Al smacked his hand away, glaring at the man through his blood stained tears.

"Shut Up! How can you say it's alright! They TOOK him! DAMMIT!" Al brought his hands down on the bed with each word, pounding the bedding in on itself. Ed watched his brother throw his tantrum for a bit before he stood up walked slowly over to his desk, he slowly ruffled through things, like he was finding it difficult to move before he grabbed a page looked at it for a while then turned and grabbed the phone, he dialed a number and waited.

"Brother?" Al asked quietly and stared at him tears still falling from his sad eyes. Ed didn't respond just waited. There was a greeting, and then Ed spoke, his voice was dead.

"Scarlet," he said and the voice on the other end gasped, both Alexius and Al could hear her when she spoke.

"_Edward! Oh baby I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them! But there were too many people who saw, I'm so sorry,_" the very old child said, they could hear the sympathy in her high voice. Al thought it a little odd someone who looked seven called Ed a baby but didn't pay any more mind to it.

"Is there anything…anything you can do?" Ed asked quietly, and Al could almost imagine the small girl reaching up to pat on the cheek.

"_I'm not sure…I…I can try_," she said and Ed closed his eyes.

"I…we would appreciate it," he said, his voice no longer dead, just dripping with sadness. Al knew that if his brother wasn't so stubborn he'd probably cry too.

"_I'll try my best…it might save him for a while…I can't think of anything to save him permanently, but…I'll try_." She said and Ed lowered his head.

"Thank you," he whispered then hung up the phone and stood there until Alexius took him by the arm and sat him back on the bed. Ed knew that since Scarlet was amongst the oldest living vampires she might actually be able to do something, and he trusted her.

"Don't fret my son, I believe everything will work out in the end," he said and Ed growled.

"How can you? He was just taken right from under us!" he yelled leaping up and letting his hands fist as he yelled straight in his makers face and Al cringed, who'd already gotten over the anger stage and was now in the depressed one. "I don't give a DAMN about the GOD DAMMNED COULCIL! They have NO RIGHT! No Right…" and he dropped to the ground and started pounding his fists into it.

"Dammit!" he cried and Al slid off the bed and kneeled next to him wrapping his arms around him.

"It's okay brother…You know Envy, he will be alright, we just have to…wait a little while," he mumbled and Ed hugged his brother back appreciating the attempt at making him feel better, but he knew he wouldn't feel better about it until Envy was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Read. Review. make me feel as if I'm actually appreciated.

Unbreakable Bond

"OW! Yes that HURTS you Asshole! I can FEEL you stupid shit! I just can't DIE!" Scarlet heard the yells through the hall and felt a little sorry for both the yeller and yelled at. But she was a little nervous, she may have power and she may be intelligent and talented and well…everything a vampire was supposed to be, but no one valued her input because of her appearance. So she looked like a child, but her mentality was that of a woman, her body may have stopped growing but her mind hadn't. And maybe she liked all of the frilly clothes and teddy bears and such but that was just the frivolities that ALL vampires had. She frowned and walked over to the exam room and looked through the window.

The boy, Envy, from the night of the ball was struggling with another vampire who seemed to be trying to hold him down. Envy finally growled and kicked the man against the wall, then sat on the examination table with a huff. Two other vampires were speaking to each other in the corner of the room.

"Perhaps if you cooperated this would be easier," one of them said as the other vampire picked themselves off the floor.

"Easier for _you_," Envy growled and glared at the man. The man sighed and looked at the irritated homunculus. Then finally Envy smirked.

"Here how about we make a deal?" he suggested and the man shared a look with the female next to him before looking back.

"A deal? Like what?" he asked his eyes narrowed at the smirking homunculus on the examination table.

"Quite simple really, I'll let you do what ever you want to me…but…I get to reciprocate," he said and his smirk deepened.

The man stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"You can't think we would fall for something so foolish, we aren't as stupid as your kind-" he started and Envy smirked then without preamble the man was cut off and pinned to the wall.

"Don't think that just because you are above humans makes you above me," he hissed, the man tried to speak but couldn't because Envy had him by the throat, and lucky for Envy the other two were too surprised to do anything so Envy continued, "You are not superior to me, in fact you are less than I am, to you, humans are food, to me humans are toys, in any society, food is held higher than a toy, and your kind too…are my toys…" he squeezed tighter using all of his strength for the first time in a very long time. "So…either _you_ cooperate with _me_…or…I get to kill you…for fun," he ended this with one of his trademark insane smiles. He'd perfected it to scare the shit out of people, never failed. And it was still useful. The man started struggling more, then the other two decided to intervene Envy smacked the woman and she flew to the window where Scarlet was watching in awe. Envy then threw the man at the examination table and kicked the other man at the wall again.

"So is it playtime?" Envy asked jovially, the three of them growled at him, and it looked like they were going to fight, but then thought better of it and scampered, leaving the door open. Envy chuckled and came out then spotted Scarlet giving him an impressed look.

"If you weren't already claimed I would take you myself," she said and Envy laughed, then walked over to her.

"That seems to be the general first thoughts of all," he chuckled, "So…what brings you here?" he asked and she paused for a minute still a little in awe.

"Oh! I'm here to…um rescue you…but it looks like you don't need it," she smiled. And Envy nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm fine, as long as they don't team up on me, I can handle one at a time, so maybe getting out will be a little more difficult," he thought then he looked her over.

"Yes, it will…why are you smiling like that?" she asked a little nervously, and his smile grew bigger.

"Well, tell me do you like fluffy animals?" he asked. And Scarlet blinked a few times.

"Um yes…what do you have in mind?" She asked and Envy just smiled.

o0o0o0o

Ed and Al were lying on the bed, waiting, since it was all they could do, Alexius was trying his best to do things but since he wasn't one of the Elders in the council he couldn't really do much.

"Do you think he's okay?" Al asked quietly.

"I don't know…." Ed said and they continued to stare at the canopy above them. They didn't know if Envy was okay, mentally, since physically he would be fine. And both of them were so restless they couldn't bring themselves to move.

"You two look like the living dead," Scarlet said from the side of the bed where she was staring at them. They both looked at her in slight surprise, they hadn't heard her come in.

"We kind of are," Al said and Scarlet giggled, then Al looked at the white Persian cat in her arms.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed and sat up and reached for the cat. The cat leaped from Scarlet's arms, and landed on Al's lap, Al gave a small laugh and started petting it. The cat purred and Al giggled, Ed watched the scene for a moment before closing his eyes. He knew Al was trying to distract himself and was glad he still liked cats, for some odd reason.

"Wow she's so pretty, what's her name?" he asked and Scarlet looked surprised for a moment then smiled almost too brightly.

"Oh I named her Snooglepuff," she said happily, the cat gave a mew that sounded an awful lot like 'what the fuck?' she just giggled.

"Snooglepuff? Oh well then Hello Snoogle!" Al said and lifted the cat to his face and buried his face in the pristine white fur, the cat gave a rather loud mew. Ed sighed.

"Al don't smother the poor thing," Ed said with no real inflection in his voice, just saying something to remind them he was still there. Maybe to remind himself too.

"I'm not! I'm just hugging her-hey!" Al exclaimed as the cat jumped out of his arms and ambled over to sit on Ed's chest.

"Snoogle no! Brother doesn't like cats," Al said and reached for the cat but the cat bat his his hand away with a paw and walked over Ed's chest to stare at his face then the cat smirked. Ed raised an eyebrow at it, then his eyes narrowed and he sat up.

"I only know one person who can smirk like that," he said and the cat mewed then the eyes went violet before turning back to the blue Envy had grown fond of and the cat grew into the long haired man who now sat on the bed in front of them.

"Envy!" Al gasped then tackled him to the bed at the same time as Ed; he gave a grunt and wrapped an arm around each blond.

"Well it's good to know I was missed," he said with a small chuckle. Both of the blonds buried their faces in his chest and neck.

"Of course you were missed dumb ass we love you," Ed mumbled into his chest, Envy smiled and kissed his head.

"We can't live without you...we love you too much to lose you," Al said quietly in the crook of his neck. Envy tightened his grip on the taller blond.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I just left with them but I didn't fancy seeing Ed getting shot in the head," he said and Ed wrapped his arms more securely around Envy's waist. Al snuggled closer to him and clutched onto Envy's black shirt. Envy heard a sniffle and looked up to see Scarlet mock dabbing at her eyes.

"It's so Sweet!" she blubbered and Envy rolled his eyes, but smiled at her in thanks.

"Thanks squirt," he said sincerely she rolled her eyes at the squirt comment but smiled at him any way.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me have to bail you out again, it's bad for my complexion," she said in a huff, Envy laughed and he felt Al and Ed laughing at it too.

"Your complexion looks a little dead to me, a lost cause, sorry," Envy replied and she threw one of the pillows at him he fell over still hugging the blonds to his body. Ed looked up at the girl.

"Thank you Scarlet," he said and she smiled at him then walked over and sat on the bed next to them.

"I wanted to, I've never seen anyone as close as you three are, I wanted to protect that," she said and brushed her small fingers over Ed's forehead and Al's as he looked at her in thanks and finally Envy's.

"Well I know I'm grateful," Envy said with a smile and Ed and Al gave small noises of agreement before they buried themselves back into their lover. Scarlet laughed a little she kissed them all on the head and then got off the bed.

"I'll give you some alone time," she said with a smirk that looked odd on such a small face, she gave them all a look that only Envy caught before leaving the room. The door closed softly and Envy gave a small sigh, he may not have been gone long but he'd missed his two Elrics, them and their kisses and smiles and laughter and random wall pinning. He kissed them both on the head and squeezed them close.

"Please don't even leave again," Al whispered and Envy cringed a little.

"I don't know how much control I'll have over it next time since I did scare a few of them away…" Envy said and Ed looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"What did you do?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he was in for a scolding, Envy flinched.

"Nothing…I just told them they were my toys and beneath me…then threw them against a wall a few times," he said hurriedly and Ed's eyebrow only rose higher.

"Envy…" he said and now Al was frowning at him too, he smiled weakly.

"What? Aw come on no one is dead! They're just probably not too happy at the current moment," he said and both brothers sighed.

"You're going to have to stay hidden," Ed said, and Al nodded in agreement then he smiled and Envy gave a shiver.

"I know! You can stay a cat!" Al said and Envy groaned, Ed paused for a moment then nodded.

"It seems alright, what should we call you though?" he said and Envy felt himself get scared.

"Anything but Snooglepuff," he said but they both smiled at him.

"But Miss Scarlet already knows it, we can say you were a gift from her, to make us feel better, and besides," Al said smiling and turning to his equally smiling brother.

"And besides it seems a fitting punishment," Ed continued and Envy looked at them in horror.

"Noooo!" he whined and they laughed before hugging him again. He was happy they were happy, when he'd first come in he felt like his heart had split, they looked so lost. But now they were better and he was glad he could make them smile again. Eventually they fell asleep so they were frozen in Envy's arms but he didn't mind, he caressed their frozen faces and kissed their hair. He didn't want them looking like that ever again. It almost hurt him so he would protect their smiles with everything he had.

o0o0o0o

"I can't believe this, they're still looking for you…" Al said as he looked at an announcement that had been sent to all vampires to be on the look out for a monster.

"And they called me a monster, how rude. I'm not a fucking monster, I'm fucking cute," Envy said from Al's lap in his Persian cat disguise, Al giggled and scratched his ears. "I mean who could think something as cute as this," He leapt off of Al's lap and pranced around, "could be a monster?" he mewled and Ed started laughing. Al was already in the throes of giggles Envy smirked at them, sat on the floor and just grinned. He liked making them laugh it made him happy.

"It bothers me they're still looking though…it's been what…ten months?" Ed said his mouth twisted in thought.

"Do you think they'll come back again?" Al asked he went back over to Envy and picked him up, Envy scampered up his arm and laid himself across Al's shoulders.

"I sure hope not, I can only act like an adorable little fluff ball for so long," Envy said and Al laughed.

"Maybe…we should just tell the council and they'll leave you alone," Ed muttered, his eyes hazy as he was lost in thought.

"You think that'll work?" Envy and Al asked at the same time, Ed shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, if not then…I don't know…I'll go talk to Alexius about it," he said and went out the door to make his way to Alexius' quarters and then Al was staring at him with a certain look on his face, it made Envy want to crawl under a rock. It was predatorial and hungry.

"Uh-oh…" he mumbled and Al heard and his face changed to a smile.

"Envy…" he said and Envy heard the breathless need in his voice, it made a shiver run down his spine. He glared at Al and then returned to his human form.

"I really hate it when you do that, getting turned on as a cat is weird…" he said and then he couldn't say any more Al's mouth was over his own and then he was slammed onto the bed, Al's hands roamed over his naked body, which he'd done out of convenience. Al had his own clothes off in a matter of seconds, Envy still had no idea how he disrobed so quickly, but the thought left when Al's mouth found his nipple. His hands ran down his sides making Envy arch into the touch, he moaned quietly. Al pulled up for a moment then transferred one of his hands to Envy's member and slowly started to pump, Envy whined at the slow pace. Al grinned and stuck his fingers in his own mouth sucking on them. Envy gave a frustrated moan and bucked his hips, crying out and Al removed his fingers to bend down and kiss him between making shushing noises. Envy's eyes snapped open with a glare.

"Al…" he whined and the boy smiled. He stuck his fingers back in his mouth, then took them out and stuck them by Envy's entrance.

"Shush, it's fine," he said quietly and smoothly stuck in his first finger, Envy groaned and his fingers ripped the sheets on the bed.

"Says you!" he mumbled in painful ecstasy, Al couldn't stop from chuckling, as he stretched the homunculus, putting in another finger and making sure he was properly prepared, then he lowered his lips to Envy's and thrust his tongue in between gasping lips, his tongue and fingers moving at the same time. Al pulled his fingers out and kissed Envy slowly.

"I want to try another position…" he said and Envy raised an eyebrow before he let himself get flipped over, he made a small sound of understanding and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Al kissed his neck and slowly slid himself into Envy's entrance, Envy moaned and Al mock bit his shoulder. Al started thrusting in slowly and Envy couldn't stop from moaning as Al brushed his sweet spot. Al wrapped his arms around Envy's upper torso and pulled him up, so he was just kneeling, his own reached back and clung to Al's thighs to keep himself up.

"Unng! Al…" he moaned as Al's thrusts came faster, his mouth trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders. And then he gasped a hot mouth was on his member, he looked down to see another blond head bobbing up and down.

"Oh god…Ed…" he gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation, he clenched onto Al's thighs tighter and brought on by Al's thrusting and Ed's ministrations he climaxed into Ed's mouth. Ed sucked him until he was done then wiped his lips and sat up straight and then grabbed onto Envy's waist. Raising his mouth to Envy's to start wrestling with his tongue; Envy took one hand away from Al's thigh and attached it to Ed's shirt, clinging to it and pulling him closer. Then Ed's mouth moved to his neck just as Al's did, simultaneously they sunk their teeth in. Envy lost himself in the sensation then, he could feel them both and himself he didn't know who began where and whose limbs were whose. He gasped and left his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy, he didn't know how long it lasted but finally after the fall they both released him, they stayed still for a moment, before Ed groaned and got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom with a new change of clothes. Al slid out of Envy with a chuckle then fell back onto the bed.

"Looks like Brother needs to clean up..." he mumbled and Envy snorted before crawling over the thoroughly relaxed vampire.

"You're evil you know that right? You and your brother...pure evil," he whispered over Al's flesh as he ran his lips over his collar and throat.

"We know," Ed said from the bathroom door, then he threw some new clothes at his brother, Al groaned.

"I don't wanna..." he mumbled into the pillows, and Envy took the pair of pants that landed on his head and shoved them at the younger boy.

"I'm sure...but it's awkward having my little brother walking around naked...I mean I know we used to bathe together and everything...but that was when we were like five..." Ed said as he looked over some things on his desk.

"You're no fun brother...I think we should turn in to nudists..." Al said clutching the pillow to his face but his eyes were glittering up at his brother, Envy laughed and then decided Al would make a nice body pillow and curled around him his head resting next to Al's.

"As much fun as that would be, there might be a few more people besides me who would be scarred by the exposure," Ed said and plopped down at the desk with a slight glare at the paperwork.

"What? Scarred? Are you sure? I think everyone should bask in my glory!" Al said and propped himself up on his elbows making Envy grunt at the movement.

"If that's what you want to call it," Ed chuckled, Al rolled his eyes then grabbed for his clothes and his attempt to redress was impeded by the homunculus on top of him.

"Envy...can you get off for a second?" Al asked placing his hand on the dark head, Envy grunted.

"Do I have to?" he said, voice muffled by the mattress.

"Um it would be helpful yes," Al said smiling, Envy groaned and rolled over so he was laying on his back on the bed, but not on Al. He watched as the boy put his clothes on with a small smile, then he looked over at Ed who was working like he normally did. Al went to go get more files, fully clothed, and sat down next to his brother. Envy smiled at them, he would be content for life to continue on like this but life had a way of screwing him over.

"Hey Brother...?" Al asked one evening while they were trying to work things out, Envy was out with Eric and they were alone in the room.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ed asked frowning over the scheduling conflicts with the council. Al stared at him for a moment before continuing on.

"Does it...bother you that he never says 'I love you'?" he said quietly Ed looked up at him then set his pen down.

"Does it bother _you_?" he asked gently and Al fidgeted a little before nodding and then looking away like he was in trouble.

"I say it to him and he usually just smiles and kisses my forehead, does he say it to you?" Al asked and he looked at his brother in a mixture of shock, jealousy and longing, Ed shook his head.

"No, he doesn't...but I know why," Ed said and Al's face cleared of the previous emotions to form curiosity.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper.

"He doesn't think he can love, he's a homunculus so he believes he can't really feel... I regret what I said about homunculi all those years ago...it's like he believes it even though he denied it then, he's changed so much, I do love him and I think deep down a part of him is human and that part loves us deeply, I know it. He loves us but he doesn't trust himself enough to say it out loud," Ed said and Al looked at his brother who was lost in thought, his gaze on the bed.

"So he loves us, he just can't say it...I see," Al said and Ed's eyes cleared and he smiled at his brother then rubbed the top of his head.

"He can't say it as a homunculus, but yes he loves us, and we love him so that's why we need to keep him with us," Ed said with determination, Al nodded.

"Yeah!" he agreed, and Ed smiled for a brief moment it was just like all those years ago when they had a goal. They didn't really have a goal anymore but they had something to protect which was better. They were going to protect Envy with all they had.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh snap. it was a two-on-onesome. I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Reeead...Now! oh and don't forget to review, cause if you don't. I feel really sad and unappreciated and it makes me not want to write. mkay? :D

Unbreakable Bond

It worked somehow, they got a meeting with the Council, and Ed and Al came up with the idea that Envy would be there but he'd be in his cat form with Scarlet, they would try to get the council to stop looking for Envy and leave him alone. And Envy would be there just in case if things didn't work out, he had insisted despite both of the Elric's arguments. So that's where they were now Envy was in Scarlet's arms his blue cat eyes taking everything in, Eric was standing behind them Ed and Al were in front while Scarlet's bodyguards were on either side of her all in a eloquent room with marble and satin and the five Council members sitting in lush chairs behind a grand oak table. Envy looked at each of them, to think they were the oldest and most powerful was kind of odd.

The first one on the left was a ten year old boy, or what looked like one anyway, he had dark brown hair that almost looked black and deep green eyes, eyes that were cold and looked old beyond years. Envy decided he didn't like him, next to the boy was a woman who looked to be in her twenty's, her long red hair was elegantly curly and beautiful, her eyes brown and knowing. Like she knew deep secrets, Envy liked her body but still wasn't sure how to feel about her. Next to her was a man who looked to be in his forties, his short blond hair was in his blue eyes, but he didn't seem to care as he looked at Ed and Al with judgment in his eyes. Next to him was another man, or a boy he looked maybe seventeen, he had spiky blue hair, and his hazel eyes looking bored, like he wanted to be anywhere but here, natural teenage attitude, Envy would have snorted, one would think that since he was supposedly old, he'd have grown out of that. And next to him, was another teenager a girl this time, maybe fifteen, and her long brown hair was tied up in an elegant knot, Envy got the impression she was tired of being a teenager and was trying to act more adult, Envy felt for her, being stuck one age would suck, not that he knew, he could always change.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric is it?" the man in the middle spoke, the judgmental blond, his voice sounded almost mocking, Envy tried not to hiss, Scarlet lifted him up a little and squeezes gently.

"Yes sir," Ed said politely, Envy knew he had to be polite because these people were powerful and Ed had to at least act like he respected them. But he really wished Ed would go back to his old self and just shout, these people needed it.

"And you wanted us to stop the pursuit of the monster that has bewitched you?" he asked with a glint in his eyes, Envy stiffened and Scarlet tightened her hold. "I am curious as to why you do not want us to protect you from it," he said and Ed had to stop himself from snarling, Al's hand brushing against his helped.

"He's not a monster, and he hasn't bewitched anyone, believe me, he may be a manipulative bastard but even _he_ can't go that far," he said and a small smirk graced his lips, Envy had to huff at that, and Scarlet stifled her giggles in his fur at that, inwardly he smiled, okay so maybe it was a little true.

"You sound as if you've known him for quite some time," the redheaded woman said her brown eyes glinting in interest.

"Uh yeah...yes, we've been friends for the past several years, and then I knew him before..." Ed trailed off, he had known Envy before he'd been changed.

"Before what?" the ten year old boy asked, Ed's eyes flicked to him.

"Before I was changed," Ed said and the boy raised an eyebrow in surprise. Apparently knowing someone after one's change was unheard of, Envy understood why, most other people died.

"How is that?" he asked and Ed sighed.

"Um he was there when I was alive..." Ed said not sure how to expand on the intricate relationship they once had.

"Um...He's about nine hundred and fifty years old, if that helps any," Al added quietly, the eyes moved to him briefly before returning to Ed.

"You knew it previously?" the man in the middle asked and Envy was getting irritated at being called an it.

"Yeah...um we were...acquaintances not very close then but we are now," Ed said and his eyes hardened at the end, they were close, very close and he wasn't going to give up without a fight after all he was an overly possessive blood sucker and he was damn proud of it.

"Well it's age really doesn't mean anything, this thing can't die, it took out three of our researchers, that evening at the ball he took out four of those humans in mere seconds, this thing is dangerous. What will stop it from destroying us?" he asked and Envy recognized that look in his eyes the same one Dante had once had, and all those people who were never any good for the world. Envy hated this man.

"He isn't really that dangerous, in actuality he's too lazy to destroy anyone," Ed said and Al had to suppress a giggle at the truthfulness of the statement.

"You say he isn't dangerous but he hurt some of my researchers, he told them we are his toys, that would include you and your...brother, you really don't think he's dangerous?" the man said, and Ed frowned, he could deny that but he didn't want to completely discredit Envy, he knew full well Envy had his pride, ironically enough.

"He only ever used violence when it was necessary, with your researchers I'm sure he only wanted to get away, and from what he told me, your researchers weren't very...hospitable." Ed said and his eyes were glued to the blond man's whose narrowed, it was a crime to not be hospitable to others, even humans.

"You think just because he isn't something you don't understand gives you an excuse to treat him like an animal?"Ed asked and there was an underlying edge of anger in his voice."because I tell you now he is not an animal, he's complicated, he may be harsh and unrefined, he may have a hot head and he may act like a complete jerk sometimes, but he's also gentle and protective and when he smiles it's hard not to smile along with him, so you can take your preconceived misconceptions and shove them up your-" as Ed had continued to speak his voice had grown louder and more passionate, and Envy had wanted to go over to him and hug him because of what he'd been saying but Scarlet had kept a firm grip on him and whispered soothing things in his ears. But then Ed had started to act like his old self and Envy was behind him with a hand over his mouth in less than a second.

"And here I was hoping you'd turn back to your old methods, then I saw the guns, honestly Ed do you _want_ to give me a heart attack?" Envy said and Ed's head turned to look at the homunculus who was smiling softly. And then Ed noticed that there were men standing around the room and all of them did indeed have guns. And all of them were pointed in their direction.

"You are the monster...how did you get in here?" the man stood up and looked at Envy in slight horror, Envy frowned at him then stood in front of both Ed and Al.

"Through the door like everyone else," Envy said to irritate the man further. And to Envy's immense satisfaction it worked, the man's eyes narrowed.

"You are not permitted to be in here," he said and Envy's eyes narrowed he took a few steps forward.

"Why? Afraid I might attack you? Afraid I might act like the animal you claim me to be?" he asked his eyes narrowed at the blond man.

"What else could you be? You are not human you are not vampire, only an animal," he said and Envy frowned.

"Or just something you don't understand," he said and he was satisfied to see the flicker of anger in the man's eyes. "You call yourselves superhuman, meaning you are above the level of humanity that humans maintain. But how can you be superhuman when you act just like them? When your emotions are multiplied almost tenfold? Can you really call yourselves superhuman?" he asked and he spread his arms out gesturing to everyone around him. "You are more human than they are themselves, why is it that you thrive on their essence of life? You need it to live just as they do, blood. That is what makes you what you are, mere humans are just small specs in the grand scheme that is life, so don't start bitching to anyone about monsters, and don't you dare start yourself on power trips you aren't any more superior than the rock in my shoe," Envy said and Ed, Al Scarlet and most of the people in the room were gazing at him in awe, they all got what he said. So did the man he just didn't want to accept it.

"This is not about us this is about you, you cannot say such things about concepts that are far out of your mental capacity!" he almost screeched, Envy gazed at him for a moment his eye brow raising slowly.

"_My_ mental...? Tell me something Vampire, have you ever heard of the gate?" Envy asked and the man paled, he had. "Then you must know that the gate holds the truth, and all knowledge. I was born from the gate I know more about things than you ever will, believe me, saying something is beyond my mental capacity is a very stupid and ignorant thing to say." Envy said and he turned to the others. "So you all follow this man? This idiot? I am ashamed, I thought the Vampire race was smarter than this but you have this shit head as your leader, I see the vampire race falling to ruin under him," Envy said and there was a ripple of shock around the room though Envy knew Ed and Al were probably trying not to laugh.

"Wha-" the man started in outrage Envy held up his hand to stop the onslaught. He took a deep breath.

"Oh hush," Envy said simply and the man's face contorted into further rage, Envy couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at that.

"In our society you are nothing! You are too young, so your knowledge is meaningless!" the man said and Envy sighed.

"Very true...in _your _society, but in mine, I am the oldest and wisest, and always will be," He said and couldn't help but smirk a little at that.

"Are you saying there are more of you?" the man asked and Envy heard the fear in his voice, he smirked and his eyes glinted.

"Oh yes...there are more...one of us can eat anything..." Envy started stalking towards the table, his air completely mischievous; Ed had to repress a sigh. "Another can use her nails to pierce through anything, another can harden his body and it can't be penetrated by anything...and another who can be _anyone_..." Envy ended up right in front of the man who was leaning back in his chair in fear. "He can even be...you," and Envy changed into the blond man who gasped in utter horror. There were other gasps around the room and to Envy's surprise the only ones who seemed unaffected were Ed, Al, Scarlet, Eric and the other four council members.

"You monster, evil being of spawn! Shoot it! Shoot!" he said and the men shot and riddled Envy's body with bullets. He froze from all the impacts then looked at the man with a frown. The holes healing and the bullets falling to the ground with pings.

"Did you miss the memo? The one that said I couldn't die?" he asked his voice laden with sarcasm. "Because getting shot really isn't a fun experience, would you like to try?" he said and then there was a gun in his hand pointed straight at his face. "You know from everyone's reaction's I'd be doing us all favors by pulling this trigger, perhaps you should give me and incentive not to...hm?" he asked and he saw the other members of the council watching him, the red haired woman looked like she was trying not to nod at him to do it, the teenagers were watching in greedy apprehension, the boy teen had a straight face but Envy could see the want in his eyes. And the young boy his face was neutral, but his eyes were gleaming. They all wanted him gone.

"You will be disposed of if you even-" there was a shake in the man's voice and Envy's grin grew manic.

"No my good man you will be disposed of," and then he shot the man right between the eyes. He didn't even have time to scream the bullet hit his face and he started to disintegrate on impact, Envy looked at him in slight disgust.

"Ew...if I'd known he was gonna make a mess I would have thrown him out a window or something," he mumbled more to himself than the people in front of him.

"Well now that that's been cleared up, are we good?" he asked the other council members he waved the gun around as he turned back into himself. The red haired woman nodded, the blue haired boy looked like he was trying not to laugh, the girl was watching the man disintegrate with disgust, and the boy was watching Envy with interest.

"We are good, you will no longer be pursued and because of your...state we can not do any forms of punishment for killing our Council president, and off the record, thank you, he was beginning to cause more trouble than was necessary, we owe you." the red haired woman said and Envy grinned.

"Oh I'll think of something, how about...you being the new president? That would be fine with me," he said and she grinned. He let the gun disappear and then gave them a salute and skipped back over to Ed.

"Farewell my friends until we meet again!" he said and then grabbed both Ed and Al's arms and started walking out, Scarlet gave the woman a small smile then grabbed onto Envy's shirt and followed them out Eric and the two bodyguards right behind them.

Envy, Ed, Al and Scarlet all made way back to the Boy's rooms Scarlet was giggling the whole way.

"Oh that was wonderful! I don't think I've had that much fun in centuries!" she cheered and Envy laughed.

"Glad I could help out squirt," he chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him as she skipped ahead of the three boys, Eric and the bodyguards who were talking behind them about who knew what, Envy was happy just to have Ed and Al in each hand.

"I think we're gonna be fine now..." Al said with a sigh he let his head rest against Envy's shoulder as they made it to the room.

"Mhmm...no one can separate us for too long, otherwise I get testy," Envy grinned Ed looked at him and smirked.

"I think the word is 'Bitchy', Envy," he said and Envy stuck his tongue out, Al laughed as Scarlet opened the door for them and they stepped into the room and froze. Envy looked at the short figure sitting on the floor with crossed legs and asked in complete shock.

"Wrath...what the hell are you doing here?"

o0o0o0o (this was GONNA be an end chap. but nope i was nice.)

Envy stood in the middle of the room hand over his face, Ed and Al sat on the bed Scarlet in between them, while Wrath sat on the floor looking like he was ready to get punished. Envy dragged his hand down his face and looked down at the purple eyes that were looking at him in apprehension.

"Alright so tell me again...the problem is Gluttony?" he asked and Wrath nodded still acting like he was waiting to get hit.

"He's grown so big he's ruining the underground city and causing earth quakes. People are gonna investigate and I don't know where the red stones are to hide them," he said and Envy heaved a sigh.

"Did you ever think of just killing Gluttony?" Envy asked with strained patience, Wrath gave him a look

"You try killing something that's completely out of it's mind and nearly fifty times your size and tell me how you do," he said and Envy's eyebrows rose.

"How big is he exactly?" Envy asked and Wrath shrugged.

"I dunno, bigger than a building. He's really big and he has three extra heads...it's disgusting," Wrath said and Envy grunted in agreement.

"Why didn't you use alchemy? Oh wait never mind..." he mumbled and rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness, Wrath blinked at him then gave a barely audible snort and clenched his automail hand, which looked to be in good shape for being so old, but Envy saw new parts scattered here and there, so the kid was taking care of it.

"You're different," he said and Envy looked at him calculatingly, Wrath didn't know how to describe the look on his face. Then Envy smirked.

"Time changes people," he said and turned to Ed and Al, who were watching the whole ordeal in interested silence, he smiled at them before turning to look at a picture he'd never really looked at before it was a cityscape not very interesting.

"But you were the same for a really long time before, you always used to hit me cause you were always angry," Wrath blurted out, Envy turned around with raised eyebrow.

"I hit you because you were an annoying little shit, and I was always angry because Dante would never let me forget my object, well person, that all of that antagonism was directed at...it'd get to you too after so many centuries," he replied dryly and was a little glad to see the look of surprise and bewilderment on the young homunculus face.

"But you're different..." he said and Envy laughed.

"You know Wrath you're fairly different yourself," Al said from the bed, and Wrath looked at him like he'd just noticed he was there.

"Alphonse Elric? And Edward Elric?" he asked in shock, his eyes widened in disbelief and Envy sighed.

"Hey twerp stay with me here, ignore the horny brothers," he said and had pillows thrown at him for the comment, Scarlet had a pillow to her face to stifle her giggles.

"But...how can they...it's been...?" he looked at Envy in confusion his eyes wide.

"They're not human anymore, now moving on, you came here to get my help with Gluttony?" he asked trying to recapture the boys' attention.

"Um...yeah. I can't do it by myself...or with..." and he mumbled something and Envy raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked and Wrath twitched, Envy kneeled down in front of the boy and repeated the question.

"Who Wrath?" he said and the boy looked up and had the distinct look that said he thought he was in trouble.

"Greed." the boy mumbled and Envy's eyebrows shot up, as the boy looked back down.

"Greed's dead," both Ed and Envy said at the same time. Wrath looked at Ed then back again.

"The new one, I found him by accident, and...well I had to...you know give him some stones and well Gluttony spews them all the time so I had some extra just in case, and I found him and the Ouroborus appeared on his left hand so he's Greed, right?" Wrath spoke really fast as if he said it fast enough he wouldn't get hurt as much, Envy blinked then sighed at the boy.

"You have a punishment complex, and where is he now?" he said poking the boy in the forehead.

"He's outside..." Wrath said staring at Envy's finger like he couldn't believe that hadn't hurt. Envy sighed as he stood.

"I'm not going to hurt you brat so stop looking so surprised," he said and Wrath schooled his face to look a little embarrassed. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll help...let's get this over with I have better things to be doing...and people," he said and got another pillow to the face.

"We're coming too," Ed and Al said at the same time, they looked at each other and grinned, Envy sighed again.

"Really? Never would have guessed," he said sarcastically, and Ed frowned at him good naturedly. Then all five of them, Scarlet insisted coming too, saying something along the lines of 'the three of them being too exciting to just abandon,' When they reached the outside Wrath walked forward a little and another figure jumped out of a nearby tree and landed next to him. He was taller than Wrath by at least a foot and a half, he had long black hair that was tied back in a low tail, he wore black slacks and a black Xingian style jacket. By the looks of his face he looked to be at least seventeen, Envy saw the Red ouroborus on his left hand. It was Greed alright.

"So he's Envy? From your description I thought he'd be bigger and uglier," the boy said, his mouth twisted in a smirk. Envy glared at him then in a split second had Greed pinned to the tree.

"Don't think for a second that because you are new I won't beat the living shit out of you, fix your attitude or I'll not hold back when I beat some manners into you," he hissed, as he'd spoken his aura had grown more dangerous, his face had darkened and his eyes had gotten that gleam they used to have, the one that told anyone who looked in his eyes he was insane. The boy wriggled against the tree in fear.

"S-sorry!" he squeaked and Envy dropped him, and held back a groan, he hated having to make good impressions more than once.

"Whatever, now let's go!" he turned from the new homunculus and grinned at the people behind him, Al smiled and Scarlet giggled, Ed just rolled his eyes.

They made their way to an entrance to the underground city that Ed and Al had no idea about Envy just smiled at them and gestured for them to go in. Envy watched as Scarlet and Wrath went in, holding hands, they were both smiling as they talked, he raised an eyebrow at Wrath who blushed and pulled Scarlet in, Envy chuckled. Then Greed walked past him giving him a wary look, and Envy looked at him straight faced and then kicked him further into the tunnel when he was being slow.

"So this is Centurie?" Ed asked as they looked at the underground city Envy came to stand next to him.

"Mhmm, once upon a time, this was where I used to live," he said and Ed looked at him in curiosity.

"That can't be this must be centuries old!" Greed said in bewilderment, the others looked at each other then sighed and turned back to look at the city.

"What?" Greed asked Wrath who rolled his eyes, "I don't get it!" he said and Wrath sighed and glared at him.

"Envy is the oldest homunculus for a reason, he was the first, and he was born like nine hundred years ago," Wrath said and Envy looked back at him looking almost impressed.

"Wow brat I didn't know you actually listened," he said and Wrath stuck his tongue out at the elder, who chuckled.

"I can listen-" but he was cut off as Scarlet put her hand over his mouth when there was a distant rumble.

"Is that what we came for?" she asked and Wrath nodded, Envy sighed and looked over to where there was a huge cloud of white dust that was where Gluttony was destroying buildings.

"Alright come on you two...let's get this over with," he said and he gestured to Wrath and Greed who nodded, but Ed and Al huffed.

"Wait a second! We're coming too!" Ed said and he glared at his lover who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that would have been nice but what of Miss Scarlet hmm? She needs some body guards and-oh no what's that?" he pointed behind them then pulled Wrath and Greed down the wall with him, and Ed and Al snarled at him when they turned back around to find him gone.

"Oh...he is so going to get it," Ed growled and Al just laughed, then rested a hand on his brothers arm.

"You know he's only trying to protect us, imagine if we got eaten by Gluttony, not very pleasant," Al said and Ed huffed but didn't want to agree out loud.

"But what about him? I don't want him to get eaten..." Ed mumbled and Scarlet giggled.

"I don't think that's a problem." and she pointed to the giant flab of fat that looked to be tied up by its own limbs.

"Oh that's disgusting..." Al said turning away and shivering slightly, Ed chuckled then jumped down after the three homunculus.

"Brother!" Al called after him and Scarlet jumped down too, giggling the whole way, "Miss Scarlet!" Al screeched then after a moment's hesitation, "Wait for me!" and he jumped down too.

"Uhg the fat lub..." Wrath poked the over sized Gluttony who was whining for his Lust. Envy crossed his arm.

"Gluttony what are you doing?" he asked and the the blank eyes turned to him.

"Envy...my Lust...my Lust!" he whined and Envy sighed, then patted the giant lub almost sympathetically.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon," he said and the blank eyes lit up.

"Lust? My Lust?" he asked and Envy nodded.

"Yes but you need to stay with us and not eat anymore okay?" he asked and the lub nodded excitedly.

"Ed..." and Envy turned to the blond who was frowning at him, Envy chuckled, "Sorry but I didn't want you to get hurt, but now we could use your help," he said and Ed sighed and looked at Al and Scarlet who both started giggling, he scoffed at them.

"Alright what do you need?" he asked now ignoring the giggles behind him as he came to look up at Gluttony.

"Well the only real way to get rid of him is to use him in a transmutation, so...I don't know I guess you could repair the City," Envy shrugged, that was the only thing he could think of.

"Is that all?" Ed asked teasingly and Envy stuck his tongue out which made him laugh. Then Al stepped up.

"I'll help!" he said jovially and Envy and Ed laughed. The brothers looked at each other then clapped and placed their hands on Gluttony who was just happy to believe he was to see his Lust again. The alchemical reaction was spectacular, the sky lit up and buildings started to return to their original pristine forms, Envy sighed and leaned against Wrath, who looked at him in surprise then smiled.

"Well that was fun," he murmured and Wrath laughed, but then they stopped when Greed gasped. There was a transmutation circle surrounding him and the Elric brothers looked at each other in shock. It wasn't them, and then Wrath gasped too, another one appeared beneath him too. Envy jumped out of the way.

"What the hell?" he muttered and then there was one under him and he couldn't move. He stared down in horror at the circle, he recognized it but he didn't really know what it was for, it looked like something he'd seen a long, long time ago. But there was one thing he knew.

It was a Human Transmutation circle.

It was_** his**_ human transmutation circle.


	12. Chapter 12

Short...ness...and for once no not you Ed...

Unbreakable Bond

Envy opened his eyes, he didn't know when he'd closed them but now he really felt like closing them again.

Around him it was pure white there was no floor or walls or a ceiling it was just white, he felt it though, the distinct feeling he was being watched and he really didn't want to turn around. He figured he knew what was there. But almost like he didn't have a choice he turned and saw the Gate looming in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked as scathingly as he could, but couldn't manage to hide the tremor in his voice.

"_**There is no need for fear**_**,**" the voice said in amusement and Envy scowled, stupid Gate had a sense of humor.

"Then what do you want?" he asked and the Gate chuckled, Envy glared at it.

"_**I do believe the question is what do you want?**_" and Envy scowled, his hands clenched in to fists.

"I don't want anything! I just want to stay how I am with Ed and Al!" he snapped and then blushed, he wasn't supposed to say that. The Gate chuckled again.

"_**I would keep things that way but life has never been fair, I will be sure to keep you with Edward and Alphonse but that is **_**All**_** I can do,**_" the Gate said and Envy didn't understand.

"What do you mean 'All'? What are you going to do?" he yelled but he felt himself being pulled back.

"_**I will see you again,**_" the Gate said and Envy was gone.

Envy woke up feeling very weak, he saw Ed and Al both sitting side ways, how did they mange that? He wondered but then felt the cold ground on his back and discovered he was laying on the ground, and why did he feel so...warm? He lifted his hand and looked at it through blurry eyes...but wait...he _never_ had blurry eyes. His hand was shaking, he didn't shake. And then he saw instead of his pale smooth flawless skin, veins and finger prints and...

"Oh god..." he mumbled in horror. He could feel it, his pulse and his heart beat, he could hear himself breathing. He was human.

"Envy?" Ed asked and Envy hiccupped before he went limp and lost consciousness.

"Envy!" both Al and Ed cried as they felt him go limp and then Ed froze: the smell, it was overbearing.

"Oh fuck..." he whispered and he looked up to see Al staring at Envy's exposed throat, Ed tackled his brother to the ground and away from Envy.

"Brother?" Al asked confused and Ed grimaced.

"We can't get near him Al...his blood is too addictive," Ed said and Al looked at him confused, then looked over where Envy was lying on the ground.

"But you...didn't..." Al mumbled and Ed sighed and released his brother. Scarlet was standing by looking at the three former homunculi all lying on the ground.

"I almost did..." Ed admitted, and he gestured to Scarlet, "We can't get near him...but we can take care of Wrath and Greed..." he said and she nodded, she whipped out a tiny pink phone and called her bodyguards that still neither of the Elrics knew why she needed. Ed grabbed Wrath, who no longer had automail he actually had a right arm and left leg of his own, and Al grabbed Greed, who looked a lot less obnoxious unconscious, and when he showed up Scarlet's bodyguard grabbed Envy.

They ended up taking them to Scarlet's mansion, since it was closest and had more than enough rooms to keep the three sleeping boys comfortable.

"What the hell happened?" Ed asked no one in particular, he sat with his head in his hands in one of Scarlets chintz chairs in her library, Al sat in another chair looking defeated, while Scarlet got them drinks.

"He's human, they all are, that's what happened," Scarlet said as she handed the two blonds glasses of blood mixed with wine.

"I know but why? It wasn't us, and when we tried to stop the transmutation, we couldn't," Al said rubbing his head in frustration.

"It was the Gate...I felt it...but why did it decide to change them into humans?" Ed mumbled and Al looked at his brother in shock.

"The Gate? You're sure?" Al asked and Ed nodded his head.

"What else could it have been? Obviously the only thing with power to do something like that would be the Gate," Ed rubbed his eyes and slouched in his chair. "And of course the Truth never would give a reason why..." he said almost amusedly. And Al sighed in agreement.

"Um I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're talking about so I'll just say this, the two of you need some time to work things out and I realize that you need to talk to Envy to do that, but if something as simple as the smell of his blood sets you off you can't be near him. So you need time to learn control, and from what I gather, you two will be able to do it fine. But until you can handle yourselves, I think Envy should stay with me, Wrath will be with me too, I've decided I like him, and Greed can do whatever he wishes, I will take him if he needs somewhere to stay," she finished with a grin, Ed rolled his eyes but frowned at the rest of what she said.

It made sense, of course it did, and Ed trusted Scarlet but he didn't want to be away from Envy and by the look on his brother's face neither did Al. But they both saw the sense in her words they just didn't want to be away from Envy.

"You should come back to see him you know...make sure he doesn't die of Sexlessness..." she said and they both gave her looks which she smiled sweetly at.

"Fine...we should go home now...all this excitement has me exhausted," Ed mumbled and Al nodded in agreement.

"I'll call you the moment he wakes up and asks for you," she said and handed them the tiny silver phone. Ed looked at it like it was and unknown substance yet to mankind, Al rolled his eyes and plucked it from his brother's fingers and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you Miss Scarlet, we'll talk to you later," Al said and then took his brother's hand and led him out of the room. Scarlet waited until they were gone before she collapsed onto a chair then she broke out into furious giggles. She really couldn't help it, she couldn't remember ever having this much fun, and that was saying something. But she did hope that everything worked out in the end she couldn't stop from getting an ominous feeling about the whole ordeal.

Envy rolled over and groaned, he felt tired but he didn't get tired Envy let out a groan that sounded more like a whimper, he was a human, something he'd never wanted to be, he _hated_ humans. He growled and hit his fist against the pillows around him then growled again but it turned into a whimper, then he heard giggles he turned his head and saw Wrath sitting in a chair at the window with Scarlet they had a chess board between them. Greed was sitting on the floor looking through a book.

"How are you feeling?" Wrath asked and Envy glared at the smirk in the boy's tone.

"Fuck you," Envy said and Wrath broke out into more giggles, Scarlet did too but she put on a face.

"Now, now Envy that is no way to speak in front of a Lady," she said scoldingly and Envy glared at her too.

"You're not a lady you're just an old hag trapped in an infants body," he snapped and she glared at him, Wrath stood up and glared too.

"Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean you have the right to be a jerk," Wrath said and Envy narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Having my whole way of life shattered in ten seconds does give me an excuse thanks, and where are Ed and Al?" he asked Scarlet who's face dropped, her anger dissipating.

"Oh well...they're not here...but they want to be, it turns out that your blood now is too addictive and they can't handle smelling it without draining and killing you," she said but Envy hadn't heard what she said, all he'd heard was 'they're not here' which he translated to 'they don't want you anymore'.

He sat motionless on the bed for a moment before de-tangling himself from the covers and walking over to the window, he stared out side, it was light out and Envy could see people out enjoying the day, others going to work children played with each other, teens got into trouble, it was how humans spent their life and Envy never wanted to be human, he never wanted to die. Dying was a scary thing and he just didn't want to do it. And Humans they just died so easily, but they were happy, happy because they had people they loved and people who loved them.

Envy clutched his chest, it had hurt when he'd thought that, the Elric's loved him didn't they? And he loved them, he could now, he was human, who were capable of that love, maybe love was the price. Homunculi who could not die, also could not love, but humans who could die so easily they could feel this...this overbearing passion and warmth for people. It hurt, it hurt so much Envy wanted to sob. He set his head against the window pane then took his other hand and splayed his fingers next to it. The hand on his chest clenched his shirt harder. He didn't want to be human, but what choice did he have? The Gate made it so; his wants were none of the Gate's concern, despite its asking.

"Hey you okay?" Wrath asked, and Envy turned to see them all three of them looking at him in concern. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he said and thanks to his practice over the years no one knew he was lying. "I'm just tired," his stomach gave a hearty rumble he looked down at it almost in disgust before giving a sigh of resignation. "And hungry too I guess," he mumbled and Scarlet smiled at him kindly.

"It must be hard going from not having to sleep and not having to eat, but it's okay we're here to help, Ed and Al too, once they learn to control themselves." she said with a smile. Envy nodded.

"Right," he said almost monotonously and he ignored Wrath, who was looking at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes, as he turned back around to follow Scarlet to get food. Wrath followed right behind watching Envy like a hawk.

Once they reached the kitchen Envy had acquired a tick. He turned to look at the black haired boy.

"What?" he snapped and Wrath smiled, Envy tripped, what the hell?

"Will you be my big brother?" he asked and Envy tripped again.

"What?" he asked completely blown away, the kid was on something he had to be. He watched as Wrath smiled as he sat at the island in the kitchen forcing Envy to do the same.

"Well I was thinking since we're both human now, I was thinking we could be each other's family, cause well I think family is important and Greed said he doesn't want to be my brother, so...yeah..." he mumbled at the end blushing, and Envy blinked. Oh yeah the kid was on something alright. He was on Family vibes. Yikes.

Greed snorted and smirked at Wrath who glared back at him.

"That's because you wanted me to be your little brother, but appearance wise I'm older than you," Greed said and Wrath rolled his eyes.

"Only by like five years," he replied and Greed snorted again.

"Try ten, I was seventeen when I died, and you look about seven, maybe eight," Greed replied and Wrath pouted from the logic, Envy gave a snort of laughter.

"Whatever, so what do you say Envy?" Wrath asked with a smile and Envy jumped in surprise before looking at Wrath curiously.

"Uh...sure...?" Envy said and Wrath squealed in happiness. Envy just looked at him in complete bewilderment. Maybe the Gate had screwed things up in the kid's head when he was changed.

"Oh don't look so shocked, you of all people should know the importance of family, after all it was your crazy mother and father who started all of that crap, your father brought you back cause he loved you and you were family, and your mom loved you too right? So they had to cause all that trouble because of family right? And you blame them," Wrath said rolling his now blue, Envy noticed, eyes. He wondered if his eyes had remained blue, he knew his hair was the same he could see it, so he assumed his eyes were the same too. He and Wrath could pass off as brothers fairly easily since their hair and eyes were the same shade.

"Right…even though in the end both of them ended hating me because I'm not who they wanted." he muttered and then looked down at the toast, eggs and bacon on the plate that had been pushed at him, the cook grinned at him waiting for appraisal apparently. He took a small bit of the eggs then gave the cook a thumbs up, he beamed before turning around and going back to do whatever he did during the day. It would appear that was the case again, he wasn't who Ed and Al wanted anymore and he'd been abandoned again.

"Well I was thinking once you boys are done eating we could go shopping! Because now that you can't magically fix your clothes you're going to need some new ones, and I've been wanting a red dress so we can go together, what do you say?" she asked brightly, Wrath nodded enthusiastically since he couldn't speak having all of that food in his mouth at once.

"Um...I'm not really the whole shopping type, so could I just give you my sizes and you pick stuff out you might think I'd like?" Greed asked with a smile and Scarlet sighed but said she would, Greed said something about her being the most generous girl alive, Envy knew she would have blushed

Envy just sighed and poked at the food on his plate. He really hated this. Humans were so pathetic.


	13. Chapter 13

NOT like anyone is actually reading this story...i'm still updating becasue I can...so whatever...

Unbreakable Bond

"Okay how about this one?" Wrath asked, Envy raised an eyebrow at the yellow pants and green shirt. He was sitting in a chair by the dressing rooms; he couldn't do much but give opinions since they were in the children's section. He looked around disinterestedly, slouched in the chair chin in his hand and elbow on the armrest.

"You put on those pants and I disown you," Envy said and Wrath pouted but he put the pants on the 'no' pile.

"Envy what about this?" Envy turned to look at Scarlet, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with an umbrella with words under it that said 'A day under the sun is fun!' and Envy made a face.

"The shorts yes the shirt no," he said and she looked down at it then back up at him with a pout she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked and Envy shivered.

"Um….you really want me to get into it? But in reality I don't care…it's your money, do what you want," he shrugged and she frowned at him as he put his chin back in his hand.

"You know, they want to be with you they just can't be, it'll work out in the end you'll see," Scarlet said and Envy raised an eyebrow, telling her to change topics. She sighed then went back into her dressing room.

"So are you their big brother?" a voice asked and Envy turned to see an employee, she had short brown hair and a nice body, she was cute, but Envy wasn't interested.

"Something like that," he muttered, she sat in the chair next to him and gave him a look over, from the look in her eyes she liked what she saw. Envy took a gander and guessed she was maybe 19 years old, definitely in his doable category, but he just really didn't want to do her.

"How old? Your siblings I mean," she asked blushing slightly, and Envy thought he liked it better when he knew there would have been a blush if the cheeks had been capable but weren't, he found it more endearing.

"Girl's seven, boy's eight," he grumbled, that was close to their appearance right? He shrugged and the girl looked a little frustrated with him, he didn't care.

"Oh you guys out on a shopping date?" she asked with a smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wanted? Because I really don't want to talk to an airhead who can't take a hint," he asked coldly and the girl looked outraged.

"Why you-" she started to shriek but Wrath was right in front of her in a moment.

"Sorry about him he's missing his boyfriends, so he's being an ass, just ignore him, what do you think of this?" he asked grinning at the girl, wearing a t-shirt that said 'too hot to stop' and a pair of jeans. Envy snorted at the boy and slouched further into the chair.

"It's…um…cute…and what do you mean boyfriend_s_ as in more than one?" she asked looking at Envy and then back at Wrath who looked disappointed his distraction tactic didn't work.

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Envy snapped, and the girl glared at him and huffed.

"Well excuse me," she said and Envy nodded.

"You're excused," he said grinning wickedly at her, she shrieked and stomped off, Scarlet came over then and watched the girl run into a rack and shriek at it as clothes fell off.

"What happened?" she asked in exasperation, and Envy shrugged she glared at him, "Envy," she said with the air of a scolding mother, Envy smiled innocently.

"Nothing, are we done yet? Can we go?" he asked, and her eyes narrowed at him then she nodded and Envy leaped up and said he'd wait for them outside.

"Alright now it's your turn Envy," Scarlet said in a chipper voice, Envy glared at her.

"No," he said and she glared back at him, she put her hands on her hips and stuck out her bottom lip.

"You need clothes, you can't live in only one outfit, " she said and Envy snorted.

"I can try," he mumbled, and Scarlet rolled her eyes then grabbed his hand Wrath grabbed his other one and they started dragging him to another clothing store. Despite his protests he was dragged into a 'punk' styled store because Scarlet had made a good call to believe Envy wouldn't wear anything other than black, and she had two of the female employees somehow manage to get him to try the clothes on. They left the store Envy looking significantly more ruffled and pissed than going in, but it was hard to stay mad at two kids who were skipping down the street holding hands.

"Oi..." he muttered then saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, his head whipped to look at it and felt himself wilt in disappointment at seeing the little girl in a yellow dress. He made a face, he shouldn't be looking for them, hell he shouldn't be looking at all. He shook his head and walked back to the car behind the two kids.

Envy walked down the hall of Scarlet's mansion the place was huge and full of her own 'kids', when ever he came across one they smiled at him and let him go on his way, he noticed the definite difference in the way people interacted, they were much kinder than in Alexius' kingdom. Envy didn't really care about either one. But he did like the kind atmosphere better.

He walked past Scarlet's office and then froze, he recognized those voices. He snuck closer and peeked in the open door. Ed was sitting in a chair by the window and Al was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. They both looked unhealthy, well like unhealthy vampires, like they hadn't fed in several days, and Envy figured they probably hadn't.

"You can't see him now, you'd jump him like...sharks on fresh meat!" Scarlet said standing in front of them.

"But...I...we miss him..." Al sniffled, "I want to see him..." he sobbed. And pushed his face into his knees. Ed put his hand on his brother's head.

"Can't we just...talk to him...? I know we have him here for his own good...but it's lonely..." Ed said tiredly, Scarlet sighed.

"I know...though it has only been about five days...I would but...I don't know if..." she sighed again and gave one of her springy curls a tug.

"What?" Ed asked and Al looked up.

"I don't think I explained it very well...I think he thinks you don't want him anymore..." she said tentatively, Ed and Al looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Al gasped and Ed looked too shocked for words. "How could he think that?" Al gasped.

"I don't know...it must have been what I said...I'm sorry," Scarlet whispered and Al stood up quickly.

"How could he think that? How? Why would he ever think that? The...the Dummy!" Al stomped his foot gave a yell and stomped his foot again.

"Al...calm down," Ed said finding his voice again, "if he wants to get away from us...we don't have to make him stay," Ed said softly and Al turned to look at his brother in shock.

"Brother what do you mean?" Al whispered Ed looked down.

"It was me who forced him to stay in the first place, it was his blood...if he wants to leave because of the same reason, I won't make him stay," Ed said and Envy frowned. They wanted him for blood? They just wanted his blood? He scowled angrily, he couldn't believe this. He was shaking from his anger, he couldn't handle it, he ran down the hall back to his room. He didn't think he put on some of his new clothes a black jacket and black pants. Black gloves and boots, they were similar to Ed's old ones but he didn't think of that, and ran out of the mansion.

He ran until he couldn't anymore, he bent over to regain his breath, he scowled at himself for it too. He felt his racing heart and sighed, then stood up and leaned against the wall he was next to. He looked around and found he was in an alley, trash cans lined against one wall. But it was dark and he couldn't see much more than that. He slammed his fists against the wall he was up against, he was glad he had the gloves on otherwise the brick would have scratched his hands.

"Well, well looky here boys we've got ourselves a lost lamb," Envy turned to see a group of boys, all dressed similar to himself and all looking like they needed to go back home because it was past their bedtime. Or that's what Envy thought anyway. In reality they were all in their late teens, about as old as Envy looked.

"So lamb what are you doing here hmm?" the first boy spoke and he walked in front of Envy his cocky smirk pissing Envy off even more.

"Piss off," Envy said and the boy laughed joyfully, the other boy's gave snickers and glanced at each other.

"Well seeing as how you're on our territory, _you_ should piss off," the boy said coming closer so he was barely a few inches away from Envy. Envy glared at him he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and in a moment had him pinned to the wall.

"I'm really not in a good mood, I suggest you leave me alone," he snarled and the boy looked surprised for a moment before he pushed Envy away.

"You bastard," the boy said and Envy wasn't sure who threw the first punch but he was aware of who threw the last.

He stood in the alley panting moments later, he clutched at his stomach where one of the lackeys had gotten in a kick, but they were all on the ground now either unconscious or unable to stand the lead boy turned over and groaned.

"Who are you?" he gasped and Envy stared down at him for a moment, then straightened up and started to walk away.

"My name is..." he gasped quietly holding his side, "Envy," he said and then left the alley.

o0o0o0o

Soon Envy going to that alley was an every night occurrence, he would show up they would fight, but not to the same extent as the first time. Now it was more like sparring, the others would try to sneak up on him and he would beat them down again and again, and soon they turned into friends.

It was after a more intense fighting session Envy and the others went to a bar, Envy found out the names of the others soon enough. The first boy was named Zak he was eighteen and had a drunk of a father. Then Zak's best friend Ryan was there just for a good time, then the others Ben, Travis and Allen, all thought they were in a gang Envy had laughed at that and they said they technically were a gang but just not a very good one.

"Though you know we may not be a very good gang there's another one that is supposedly all...bloodsuckers," Travis said dramatically Envy looked up from his drink with a raised eye brow and gave a laugh.

"Bloodsuckers as in Vampires?" Envy asked and Travis nodded, Envy let out a bark of laughter he smacked the boy on the back.

"Oh yes, you know I know them! They're fierce and terrible, they suck their victims dry with one bite! And you don't know until you're dead!" Envy said and grabbed the boy's arm, who jumped in fright then glared at Envy who was howling with laughter.

"You know them?" he asked and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah of course I know mythical creatures of the night, you don't?" Envy asked back sarcastically, he didn't notice the people behind him leaving and bumping into his chair. "Come on man, vampires? Really?"

Of course Envy knew vampires, he probably knew some of the alleged gang members too, but he couldn't tell any humans that.

"Well excuse me for having an imagination," the boy huffed and the others laughed as Envy just grinned at him. None of them noticed as someone familiar to Envy walked up to the table.

"Well I never expected to find you here," Envy turned to see a very familiar face but a definitely unwanted presence.

"Eric...what are you doing here?" Envy growled. The man grinned and leaned on the back of Ryan's chair.

"Oh nothing really just perusing, looking for a date," he replied with a smirk and Envy narrowed his eyes at the man.

"So in other words, you're checking up on me," Envy said and Eric frowned.

"You know I still don't know how you do that," the man sighed, then rolled his eyes. "Okay so you caught me, I'm checking up on you, Scarlet has been worried sick, you're sleeping all day and staying out all night, one would think you'd turned nocturnal," he gave a chuckle at that before continuing on more seriously, "They're worried to the point of starvation, I literally had to force some food down their throats Envy, They need to know you're okay," Eric said his eyes showing how concerned he was for them..

"Oh really, well then you saw me I'm okay, tell them that, and also tell them to leave me the fuck alone," Envy said calmly but his anger was obvious.

"Envy...what you heard you totally misinterpreted, they still want you they just want to protect you, they love you," he said quietly and for a moment Envy was sympathetic but not for long, he scowled and stood up then slammed his hands on the table.

"Then tell them to get their own asses over here to tell me that themselves! Otherwise everything you just said is worthless to me and a load of shit!" his hands fisted on the table as he glared at the man. Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Envy..." he started and Envy threw a fork at him which he dodged, it clattered on the floor behind him.

"Get out," he said, or snarled.

"Envy come on," Eric started but the other boy's decided to step in then.

"He told you to get out, sir, I suggest you do before we make a scene and are thrown out anyway." Ben said evenly but he was frowning at Eric along with the others, Eric looked around and decided he might as well leave.

"Just think about what I said," he finished then left the bar. Envy watched him go with a glare then flopped back down on his chair and put his face in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Zak asked placing a hand on Envy's shoulder in comfort, Envy nodded and brought his face up he gave them a forced smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for that," he said meaning the help. He ran a hand through his hair then downed the rest of his drink.

"Don't worry about it...but what was that all about?" Travis asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing...don't worry about it," Envy said really not wanting to talk about it. Zak frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"Come on man, if your parents are lame enough to send a bodyguard after you, you need to spill man," He said glaring at Envy who looked surprised for a moment then grinned.

"Sure we'll go with that, my parents are assholes and I ran away, the end," Envy said with a grin but he knew this wouldn't convince any of them, if their looks were any indication.

"Look I know you all really want to know, but I really don't want to talk about it," he muttered and pressed his palm to his eye.

"At least tell us the basics, believe me when I say we don't want your whole life story," Ryan said with a twinkle in his eyes, Envy glared at him and threw one of the complimentary peanuts at him.

"It's nothing just...a bad break up..." Envy muttered and flinched realizing he'd said it out loud, they'd _broken _up.

"Wait a second...but that guy said 'they' as in more than one," Ben pointed out looking at the longer haired boy across from him in confusion.

"Uhg...well I'm not...I was going out with two people at once...brothers who were fine with sharing, and...it fell apart and they're really rich, that's all," Envy said and the boys raised eyebrows in unison.

"Woah...You're gay?" Travis asked and Ben hit him in the arm and glared at him.

"You were going out with two at once?" Allen spurted in surprise.

"Brothers?" Zak asked and Envy had to laugh, besides Travis, they all sounded impressed.

"Yes," he said and they looked at him in mixtures of shock and awe.

"That's awesome, and they were rich? How did you manage that?" Ben asked almost in reverence and Envy had a suspicion about the boy but didn't comment about it.

"Yeah the older one had me first then the younger one wanted me and they decided to share, they did ask me if I was okay with it first though, I didn't mind, twice as much of _everything_, and I liked being pampered." Envy said with a shrug. Ben nodded and he blushed obviously thinking of the 'twice as much' comment he'd made.

"What made you break up?" Allen asked in curiosity and the others wanted to know what it was that would make someone turn on something like that.

"We...just had our differences..." Envy mumbled, he didn't say the real reason for several obvious reasons but the boys didn't push, they knew the conversation was done. Envy stayed with the boys for a while longer before he headed home, it was much earlier than normal. He waved goodbye to them and left, he didn't want to think anymore when he got back to Scarlet's mansion he collapsed on his bed and was out in seconds.

"Brother...Envy..." Wrath poked at the long haired homunculus who snorted into his pillow, Wrath rolled his eyes then took Envy's wrist and pulled him from the bed.

"GAAAARHG!" Envy said when he hit the floor he shot up and glared at the boy, "You little shit! What the hell-" he started but the boy grabbed his wrist again and dragged him out of his room

Envy was snarling at him the whole way not realizing where he was being dragged.

"For fucks sake I don't sleep at night on a normal basis and the one time I actually do I get dragged awake by you! What the hell?" Envy snarled at his younger 'brother'.

"Maybe you should get a regular sleeping habit then," Scarlet said when Envy was unceremoniously shoved into her library.

"So you're behind it you evil little-" Envy started at her, no real malevolence in his voice, he was just grumpy from the rude awakening. But he was still interrupted.

"Envy," someone said in an almost scolding manner and Envy whipped around to look at Ed and Al both standing several feet away from him but still in the same room, and Envy used his conclusive skills to come up with the fact that they'd wanted to see him and asked for him

Envy stared at them for a moment then turned away he was going to walk back out the door but Wrath had closed it and was leaning against it preventing his escape. He glared at the boy who just grinned at him gleefully.

"Envy..." Al whispered and his hand reached toward him but he didn't move. Ed was beside him and he looked pained too.

"What?" Envy said rather coldly, and he couldn't help feeling guilty when they both flinched by the tone but he didn't say anything else.

"Envy don't be so cold, they're here to see you," Scarlet scolded and Envy snorted.

"Funnily enough I had figured that out for myself, as to why, I really don't care," Envy replied still in the same cold tone as before.

"We're worried about you!" Al exclaimed. "We asked Eric to make sure you weren't getting in to trouble because we love you! Why are you acting like this?" Al cried and Envy felt a stab of guilt at that.

"If you love me then why don't you prove it anymore? You say it's because my blood is too addictive and that's what's stopping you, but if you really loved me, that wouldn't mattered, just admit it! You're putting on a ruse to lose me, okay I get it you don't want me anymore, fine. Now leave me alone!" Envy stated and then whipped around and walked back to the door he didn't even bother telling Wrath to move he just grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him out of the way. The door slammed closed and he stomped back to his room, he felt prickling in his eyes and he refused to let himself cry.

Once in his room he was laying face down on the bed and pounding the pillows with his fists and he couldn't stop the tears. He hated himself for saying that to them he hated them for making it so he would say it to them, he hated the situation. He hated everything he hated that he was crying because of it too, he hated that he was a god damn human! But he wanted to be with them even though he was human he cared about them so much it was painful, and he hated that.

He hated that he loved them.

But he loved them so much, he wanted to be held by them again, he wanted Ed's quick kisses and him playing with his hair, he wanted Al's heated kisses where he was pinned to the wall and soft conversation, he wanted to make love to them again. He missed them so damn much and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt like he was falling apart, not being able to touch them. Like they were the ones holding him together, he wanted that, but it was like he wouldn't let himself be touched by them because _they_ wouldn't touch him.

"Dammit," he whispered into his pillow squeezing his eyes shut to stop the flow of tears, but they wouldn't and he cried himself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Short but for reasons...*smirk* if there actually WAS anyone reading this they'd hate me...but since no one does...OH WELL i guess i don't have to continue after this chapter hmm?

Unbreakable Bond 

Envy sighed as he leaned against the normal meeting place he had with the other boys, he sure hoped he didn't look like he'd been crying because he knew that would bring forth unwanted but insistent questions. He popped his knuckles a few times before leaning his head back against the brick and crossed his arms, he looked up at the darkened sky looking at the stars, it was later than normal. Maybe the boys had been held up, he was about to head to one of their normal hang outs but he was stopped.

"Hey there you're the guy who's familiar with the vamps aren't you?" a big burly man asked and Envy raised an eyebrow.

"Um I have no idea what you're talking about," Envy replied thinking this guy was crazy because he didn't fit the profile of most vampire hunters, they were the 'shoot first ask questions later' types.

"Now don't be like that my friend all we want is your help," Envy whipped around to see another guy with two more behind him, it was right then Envy really truly hated the fact he wasn't a homunculus.

"No really...I don't know what you're talking about...care to enlighten me?" he asked and turned to the side so he could keep both ends of the alley in his sight.

"We just want to know where the Vampires are, you seemed to be friendly with them," the man said again and Envy noticed there was a gun in his hand.

"Dude...you know there's no such thing as vampires right?" Envy said and felt a flare of panic in his chest when he felt the wall at his back, there was no where to run.

"Now now there's no need to be like that, just tell us where they reside and we won't have to use unnecessary force," the man smiled and from the small amount of light from a street lamp on his face it made him look deranged.

"Well that's great but I don't know because they don't exist!" Envy said and then he felt the fist in his gut jamming him against the brick. He crumpled to the ground and gasped, he was positive his diaphragm had been crushed.

"Come on, we both know they do," and he felt a heel jam into his back, he cried out then he was lifted from the ground by his shirt, he knew now even if he tried he couldn't get away.

"All it takes for you to be saved is to tell us," the man said and then he was hit in the face by a massive fist, he tasted blood and gagged.

"I don't know you crazy bastard!" Envy gasped out and he felt another hit to his gut, then his face was slammed into the wall. He saw stars and gave a cry of bitterness, he was so weak.

"Come on let's take him back to HQ, he might be more willing to talk after some...isolation." the man said and Envy lost consciousness from the next hit laid on his head.

o0o0o0o

Envy groaned and opened his eyes to see...nothing, it was pitch black he reached his hand out and met velvet and then a ceiling. He reached to both sides and met velvet and walls, his feet did the same. He gave pause and tried not to panic. Walls on all sides, a lid all with velvet he was in a box, a velvet lined box. He was encased in a velvet lined...coffin.

"Oh god..." he whimpered, he tried to keep it together, he was a former homunculus right this shouldn't bother him, he'd face death head on. But at that time he'd known he would live because a homunculus couldn't die. but he wasn't a homunculus, he was human and they could die, especially in air tight boxes. And then the panic set in, he beat at the top and scratched at the velvet until his fingers were raw. He yelled and didn't acknowledge the tears that trailed down the sides of his face, all he knew was that he was in a coffin and they were air tight, and humans needed oxygen to breath. Soon enough he got too weak to beat at the top and just gasped and cried. He wanted to see them...he wanted to see them so badly it hurt. Ed and Al.

How could this be the end of him, a god damn coffin? He gave a choked laugh born from the panic, the great Envy, oldest homunculus and most ruthless, one known to be the furthest from sanity was going to die in a box, a velvet-lined box!

He stopped breathing when he heard something out side and was so relieved when he heard the latches release he didn't care who it was. He closed his eyes from the light and gave a gasp of breath.

"Have a nice nap my friend?" the same man asked and Envy knew he was smirking, "Care to share now?" he asked and Envy snarled at him.

"Fuck you!" he said and the man frowned at him, Envy just glared back.

"Well if that's the case we have no need for you anymore," he said and then turned around. "Close it up, for good," he said and Envy tried to get out while he could but was forced back down by two of the men from before. He fought and screamed as hard as he could but there was a definite click when the coffin was locked shut.

He banged his fists against it and screamed louder, not liking the fact that even in his own ears it sounded muffled. The tears came back full force and he couldn't stop them this time he scratched at the top tearing the velvet. He wasn't sure how long it was but it must have been awhile because he was finding it harder to breathe when he realized maybe he _could_ get out. It popped into his head and he started scratching a transmutation circle into the wood, but every time he moved it was getting harder to keep his arm up, he started to bawl the moment his arm dropped from the lid and he felt himself going weak. He was running out of oxygen, despite the adrenaline in his veins his muscles couldn't move without oxygen

This couldn't be the end for him, it just couldn't! He was Envy for god's sake! The oldest homunculus ever! He'd killed people! He'd done terrible things how could he die so easily after that? He'd always thought if he ever did die it would be painful in remorse for all he had done, but no he was going to die so easily, he; a monster, was going to suffocate. Simple as that. He was going to suffocate...

Alone.

That thought ripped a pained scream from his lips, he was leaving them, no he couldn't! They loved him and...and he loved _them_! He loved them so much it was painful and he'd never had the chance to tell them that, it was his fault for being so goddamn stubborn! He could have told them! He could have waited for them to learn the control they need but he was too stupid and impatient! Goddamn himself! He loved them so much...and they were going to find him like this...he just knew it. His heart almost shattered.

"Ed...Al...I'm so sorry...I love you..." he cried, and then he was embraced by the darkness.

THE END...not.

HAHAHA just kidding... it's far from over. I just felt like being a douche. : D


	15. Chapter 15

Aaah you've suffered long enough. Read away. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Unbreakable Bond

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him in a day?" Ed yelled and Scarlet flinched, Al was too angry and upset to shout, he was shaking.

"I usually check on him when he's asleep and when I did earlier, he wasn't there," she said a little tentatively.

"Then where the fuck is he?" Ed tried not to scream but he wasn't in very good control of his temper at the moment.

"I think I know," the three vampires looked to the door where Eric stood and he had his hand on a human boy's shoulder. The boy looked terrified.

"Tell them," Eric nudged the boy, trying not to scare him more but it already seemed too late, the boy was shaking.

"I...I was going...t-to the alley to get him t-to tell him where e-everyone else was. And I-I saw these guys roughing him up, I-I would have helped but they were big, they were asking him...a-about...vampires," he whispered the last word, Ed frowned and Al looked confused. "I ran after their car and saw them take him too a funeral home, then I ran back to the others and told them then he...he heard too," the boy gestured to Eric who nodded.

"I'd seen the boys with Envy before and knew they were his friends," Eric said and Ed and Al nodded at him, then Al turned into 'friendly Al' and smiled at the boy forgetting his anger for more pressing matters.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly. The boy looked at him for a moment and relaxed visibly, after all it really was hard not too.

"Ben," he said and Al smiled at him.

"Could you take us to the funeral home Ben?" he asked and the boy nodded, Al smiled at him again, and then in no time at all they were in a sleek black car heading to the place where Envy was, following what Ben told them.

"There," Ben pointed to the building and the car came to a stop a ways from the actual building. And Ed, Al and Eric got out almost the moment the driver pressed the breaks.

"You stay here we wouldn't want you to get hurt," Al said and then closed the door, Eric led the way after insisting to do so, and Ed found out why, it was because he had the gun with him, which Ed only asked him to have when they were dealing with difficult politicians. Bastards who kidnapped his lover would be good people to shoot too.

"May I help you gentleman?" a man asked in a suit, he smiled at them and Ed instantly didn't like him.

"Yes, we're looking for someone, he has long black hair and blue eyes, perhaps you've seen him?" Eric asked politely and the mans face froze into a mask for a moment before he smiled at them.

"No I'm sorry perhaps you have-" he stopped and his face grew terrified slowly after his eyes looked down seeing the gun pointed right in his face.

"_Perhaps_ you didn't hear me," Eric said and there was a loud click as he pulled back the safety. The man's eyes widened even further in fear.

"I...don't know...what you..." he muttered and there was sweat dripping down his face. Al couldn't take it any longer he rushed forward and grabbed the mans' front, the lapels of his suit and slammed him against the wall in less than a second.

"WHERE IS HE YOU STUPID HUMAN FOOL?" Al screamed in his face and the man looked terrified for a moment before he looked pleased. Ed's eyebrows shot up at his brother's word choice, then shrugged, the man was a fool of a human.

"So you really are the undead, I was right..." he mumbled to himself and Al slammed him against the wall again, glaring at him furiously.

"What do I get in return?" the man asked a manic gleam in his eye, and Al growled, Eric walked over and placed the gun at the man's temple.

"How about your life?" Eric asked and Ed took that opportunity to walk past the man straight into the back to start looking for his lost lover. He looked into room after room soon being joined by Al who said the man wasn't talking yet, and Eric was going to kill him anyway, Ed had no qualms with that and strangely neither did Al.

They came to the last room which was full of coffins and nothing looked amiss save for the fact that all of the coffins were open, except one.

"Oh no...no nononono," Ed started shaking his head, muttering frantically and then a second later Al came to the same conclusion he ran over to it and gasped.

"I can...smell him...Brother!" he looked at the older blond in complete horror. "And...and..." he sobbed and Ed shook his head.

"No don't say it," he whispered and Al started shaking again, Ed walked over to the black coffin and took one of the locks in his hand and tore it off, Al did the same with the other one. Al trembled as Ed put his hands on the lid and started to lift it off. Al started helping a moment later, neither of them wanted to look down the moment the lid was off but they had too.

"Oh god...No...No..." Ed cried and slowly let his hand rest on the cheek of the body in the coffin. Al was staring at it, blood stained tears started spilling from his eyes.

"He can't be..." Al whispered shaking his head as he stared at the resting body of his lov er in the coffin.

Envy's eyes were closed giving the impression he was asleep but there was no steady lift and fall from his chest, and Ed and Al couldn't hear his pulse. He wasn't sleeping and he wasn't breathing he looked so peaceful except for a few scratches on his face and the tears, his hair was pooled almost elegantly around his head and shoulders touching his face like black rose petals, the skin was pale and his lips were blue. His hands were resting on either side of him, his fingers raw with specks of dry blood, Ed looked over his lover, his clothes looked nice, probably the first time he'd worn them. It was a black leather jacket, that Envy _made_ sexy, and a black t-shirt with a modern musical group name, then tight black jeans, and boots. He looked like Ed was hoping he'd look like once he was home with them, but he now knew, they'd never have that chance.

"Come on let's get him out of there," Ed said faintly and Al nodded, gently they lifted his body from the coffin and then went down to the floor, Ed let Envy's head rest on his lap while Al clutched at Envy's hands. Kissing them and pressing them to his face, he still had red tears falling from his eyes, and he was shaking with the effort of trying not to sob.

Ed let his hand caress the pale face, through the tear tracks, and then he realized something. He rested his hand on the face more firmly.

"He's still warm, he hasn't been gone for very long, we might be able to..." and with that he bit his thumb and placed it in his mouth, sucked, then slowly he slipped his arm around the limp body and pulled him up so he could press his lips to the ones that were that ugly shade of blue and should have been pink and smirking. He opened them with his tongue and let his blood slip into the mouth. Then he set him back down and pressed on his chest and began to pump. Al sat back and stared as his brother worked, hoping desperately that it would work, for then, hope was all they had.

o0o0o0o

"_**Fancy seeing you again**_," the Gate said too cheerfully for Envy's taste, he glared at the disembodied voice.

"Fuck you," he said and he swore he heard the Gate scoff. "If I'm dead why am I just waiting here?" he asked irritated.

"_**Perhaps it is not yet your time,**_" the Gate said and Envy gave a laugh, one that sounded almost insane.

"_Perhaps?_ Perhaps my ass! You know full well whether it is or not! Why can't you just tell me?" he screamed at it and The Gate remained silent, Envy taking that as an affirmative, he was dead for good. He crossed his arms and pouted. But he gasped when he felt a pull, the same one that had weakened before the closer he got here, it was back. His eyes widened as he was pulled from the softly chuckling Gate.

Suddenly Envy's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, but he couldn't see anything, everything was too disorienting, and he was still in pain from his earlier injuries, his eyes slid closed again, but he was still breathing that was what made Ed and Al happy, they both cried for happiness. Both of them clung to his body, so happy to finally be with him again to hear his heart beat, and even hear him cry out, even if it was in pain.

"Oh Envy," Al cried and kissed the unconscious man's forehead. Then hugged him along with his brother. After a while they felt the need to get out of the building, Al picked him up because it would look a little odd for Ed, who was regrettably shorter than Envy, to pick him up. They walked out of the back, Eric was talking to some vampire police who had shown up, he waved them on, saying he'd take care of it. Ed and Al went to the car gently passing Envy through the door. They both got in and forgot that there was someone else there.

"Oh man! Is he okay?" Ben asked he laid his hand gently on Envy's chest to feel his heartbeat. He looked up at Ed ad Al.

"What happened?" he asked and Ed and Al looked at each other then back to Ben. Al shrugged and hugged Envy closer to himself.

"Some crazed guy thought he had valuable information and kidnapped him, he would have...died but we got here in time." Ed fabricated, and Ben nodded, that seemed believable enough. There were several moments of silence.

"So you are the two boys he's madly in love with?" Ben asked with a sly grin on his lips. Ed and Al looked up at him in surprise. Did that boy say _madly_?

"He talked about us?" Al asked blinking in surprise.

"Well no...it was more in passing after that guy came, and well we're all really pushy, so he just said he was with two brothers but then you broke up, I can't help but wonder if...it was because of that, is why we met him," Ben said more to himself than to the other two.

"What do you mean?" Al asked curiously and Ben smiled

"When we first came to him, well Zak doesn't know how to pick fights very well, needless to say we got our asses handed to us," he grinned and Ed and Al looked proud of that fact, "But anyway, well while he was kicking our asses, he looked angry obviously...but also extremely sad and hurt, he looked like he was going to cry," he said distantly before shrugging, "But who am I to say?" he said and Ed and Al frowned at each other, they had a feeling as to what was going through Envy's head at that time Al ran a hand through Envy's hair and smiled down at him.

"I can tell you guys really care for him so I don't have any bad feelings of leaving him with you," Ben said with a grin, Ed huffed and crossed his arms.

"I should hope so," he said and Ben laughed, then he was dropped off to tell the other boy's of his evenings adventures. Then Ed and Al brought Envy back home, to the room they all lived in. They laid Envy on the bed and then they dressed his wounds they both grew angry when they saw the bruises on his chest. But there wasn't much they could do except wrap them up and wait for him to wake up.

_Two days later and Envy was still out cold_

"Al...I was thinking..." Ed muttered one day as Al sat next to Envy one the bed, running his fingers through his hair, uncaring that it wasn't clean.

"What is it Brother?" Al said noticing that Ed was walking over to the bed then sit down next to Envy and taking one of his hands.

"I was thinking, we could...Soul Bind him to us..." Ed muttered and Al looked at him in slight shock.

"But won't that hurt him?" he asked and Ed gave a small flinch.

"Yes...but only at first...that's why I was thinking, we could do it now...while he's still out then he won't really feel it." Ed said and Al blinked a few times before smiling.

"Brother have I told you you're amazing?" Al said almost dreamily, and Ed laughed then rubbed his brother's head.

"No, but it's okay I know," he grinned. Al rolled his eyes then sat up straighter.

"So how do we do it, I can't remember if I read about it or not," Al asked wracking his brain to see if he could remember how to do it.

"We take away some of his blood then replace it with ours, fairly simple, kinda like equivalent exchange...except...I don't know how we'll do it with the two of us..." Ed muttered to himself, "Well I guess we could do it that way...it would be easiest..." he started mumbling to himself and Al rolled his eyes again.

"Brother..." he said but Ed continued muttering to himself, "Brother," he said a little louder and still no response from the vampire/library. Al rolled his eyes then chose a pillow checked it for fluffiness then chucked at his brother as hard as he could.

"Waaaaaaah!" Ed fell to the floor then popped up and glared at his brother. "What was that for?" he screeched and Al started to laugh.

"Oh Brother, I love you!" and he clutched his stomach in mirth. Ed smiled as he watched his brother laugh, even after all this time Ed still loved to able to let his brother laugh.

"Yeah I love you too Al...now what is it?" Ed asked when his brother's giggles had subsided. Al cleared his throat then took a breath.

"I was trying to catch your attention, you were lost in your head...again," Al said and Ed threw the pillow back at him.

"_Anyway._ I was just thinking maybe if we bite him at the same time and take the same amount of blood then mix our blood it'll work," Ed said and Al made a face.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" he asked and Ed's face darkened for a moment.

"Something we're not going to mention, that's what," he said and Al looked at his brother for a moment before sighing.

"You're going to tell me later, brother," he said and Ed knew it was hopeless to argue so he merely nodded then moved the blanket from Envy's legs.

"It'll be easier to do on the floor," he said and picked up Envy, who's hands immediately latched onto him unconsciously. He couldn't help but smile at that, Al gave a small laugh and Ed pouted at him.

Ed arranged it so Envy was leaning mostly against him but Al was supporting him too to make it easier for them both to move, they were all kneeling in the middle of the floor and Ed was on Envy's right while Al his left.

"Okay Brother what's the plan?" Al asked as he let his hand rest on Envy's hip. Ed took a deep breath.

"We bite then-ten seconds Al, count-, then we have to get our own blood same amount then...you're gonna need to put it in my mouth so I can mix it...and then I'll feed it to him, and then he should be fine," Ed said and Al ignored that fact that his brother said 'should'.

"Alright," Al said and then they both nodded and lowered their lips to Envy's neck and they both bit. They both counted to ten in their heads and stopped sucking at the same time. Then Ed bit his own wrist and started sucking Al followed suit then, wearily looked over at his brother who had a mouthful of his own blood nodded at him, Al nodded back then pressed his lips to his brother's and opened his mouth to let the blood flow in.

Ed was very careful not to swallow any as he mixed it around with his tongue. Then even more carefully he pressed his lips to Envy's and let the blood flow down his throat. when it was all out Ed was sure to spit any blood left on the floor, just in case. And then they waited, it seemed like eternity before Envy stiffened and gave a faint whimper. But soon the cries became louder and his hands clutched onto the two vampires supporting him, it lasted longer than the brothers felt was necessary and ended with a strangled scream from between Envy's clenched teeth, inky black started to form on his throat right above the center of his collar bone, a cross with a snake wrapped around it, wings on either side and a crown on top. The symbol that Ed and Al called their own. A flamel. A mark to show claim and bonding. Envy had tensed further for that but then slowly he relaxed into the grips of Ed and Al and his breathing evened.

"It worked?" Al asked and Ed nodded his head, his face looking almost disbelieving. Then he gave a brilliant smile.

"It worked!" he cheered then grabbed his brother in a hug then kissed Envy on the top of the head and started to laugh. Al looked at his brother like he was insane before shaking his head and easily returning Envy to the bed.

"Well brother, you're not a Genius in name only," Al said and Ed continued laughing he spun to look at Al with a brilliant light shone in his eyes.

"Yeah but this time it worked the first try!" he whooped and Al sighed grabbed a book and sat down next to Envy.

"Let's hope this doesn't affect his ego," he muttered to the sleeping form, but couldn't help but smile at his brother's glee.

o0o0o0o

It was muffled, and blurry Envy tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy, and he could barely move. For a brief moment of shock he felt like he was in the coffin again, but no he'd been at the gate, he'd died right? But...he didn't feel dead. Then again he couldn't remember what feeling dead was like so he really wasn't one to judge. He remembered a soul wrenching pain that lasted for an eternity, but then somehow eternity ended and it was over. Now he was in the clutches of warmth and security. Then just now he'd been aroused from it, he wasn't sure by what but he didn't feel like going back to sleep though he knew he probably could.

Slowly he opened his eyes again, with effort, he gave a small gasp for the not so bright lights but seemingly blindingly bright to him since he'd only seen black for who knew how long. He whimpered as he snapped his eyes shut again, and rolled over pressing his face into one of his pillows. But he frowned he didn't remember having this many pillows, he only had two, this bed had more than two. And they all smelled...familiar.

He turned over again and tried opening his eyes again, then saw he was in a very familiar room, in a very familiar bed. He was home, then faintly Envy thought he'd thought this place was his home, oh yeah he had it bad for those two.

"Envy!" there was a squeak, "Brother! Envy is awake!" and then there was a hand on his face and then another clutching at his own, he felt the bed dip on both sides of him and knew that both of them where there.

"E...d...? A...l...?" he asked faintly his voice cracking from lack of use. A hand was caressing his forehead but he couldn't tell whose. His eyes were too blurry, so he blinked more to clear his vision.

"Shhh, don't talk yet, yeah it's us," Ed said and Envy knew it was Ed he knew his voice better than anyone.

"You gave us an awful fright Envy," Al said scoldingly and Envy smiled faintly at Al's choice of words, he sounded like a mother. Not a lover.

"Wow Al," Ed said to his brother in amusement to Al's comment, then he bent his head and kissed Envy's cheek lightly and whispered, "Don't mind him he's just horny," Ed chuckled then was hit in the face with one of the pillows.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed and threw another pillow.

Envy's sight cleared and he could see them again, Ed was smiling, so beautifully and Al, his eyes glittered with joy, Envy wanted to just cling onto them and never let go, but his arms wouldn't move as fast as he liked..

Ed laughed and hit the pillow away, he smiled so warmly and Al too, Envy felt that familiar prickle in his eyes. Slowly he gathered all the strength he could in those weak human limbs and reached a hand towards each of them, and both of them, their attention turning back to him, grabbed them immediately.

"Envy?" Al asked quietly, he saw the tears pooling in his eyes and was growing worried. As much as he could he pulled them closer to himself then wrapped his arms around them and suddenly started to sob.

"...I-I'm sorry...I'm so damn sorry! I-I said all those stupid things...and I-I went and...I'm sorry!" he sobbed into their shoulders, and he felt them both put an arm around him.

"Hush, it's alright now, we will never let that happen again," Ed whispered in his ear reassuringly.

"We'll be together forever," Al whispered happily. And Envy loosened his death grip he had on them then looked up at them, they both wiped tears from his cheeks, which he couldn't help but blush at. Humans were so emotional!

"But I..." he started and Al frowned at him while Ed covered his mouth with a hand.

"No, you are with us now and that's how it will stay, there's no need to look in the past, it's behind us," Ed said firmly and Al gave a nod to reaffirm it, and Envy supposed he really had no choice.

"Okay..." he mumbled they both hugged him after that then he whispered. "I love you," so quietly he himself almost didn't hear it, but they did. They both kissed him on the cheek Ed pulled him close so he was resting on the blonds chest, Al was rubbing his back soothingly, holding onto his hand, occasionally pressing his lips to it, and before he knew it he was asleep again, only this time securely in their arms.

A while later, probably only a few hours he woke up to the sound of his own stomach. He groaned and rolled over burying his face into someone's lap. The person laughed.

"I take it you're hungry?" Al asked rubbing the back of the black head, Envy nodded and Al laughed again.

"Yes," Envy groaned and Al gave a small noise of sympathy, then he spoke to someone else there was silence, it was several minutes then there was the tantalizing smell of food. Envy sat up and almost jumped on the tray that Eric set on the edge of the bed.

There was a bowl of soup, bread, salad and a desert. Envy finished it within moments; there was a snort from across the room.

"Honestly he's almost as bad as I was," Ed said and walked over to sit on the bed. Al gave his brother a look.

"_No_ one was as bad as you brother," he said and Ed pouted but smiled as he looked at Eric as he demanded more. The man laughed grabbed the tray and left with the promise of more food. Envy then flopped back onto the bed to look up at the two Elrics.

"He's right Ed, no one can eat as much as you, not then not now, but I have an excuse I've been asleep…for…how long was I out?" he asked and Ed seemed to debate with himself.

"Five, almost six days," he said and Envy nodded.

"I haven't eaten in six days I'm allowed to be hungry, Ed had no excuse, no matter how many times he called himself a growing boy," Envy said and Al snickered Ed hit them both with a pillow then stood up with a huff.

"You two…" he huffed but Envy smiled at him and Ed was happy to see that smile, he bent over the man and pressed their lips together. Ed took Envy's hand and entwined their fingers, and slowly moved his lips over Envy's, warmth started to spread through him, his other hand clutched at Ed's shirt and he pulled the vampire closer, Ed pushed his tongue in through Envy's lips and Envy moaned his whole body aching with desire then he broke a way with a gasp.

"S-shit!" Envy panted and Ed smirked, and then kissed him again, more softly and brushed his hair away from his face.

"It's okay, it'll take some getting used to," he said and Envy glared at him while he continued to pant.

"But why should I? That's not new for me…" Envy mumbled and Al laughed and grabbed his other hand, detaching it from his brother's shirt.

"I think it has something to do with you being human now, they feel things differently," Al said and started to trace patterns on Envy's hand.

"And then there's this," Ed said and he ran his finger down Envy's throat to just above his collarbone and traced a design on the skin, Envy gasped and clutched onto both of their hands hard to stop from arching off of the bed.

"Holy Fuck!" he gasped and panted harder than he had after the kiss, "What was that?" he asked and Ed looked like he was trying not to smile while Al looked like he was plotting something.

"While you were asleep, we soul bonded with you, so technically we're soul mates, only we can make you feel good, better than if we hadn't been bonded together, it intensifies things," Ed replied his eyes glinting.

"You are evil…I didn't even have time to get used to regular feelings now it's gonna be even harder," Envy growled.

"Mmmm," and Ed ran his finger over the same spot as before only softer, and Envy arched this time giving a moan of pleasure and squeezed the hands that held his as hard as he could. He felt all of the heat in his body travel down to in between his legs; he flopped back onto the bed when the hand left and glared at Ed again.

"I hate you…a lot," he growled and Ed just grinned he let go of Envy's hand, which Envy didn't like.

"We'll see how long that lasts, have fun Al," he said to his brother who was smiling, his eye twinkling, Envy felt scared for a moment. And then his mouth was being attacked, Al's tongue invaded his mouth with vigor while a hand went under his shirt.

"Whoa..." a voice said from the doorway, Al sat up with a growl, Envy looked to see Eric with more food, he was almost thankful. Almost.

"Not that I'm against voyeurism or anything, but he hasn't eaten in a while and I think before you expend all of his energy, he should eat some more," Eric said flourishing the tray, Al heaved a sigh and glared at his brother who looked like he was trying not to laugh and failing, Envy gave a small laugh and sat up as Eric set the tray on his lap.

This time it looked like there were three meals on the tray, some pasta entree with sauce and cheese, then a chicken breast swimming in Alfredo, and rice with meat and vegetable toppings. All of the main dishes had sides and there was a glass of wine Envy looked at suspiciously so he drank the water instead, he ate until he could puke, almost everything was gone. Except the wine which he'd tasted, and said wasn't too bad but it looked way to dark to just be red wine, all vampires in the room rolled their eyes at this.

When he said he was done Eric took the tray, left with a salute and a smirk and closed the door, then Al had him pinned to the bed again.

"A-al!" he said and then he was being kissed again, only this time desperately and frantically, Envy had to break apart to breath. "Al...? What's the matter...?" he asked softly and Al's grip on him tightened, his face was in the crook of Envy's neck, but he lifted it and Envy immediately grew worried. He looked so sad and lost.

"I...I..!" And Al clung to him holding him as tightly as he could with out hurting the now breakable Envy, sobbing dryly into his chest. Envy who had no clue as to what was going on just held him and stroked his hair softly.

"I was so worried! I had thought we lost you! I couldn't do anything! And you...you were dead! Gone!" he sobbed and then Ed was on the bed next to them, he was gently rubbing his brother's back, but Envy saw the look on Ed's face, he felt the same exact way.

"I was numb...so cold when we saw you in...in that damned box! And then somehow...brother saved you. But I...I-" and he was cut off by a sob, Envy held onto him tighter. Ed wrapped his arms around both of them. His head resting on his brothers, who was shaking with his sobs.

"After that night...when we..." Ed began he looked away, and Envy knew what night it was, he felt so ashamed.

"When I was an idiot..." Envy said softly and Ed looked at him again, a sad smile on his face, his hand reached up and stroked Envy's face.

"When we had the misunderstanding, I felt like if I never saw you again I would break, and that's why I sent Eric to check up on you, I thought that you would get hurt, but you weren't. You seemed...happy...and I was glad for that, but then that night Scarlet called and said you hadn't come back, I almost knew I wasn't going to see you again, it took everything I had not to break then. And then I saw you...in that coffin, I'm sure my heart shattered in to millions of pieces then, I'm so sorry we were unable to protect you, I'm so sorry...I-" and Ed was cut off by Envy's hand, Envy looked at him he looked so loving at the two blonds in front of him, but he also looked sad and frustrated and ashamed.

"Don't, It was my fault, no Ed it was," Envy said when Ed looked like he was about to protest, Al lifted his head from Envy's chest and leaned back against his brother he still looked sad but not nearly as much as before.

"I didn't want to listen, in my head, humans are pathetic, I thought no one could want one, so I believed that now that I was one of them there was no way you could possibly want me any more. I didn't stop to think that maybe, my blood as a human would be so much more appealing because there was less of it, the thought didn't cross my mind, so it was my fault. Please never say otherwise." Envy said he had clasped his hands together and was looking down at them, he splayed them on the bed before continuing.

"And then when I said those awful things to you...I don't know what it was I think I was scared and lonely, and I just wanted you both again, I was- I am still new to the human thing, all those emotions at one time is terrifying, I felt my love for you, it consumed me, and it hurt to think you didn't want me any more, or you only wanted me for my blood, and I know that's not true, I know it never was, but still then I couldn't think straight and that's why I left to go and do something, I met the guys and became friends with them. It felt nice to have friends. But...it still hurt so much to be away from you both, I couldn't think about it.

"But in the coffin, you were all I could think about, besides the fact that I was actually going to die, which is new for me by the way, it was you two who I only wanted to think about. And how I'd never see you again, and how sorry I was that you would find me like that, I didn't want that, I wanted you to be happy," Envy mumbled, there were small tears trailing down his face now. Then a hand lifted his face, a finger under his chin. Envy looked up to see Ed and Al both smiling at him, Al's hand dropped to his.

"Envy, the only way for us to be happy," he lifted Envy's hand to his lips while Ed took his other hand.

"Is if we're with you," Ed finished and Envy started crying harder, he was pulled to Ed's chest and Al was behind them hugging him too.

Envy didn't know why but them saying that, felt like something was lifted off his shoulders, he didn't even know it was there, but he was so relieved he was crying harder than ever before.

After his tears had finally subsided he just reveled in being held by the two people he loved, and he figured they enjoyed it as well since neither one let go. Envy tightened his hold on the Elrics, one of his arms around Al's waist and his other was bent up and gripping Ed's shirt while his head rested against the older blonds shoulder. Al had his own head resting on his with an arm wrapped around his waist, while Ed leaned against the headboard, his eyes closed and his arms loosely at Envy's waist.

This was what Envy loved most, just being near them, that above all else. And he'd give it up for nothing, not even his own immortality.


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter and the Epilogue. Review please.

Unbreakable Bond

"Ooof," Envy mumbled under the blankets when he felt a small form jump on him waking him from sleep, Envy pulled the covers down and looked bleary eyed at Wrath who was grinning at him, with short hair, it was chin length and made him look, as Scarlet said "Absolutely adorable!, squeal!" .

"Good Morning big brother!" he nearly sang and Envy groaned then pulled the covers over his face again. There were chuckles from around the room and Envy just groaned again.

"Go away, I still need sleep..." he grumbled and then he felt a hand touch his head on top of the covers.

"Envy you've been asleep for hours, the least you could do is talk to Scarlet and Wrath, oh Greed is here too," Al said and there was a small indignant 'Hey!' from Greed for being an after thought. Al chuckled. Envy groaned again then pulled the covers down to glare at the guests. He sat up with a few choice swear words and Al laughed.

"You're worse than Brother in the mornings, it's so cute..." Al said and Envy blushed brightly before pushing the vampire off of the bed.

"Hey!" Al laughed at Envy who smiled back then threw a pillow hard enough at Wrath that had the laughing boy tumbling off the bed to land on his ass. But the boy still laughed at Envy's red face.

"Oh shut up you brat," he mumbled and glared at Greed who had a huge smirk on his face, "You want some of this too?" he asked and the boy shook his head but couldn't remove the smirk.

"Alright, alright grumpy pants, shut up and eat," Ed said as he waltzed into the room carrying a tray full of breakfast food, flapjacks, toast and jam, eggs, bacon and orange juice. Ed plopped on the bed and shoved a forkful of food into Envy's mouth. Envy pouted and stared at Ed for a moment, the fork in his mouth before he rolled his eyes and started to eat by himself. Ed laughed then kissed him on the forehead then leant back against the headboard next to the pouting man.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ed asked Scarlet, Wrath and Greed, the last gave a shrug and a snort.

"They wanted to visit you guys and they gave me no choice but to come," he growled and Envy laughed, Greed glared.

"Maybe that's because whenever you're alone, given the chance, something goes wrong, last time he almost got murdered because he flirted with the wrong human, I mean honestly he has no self-preservation at all!" Scarlet exclaimed throwing her hands up and coming to sit next to Wrath who was still on the floor, he smiled at her and took her hand.

"That's because I have no need for it," Greed muttered, and Envy raised an eyebrow at him, the boy was leaning against the wall across the room from them. Completely separate.

"Why would you say that?" Envy asked curiously, he couldn't imagine not having a reason for living, they were sitting in this room now and imagining life with out them...he couldn't even begin to fathom it.

"Um because it's true..." he said with a slight sneer, Envy gave a small huff then looked the boy over.

"Maybe you should find one then, otherwise you become an appetizer," Envy said and Greed glared at him. Envy smiled and finished eating Ed was next to him rolling his eyes while Al climbed onto the bed with a small smile.

"So what are you boys planning for today?" Scarlet asked cheerfully, smiling brightly at the three on the bed. Envy Al and Ed all looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Um…" Ed said and Scarlet glared at him.

"Oh no, you three have been in here for a week! You need out!" she said and the three looked at one another again.

"I agree, it's starting to smell in here," Eric said from the doorway with a grin, "Speaking of smell, Envy I brought you some human essentials I know you'll thank me for later," and with that the man tossed a bag at the still grumpy man who caught it deftly but glared at Eric for the smell comment. Eric just grinned then gave a wave of his hand telling Envy to look inside, Envy did although reluctantly. Inside the bag were lots and lots of bottles, Envy pulled one out and frowned at it.

"Shampoo?" he said and Ed gave a small appreciative 'mmm' then took the bottle from Envy's hand and popped the lip open.

"Ew, not that one," he said and put it back in the bag, he took out another one and did the same he made a face then returned it to the bag, he did that to almost every one until he found one he liked. Alphonse almost started to drool when his brother let him smell it.

"That one! Definitely that one!" Al said excitedly, and Envy grabbed the bottle and sniffed, he got a huge waft of vanilla, it did smell very good, then he glared at the two blonds.

"No," he said and they looked at him in horrific disappointment. "I'm not gonna smell like a dessert," he said and they both pouted like small children. Envy looked at them for several moments then looked up at Wrath and Scarlet.

"You guys need lessons," he told Ed and Al, "Your cute faces are nothing compared to theirs," he said sarcastically.

"Come on…we're the ones who smell you all day, the least you could do is smell good," Al said sticking his bottom lip way out.

"Are you saying I don't smell fabulous in the first place?" Envy asked and Al flushed and spluttered.

"N-no! You smell like…" and his face went all dreamy, Envy didn't know whether to be scared or flattered.

"What he means," Ed said pushing his brother off the bed, "Is that we love your smell a lot…and kind of need a break," Ed grinned, and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that has me convinced," he mumbled and Ed gave a small chuckle then kissed his forehead.

"Hey Envy you want to take a shower with me?" Al asked grinning as he popped up from the floor, holding the shampoo in one hand and the same type of conditioner in the other.

"Uh as fun-" and he was cut off by a squeal, Scarlet clapped her hands together.

"I know! How about Eric takes you guys to the bar while Wrath and I make Envy look all pretty?" she squealed in excitement.

"That's even less appealing!" Envy whined, but he knew that look, as did Ed and Al, they had no choice, Scarlet got what she wanted.

"You'll appreciate it later!" She grinned, then she pushed Greed with Eric to drag the Elric's out of the room.

"Okey-dokey Envy shall we?" Scarlet asked holding the shampoo and conditioner up, and there was an almost evil gleam in her eye.

"No! I can do it myself!" Envy screeched in embarrassment, as he grabbed the bottles from her hands when she tried taking off his shirt.

"Remember not to get any in your eyes," she said calmly amused. He scowled at her and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Envy growled for a moment then sighed, he looked down at the bottles and groaned a little before grudgingly decided to get started.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he got the general idea, he washed his body which he realized had gotten disgusting, and then he put the vanilla smelling shampoo in his hair followed by the conditioner. When he got out he was pleased to find some clothes left out for him on the counter.

A black t-shirt with a v-neck and then some black pants and sneakers. Simple but allows for anyone who's looking to notice the two silver cuffs on his wrists and the black bond mark on his neck. Envy chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom, they were so possessive it was adorable. But the moment he was out of the door he was assaulted by two very small whirlwinds, Wrath jumped on his back and then buried his hands in his big brothers hair then started whipping it around.

"Hey! Get off you brat! That hurts!" Envy yelled then grabbed the boy and threw him at the bed. Scarlet giggled then gently pulled Envy down so he was sitting on the floor.

"Sorry he was just trying to get the excess water out," she said and then started pulling a brush through Envy's only partially wet hair.

"So you put him up to it huh? You are a very bad influence on him you know," Envy mumbled grouchily as he felt the knots and tangles getting brushed from his hair, Scarlet giggled and hummed. Envy pouted the whole time she was brushing his hair and when she braided it, Envy gave her a look she smiled, and he noticed she had dimples.

"I know Ed really loves it when your hair is braided, though I think he likes doing it himself, he'll still appreciate the gesture," she replied to his look he nodded then stood up.

"Okay so now that you've forced me from slumber and the comforts of bed got my drenched then gave me a headache what are you doing here?" Envy asked and Scarlet rolled her eyes which Envy thought was a fairly odd gesture for a seven year old. Even more odd he was more observant as a human. He sighed, this was going to be interesting.

Envy was dragged down the hall by Scarlet and Wrath each one had a firm grip on one of his hands and refused to let go, he protested for a while before giving up in the context that it was just pointless. They didn't take him out of the mansion just to the night club there, he was greeted by Eric, who was grinning in a way that made Envy's eyes narrow. Then he was pushed to a booth in the back and almost slammed onto the table.

"Think you could be any rougher bastard?" he yelled at Eric who was already on the other side of the dance floor by the pool tables.

"You know he could be Envy," Ed gave a small chuckle and Envy turned to see the blond grinning at him, Envy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fully aware of the fact," Envy muttered and Ed shook his head Al grinned at him then racked his eyes over Envy's body smiling even more widely at the obvious shows of claim, Envy rolled his eyes.

"So you made him drag me over here," Envy said to the brothers, he knew they would have flushed in shame, but the knowledge was good enough for him.

"No we asked him to escort you to us," Al said and Envy's eyebrow arched.

"Oh why thank you, it was so kind of you," he said sarcastically, Ed grinned and Al laughed.

"No problem!" Ed chirped and Envy couldn't help but laugh, then he bent over the table and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's amazing how cute two cold blooded killers can be," he muttered wrapping his fingers in the hair by the nape of Alphonse's neck. He heard Ed inhale and then place a hand on his cheek and bring him in for a more searing kiss, when Envy pulled back he saw unbridled lust in both of his vampire's eyes. He pulled back completely.

"Oh no, I know those looks, we are doing nothing in public," he said and they both pouted, he shook his head fiercely, "Nu-uh I'm not falling for that, I'm going to go play pool and you'd better have yourselves under control by the time I get back or neither of you gets screwed for a month," he said then whipped around his braid flying around and landing over his shoulder.

"Damn," Al muttered and Ed burst into laughter, Al scowled at him and Ed started laughing harder.

"Brother!" Al said indignantly, Ed took in a few breaths to stop from laughing, it was hard but he managed, he turned to his brother with a grin.

"I'm sorry Al, it's just so funny! You're the one who swore instead of me!" he said and Al, blinked in surprise.

"I did?" he asked and then went back to what happened earlier in his mind, "I did..." he gasped then hit his brother on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Ed whined rubbing his sore upper arm.

"That was for being a bad influence," Al replied calmly, and Ed snorted then stuck his tongue out, Al replied by doing the same thing, then they heard a laugh and they turned to see Envy grinning at them.

"Having fun?" he asked and they both nodded, then did made the 'if I could blush I would be' faces, Envy grinned.

"You two are so cute," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"We know, now come here," Ed said and before Envy had a chance to say 'eep', he was sitting in the booth between Ed and Al.

"You know...it's really not fair that you do that," he mumbled and Ed laughed wrapped his arm around Envy's waist while Al did the same.

"I know," Ed said then kissed Envy on the forehead.

"Humph," Envy said and the two vampires laughed, they both kissed his cheeks and Envy felt himself blush.

"Oh that's just too cute," Envy looked up and saw Eric smirking tauntingly, Wrath and Scarlet beside him, Greed leaning against the booth smirking as well.

"Fuck you!" Envy snapped, blushing even more, and Eric laughed.

"That's nice of you to offer but I'm good thanks," he replied and Ed rolled his eyes, Al threw a napkin at him, and Greed frowned. Envy noticed the scowl on Greed's face and grinned, so the boy liked Eric huh? Ironic that they were both 'Greed' at one point. He shrugged, who cares, it was funny.

"You're right, instead go find something rough and pointy and shove it up your ass," Envy replied with a smile, Eric rolled his eyes, and Envy saw Greed's scowl turn to him, he couldn't help the small grin from forming on his lips.

"Well now that we're done talking about my ass, think I'm going to go get a...um...yeah see you later!" he grinned and was waving as he went out of the door. Envy stared at the back of Greed's head who was looking at the door with a forlorn expression, he turned and saw Envy looking at him, then Envy gestured to the door. Greed frowned again and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Just go..." he muttered and Greed's frown turned into a pout before he ran out of the room to follow Eric.

"What was that?" Ed asked, and Envy grinned.

"Greed has a thing for Eric, wasn't it obvious?" Envy replied, and Al started giggling.

"That is so cute!" he said and Envy, Ed and Wrath all rolled their eyes in unison while Scarlet joined in on the giggles.

"Yikes, fanatic romantic fan girls," Ed said and Al and Scarlet pouted at him, Al smacked him up side the head and glared.

"I am not a fan girl," he said and Ed grinned.

"Coulda fooled me," he grinned, and Envy snickered.

"It's okay I can attest to him being male," Envy said and Alphonse gave a 'HA' and a smirk to his brother, who shrugged.

"So you're a fan boy, that's almost worse," Ed said and laughed when he was hit upside the head again.

"Shut up brother, "Al said, and Scarlet and Wrath started laughing.

"You two are almost as fun as Saturday morning cartoons!" Wrath said, and laughed some more. Scarlet giggled then grabbed Wrath's hand and dragged him over to the arcade, saying the hilarity would commence when they returned.

"Scarlet's pretty sneaky," Envy said and grabbed the hand that was on his thigh, then placed it back on it's owner's own thigh.

"And so are you," Envy growled at Al who grinned innocently. Envy snorted and Ed laughed giving his brother a look that Envy missed altogether.

"I'm sorry Envy but we just like touching you," Al said and Envy laughed.

"I know that," then he leaned over and kissed Al on the cheek, who beamed at him, then pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Envy would have protested but it had been a very long time since they did anything together. Al's hand gripped the back of Envy's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Envy felt Ed take his hand but that was all and then Al's tongue was in his mouth and he moaned.

Moments later Envy somehow managed to end up in Al's lap, their lips still connected while Ed was brushing his lips over Envy's wrist, Al's lips moved down from Envy's lips to his jaw and then throat. Envy gave a startled gasp and tried to pull away.

"Oh no...we are not doing this in public, you know full well what happens to me when you guys feed," he gasped, since neither of them had stopped.

"Oh yes we know," Al replied huskily and Envy shivered, he felt Al open his mouth and give a small suck.

"Don't you dar-AH!" Envy tugged hard on Al's hair which he'd entwined his fingers into when they'd been kissing, but now he had two vampires sucking on him, one was lazily attached to his wrist while the other was attached to his throat, and he was feeling incredibly hot.

"N-no..." he whispered, but let out another moan when a hand came to cup his crotch, he muffled a strangled cry and bucked.

"Oh god!" the hand that had been cupping him was now gently stroking his member, bringing it to painful hardness, those pants were pretty tight. The stroking started getting faster, and the hand was gripping him out side of his pants the friction from the material was impossibly pleasurable. He could feel it, he was going to come any second, but he was trying with all of his will power not to scream out, then lucky for him a mouth was over his the tongue thrusted in and Envy could taste his own blood as he moaned and then finally screamed as he climaxed from a rough tug from the hand.

The mouth on his own became much gentler as he rode out his orgasm, and then the mouth at his neck started kissing, having stopped sucking a while ago. His mouth was released and he was left panting in Al's arms, he knew they were both smirking and he growled.

"I hope you guys enjoy celibacy," he said faintly, and the brothers frowned, but couldn't say any more since Envy was too exhausted to hear anything they said. They took him from the booth and back to the room, laying him gently on the bed where he almost immediately fell asleep. And Al sat in a chair and watched him sleep while Ed worked on some paperwork he'd been putting off. They looked at each other for a moment then broke out into huge smiles. It was nice to be in love.

Epilogue

It had been two weeks since the whole celibacy thing and Envy was surprised they had actually listened, he half expected Al would have jumped him by then but he hadn't, they'd only ever kissed him and hugged and cuddle, which he really didn't have a problem with. He didn't mind the attention they dotted on him. He loved being with them, and he liked that they respected his wishes, it made him want to do anything for them. Which he would do, and he guessed by them actually listening to his celibacy thing, they felt the same way.

Envy was asleep in the bed snuggled in the covers, Ed was working on his paperwork, Al was supposed to be working on his own but he was too busy watching Envy sleep. A small smile on his face as he watched the blanket slowly rise and then fall as Envy breathed. Al sat backwards on the chair his arms resting on the back rest with his head laying on his hands, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Al you do actually need to finish those reports...I need them done by tomorrow," Ed said amused, not looking up from his desk.

"I know it's just...he looks so... when he sleeps...I don't know how to explain it," Al said watching Envy's face. Ed looked up then and looked over at the seeping form of his lover, he smiled.

"I know what you mean, he looks...natural," Ed said and Al nodded. Then Ed smirked.

"Though you know when you watch him all the time it just makes you seem like a stalker," he grinned and Al rolled his eyes. (Twilight Jab there...sorry if you're a fan...I used to be...and then Robert Pattison thought he made a good Edward. *snort*)

"Yeah yeah," he muttered and then looked back over at the figure who had turned over, his blue eyes were open but hazy.

"No matter how hard Al tried he couldn't be a stalker," Envy said softly in his sleepy voice, and Ed sighed.

"That's not fair Envy you should be on my side," Ed pouted and Envy snorted, he shook his head but he was smiling.

"I'm on both of your sides...and under you all the way," he said with a grin, beginning to wake up more, the brothers laughed.

"Envy..." Al said in a reprimanding way but rolled his eyes again anyway and started walking over to him, Envy held out his hand, Al took it and kissed it before placing it on his cheek as he sat down. Envy pulled him down closer wrapping his arm around the boy and burying his face in Al's neck. Al laughed softly.

"Still tired?" he asked and Envy grunted in confirmation, he sat with Al for a few more minutes then, felling somewhat incomplete, looked up at Ed and held out his hand to him. Ed smiled and came over to the bed, taking Envy's hand and then sitting on the bed, scooting closer to his lover and his brother. Envy wrapped his arm around Ed too and then snuggled as close as he possibly could into their arms.

"You're awfully cuddly today," Al said with a smile on his face, gently running his finger through Envy's hair.

"It's cause I'm still half asleep," Envy mumbled into Al's shoulder, who laughed and kissed the top of Envy's head. "I want to be near you…" he said sleepily as he tried to pull the blonds closer. They both laughed happily and got as close as they could to their dark haired lover. Envy smiled against Al's shoulder and squeezed.

"I love you," he whispered as he fell asleep again, only this time in the arms of the two people he loved the most. Ed and Al looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"And we love you too," they said softly, and Envy sighed in content, never wanting to leave those arms or the security or the warmth.

Time was a completely irrelevant concept to Envy, mainly because he didn't care, but now he was with the two people he loved most in the world and he'd give nothing to be how he used to. He was happy to be able to love and happy to love forever, because love like that could only grow, plus the sex was good too.

o0o0o0o

Yes? Happy good? Well I'm fairly satisfied with it. I really enjoyed writing this one and I didn't lose interest. So YAY! All done! Happy happy!

And please...review if I get enough...who knows maybe a sequel? *shrug*


End file.
